Caught in the Whirlpool
by Wavie
Summary: How did Naruto's parents meet? How did they fall in love? And what challanges did they have to face before Naruto got into the picture? And what will become of the future? Who will take care of their son?
1. Prologue

**Information area**

**The Land of Whirlpool** is Kushina's birth country. It is actually a big island, like Greenland, and it has a ninja village, the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool and the Uzumaki clan, the only ninja in that country, inhabits it. The reason they are the only ninja clan in the country is because the Uzumaki clan are originally from another country, but they abandoned their home long ago and came to the land of Whirlpool and created their own shinobi village, so that's why it's called the Land of Whirlpool.

**Kushina Uzumaki** is 19 years old. She has blood red hair and green eyes. Her favorite color is green and she hates pink. She is known for her tomboyish attitude.

**Amira Uzumaki** is the mother of Kushina. She is 40 years old and married to the head of the Uzumaki clan. She is a kind and cheerful woman. People say Kushina gets her beauty from her, though Amira's hair has a more orange shade than Kushina's blood red. Her eyes are gray-blue.

**Akira & Nina** are twins, 18 years old. They are Kushina's cousins. Akira and Nina both have chestnut brown hair and green eyes. They don't like wearing make-up so much, which is probably one of the reasons they get along with Kushina so well.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Come on Kushina, hurry up," Akira yelled impatiently from downstairs.

Kushina sighed and grabbed her rucksack; some times her cousins were too impatient, way too impatient for their own good. But that was just because of their Uzumaki genes, she wasn't known for being ms. Patience either but some were more impatient than others and she was a part of the others. She braided her waist-long hair into one long braid and swung the rucksack over one of her shoulders and ran down the stairs, or as quickly as someone could run down stairs since they are easier to trip on than flat ground.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Nina asked, just as annoyed as her sister was. Yes, she was a real Uzumaki.

"Sorry girls," Kushina apologized, "I just had some trouble finding my favorite bikini, turned out it was under my bed, and"…

"Yeah, yeah we get it, you don't have to tell us more, why can't you just wear your other bikini for a change? Wearing the same set of clothes for too long is really gross, you know".

"Because it's pink, that's why," Kushina said. Her cousins sighed in unison as they once again were reminded that Kushina was a tomboy and therefore hated pink.

"And I do wash this bikini, you know," Kushina added. Then she turned to the front door and opened it. She smiled as the fresh air from outside filled the room. It was another perfect sunny day in the Land of Whirlpool, perfect for a trip to the beach.

"Shall we go then, ladies?" she asked, gesturing towards the two girls, like a gentleman gesturing politely for them to go first.

Her cousins rolled their eyes at her and went through the door.

* * *

When they arrived at their favorite beach the three girls eagerly spread their towels out on the soft sand ground and started to take their clothes off. All three of the girls were wearing their swimwear underneath their normal clothes; it was easier that way.

When they were finished, wearing nothing but their bikini, they laid down on their towels to relax.

Going to the beach was like a tradition those three girls had, they did it almost every day, at least three times a week. Kushina was glad she lived in the Whirlpool country, it probably had the most wonderful beaches in the world and it was sunny every day, which gave her and her cousins lots of opportunities to go to the beach. The Land of Whirlpool was a true paradise.

Kushina sighed, inhaling the scent of the sand, and the sea, which was only feet away from her. She gazed upwards and saw a few seagulls flying by. She wondered where they were heading, probably to some country she had never been in and probably would never go to. Kushina had never been anywhere outside the Whirlpool country and neither had any of her friends. The only one, she knew about, who had ever been outside the country was her uncle. It wasn't normal for any Whirlpool ninja, or normal citizen for that matter, to go anywhere outside the country but her uncle was a business man who took care of the deals with other countries if they needed any supplies they couldn't provide themselves. Kushina was an adventurous girl and she had been delighted when her uncle once asked her to accompany him on a business trip to the Sea country. She had been very disappointed when her father had denied her. Kushina had been twelve back then. Now she had given up on leaving the country, if she knew her father well enough he would rather keep her in the Whirlpool country till the day she died.

But on moments like these, when she was at the beach with her cousins she forgot why she had even wanted to leave in the first place, what more could she want, she had the sun, the sea and the sand, there was nothing else she needed.

Kushina sat up. She turned her head to look at her cousins. Akira was lying on a pink towel right next to her and next to Akira was Nina, lying on a purple towel. Kushina herself had brought an orange towel. Just the colors of their towels showed how different the girls were, while Akira and Nina preferred more girly colors like pink, purple and such, Kushina preferred bright orange and green, which was the color of her favorite bikini, which she was now wearing.

Kushina laid down on her towel again to watch the sky. She wasn't lazy and boring, no that was not the reason she was doing this, she was currently watching the sky because she felt like doing nothing else at the moment. She always occupied herself with sky watching while trying to catch some sun, sometimes she might see something interesting passing by like those seagulls from before or maybe even a falcon or some other kind of bird. There weren't many clouds on days like these where the weather was extra hot and where civilians were working more hours than usual. For a person from another country this might be too much and the sun might burn their skin red like Kushina's hair, but for the Uzumakis and the other citizens this was quite normal and the heath didn't bother them that much.

"Anyone who wants to join me in the water?" she asked after a while, having decided she had gotten enough sun for the time being.

"Sure," Akira said eagerly and jumped up from her lying position. Kushina laughed at her. "What about you Nina?"

There was no answer.

Akira went over to her sister and patted her on the shoulder as Nina was lying on her stomach. Nina just moaned and turned her head away from her sister; she was obviously far away in dreamland.

"Well too bad for her," Akira said, "she must be fast asleep".

"Well then we'll go without her," Kushina said with a smirk.

Akira agreed and the two girls raced down to the sea. They reached the water at the exact same time and they both laughed.

"You know what Kushina?" Akira asked with a playful smirk across her face.

"No, what?" Kushina asked suspiciously, not liking that big smirk of her cousin's.

"I was wondering..." Akira walked in a half circle behind Kushina, who turned her head and tried to follow her with her eyes. The next thing happened so fast that if you had blinked you would have missed it. The next thing Kushina knew was that she was half lying in the water glaring at her cousin, who was obviously responsible for that. Akira laughed. "Never let your enemy get behind you," she reminded Kushina, still laughing. Kushina just continued glaring at her, obviously not amused by her cousin's little prank.

"What's the matter Kushina?" Akira said, still laughing, "the cat ate your tong?"

At that Kushina groaned. "Come out here and fight if you dare," she spat viciously.

Akira still laughed, though her laughter started to fade slowly now. "Oh I can assure you that I dare," she told Kushina and slowly made her way to Kushina in the water.

Akira approached Kushina and when she was close enough the girls jumped at each other and soon it became more than splashing water on each other and pull each other, trying to make the other one lose balance but neither of them had any luck.

It was during their intense taijutsu fight that Nina had woken up and yelled at them, asking them what they were doing and why they hadn't woken her up so she could join them. Then Akira had looked back at her and said that hadn't she been such a heavy sleepyhead she could have joined them. It was then that Kushina took the opportunity and pushed her cousin, which was too occupied to concentrate on the fight and Akira had been so surprised by the attack that she had immediately lost her balance and fallen backwards into the water.

During the fall Akira had let out a surprised cry that had sounded like something between a pig and a cow and both Kushina and Nina had burst into laughter. Of course Akira hadn't been the slightest amused and she had started to yell very loud about how unfair it was and about how Kushina had no honor.

Shortly after, when Kushina and Nina had stopped laughing and when Akira had calmed down after her anger outburst, Nina joined her cousin and twin in the water. Soon the three girls were in the middle of a mild water fight and were splashing non-stop on each other, laughing madly.

* * *

When the girls got out of the water they laid themselves down flat on the towels. After their water fight they had simply split up and gone to do whatever they felt like, in Kushina's case cliff diving, from a cliff in the middle of the water, not too far away from land. She had paid no attention to what her cousins were doing, she was in her right element and she enjoyed it fully, not caring about anything else. Unfortunately she had gotten tired after a while and had headed back to the land.

Kushina looked at the few clouds in the sky above her with dreamy eyes. This was paradise. Her country was the best in the whole wide world, she was sure of it, even though she had never seen it.

* * *

Kushina slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the dark blue sky above her. _'It must be evening now,'_ she thought, but how?_ 'I guess I fell asleep after I left the water'._

Kushina sat up and looked to her right. There on a pink towel was Akira, lying completely still on her back, the only sound she was making was the sound of her regular breathing. Kushina smiled, this had happened a couple of times before, that they ended up falling asleep under the burning sun on the beach. She wondered what time it was. She turned to her rucksack and unzipped the first pocket, in the front where she kept her watch on occasions like these when she couldn't wear it around her wrist, since it wasn't waterproof. She found it with ease and drew it out of the pocket and looked at the round face. It was 8:47 PM.

Kushina sighed and put her watch back into her pocket and zipped it closed again. If she didn't return home soon her parents might get worried and go look for her. That was the only thing she really hated about her parents; they were so overprotective some times, way too much for her liking, it was obviously hopeless to try to convince them that she wasn't a child anymore, she was nineteen, almost a full-grown woman, why wasn't she allowed to do as she pleased? Kushina sighed; she knew the answer already. She was an Uzumaki, a proud member of the most powerful ninja-clan in the Land of Whirlpool – and the only ninja clan in the Land of Whirlpool, she thought sarcastically. And she wasn't just any member of the Uzumaki clan; she was the only daughter of the main household. Because she had a brother she was not the clan heir, so she had a little more freedom than he had, one of the only good things about being a woman, but she still wasn't allowed to behave just as she pleased, after all she was a Lady of the main household, her job was to set a good example for the people who were less worth than she, what ever that meant. In Kushina's eyes all people were equal. Her father had been against her going to the beach with her cousins as much as she did, that was not proper for a Lady, he had told her. Kushina had had to put all her concentration in holding back her anger and not rolling her eyes at him. It was in moments like those that Kushina saw her mother as her savior, an angel sent to her from above. Amira Uzumaki had convinced her husband that a little time off on the beach couldn't hurt and that it was foolish to deny Kushina access to the beach when she lived in a country like the Land of Whirlpool. Kushina was very grateful for her mother's interference. Even though her father hadn't actually given her a deadline for when to be at home she knew he wouldn't like it if she stayed out too long. Kushina wished she could be normal and free like the citizens in the village. She really envied her cousins for their freedom and how they had no such responsibilities as she had as a Lady, but she could only imagine how her brother felt, being the clan heir and having much more duties and responsibilities than she. But sometimes Kushina felt it to be unfair that her brother was the heir just because he was a boy even though she was older. She had never complained though because she didn't miss the special attention her father was giving her before her brother was born, she was glad those days were over and she loved her brother very much, as a sister should, and she knew that he loved her too just as much.

Sighing Kushina rose to her feet and went past Akira to wake Nina first, since she was the most difficult one to wake and she knew that if Nina wasn't awake, Akira would go back to sleep until she was.

Kushina sat down on her knees next to the sleeping twin on the purple towel and smiled. Nina had always been the world's biggest sleepyhead.

Slowly reaching her hand out to touch her cousin, Kushina leaned closer to whisper into her ear.

"Pst, Nina," Kushina whispered, smiling at how heavy her cousin could sleep, "it's time to wake up, we have got to go home now, we're done for the day, we can go back tomorrow".

There was a slight moan from Nina. Kushina sighed, this wasn't going to be easy, but well, she thought optimistically, at least she got a reaction.

After a while of trying she got more than a moan in response.

"Ku-kushina," Nina murmured tiredly as she saw her cousin's smiling face next to her.

"Finally, you're awake," Kushina said, smiling, "I was afraid I'd have to carry you home on my back".

"Hm?" Nina murmured I response.

"We've all slept here for quite some time, I think we better get moving back home before the old people get really mad," Kushina explained, seeing the confusion displayed on her cousin's tired face.

"Oh," Nina said awkwardly and began to look at the surroundings. "You're right, it's kind off dark out here". Kushina nodded. "Mind giving me a hand with your sister?" she asked.

Nina agreed and as soon as she was dressed she went to her twin sister.

* * *

When all three of them were dressed and ready to leave they went down to the water and kneeled in front of it, careful not to get wet and said their goodbyes and see you soon's to the seawater and the sand. This was something they always did, it was like their own sacred ritual, which they had agreed to tell no one about. Kushina bent down on her hands and knees and lowered her head to kiss the soft sand ground in front of her, making a promise to come back the next day. Her twin cousins were just standing on each side of her, looking at the horizon, waiting for their redheaded cousin to finish her goodbye.

Suddenly the ground beneath their feet, and hands in Kushina's case, shook and the twins fell backwards while Kushina was just forced down on her stomach.

The 'earthquake', which Kushina assumed it was, stopped as quickly as it began.

"Wh-what was that?" Akira stuttered, her voice affected by the shock, while her sister was trembling wildly beside her.

"I don't know," Kushina said, rising to her feet and brushed the sand off her, which was stuck to her shaking body. "Let's head back to the village and find out".

* * *

___A/N: So? How was it? Good? Bad? I'd really like to know so post a review okay? This was the prologue, chapter one will be up soon, if you review, that is._


	2. The Land of Sea

**Information area**

**Minato Namikaze** is 20 years old. He has spiky blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. He is a very skilled shinobi and he is respected and looked up to by all the people in his village (Hidden Leaf). He is also book smart and has developed new jutsu like the Flying Thunder God Technique (Rasengan is not yet invented). He is nice and caring and has a good heart. He is always there for people when needed. His parents died when he was eleven (they were killed by enemy ninja even though they were only civilians). Sometimes he sees Jiraiya as a second father and those two are very close. He has also signed the summoning contract with the toads.

**Jiraiya** is 33 years old. He is one of the three legendary sannin. He has a crush on his old teammate and friend (though they rarely admit that) Tsunade. He was Minato's sensei when Minato was a genin. He has long white spiky hair, which is put in a ponytail. He has a very dirty habit; spying on women in the hot springs and bathhouses. But beyond his perverted personality he has amazing skills and is a master in seals. He has also signed the summoning contract with the toads, which he later allows Minato to do.

**Arashi Uzumaki** is a retired shinobi from the Whirlpool country. He is the younger brother of Yoshi Uzumaki, the head of the clan and the village leader. He is retired and has therefore become a businessman who travels to other countries if the Whirlpool needs something they cannot provide themselves.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Land of Sea**

Minato sighed in relief. Another mission successfully completed. After two weeks of chasing the enemy he could finally go back home to his village. Minato had been away on longer missions before but no other mission he had ever been given had seemed so exhausting as this one, and this one hadn't even been S-rank. Minato had been overjoyed after Jiraiya had announced the mission complete, so happy in fact that he had jumped up and down and danced around a tree. Minato had looked forward to this day for almost a whole week, he had almost forgotten how sleeping on a real bed under real sheets felt.

"Aren't you glad the mission is finally over, sensei?" Minato asked the white-haired sannin as he stretched his arms up above his head and yawned; though it was only noon he felt a bit sleepy.

The sannin, who had been standing some distance away from his student with his back turned, turned around and eyed the blonde. "You said something, Minato?"

"I said, aren't you glad the mission is finally over?" Minato repeated, wondering what his sensei had been doing, while a part of him really didn't want to know.

"Oh," Jiraiya said, smiling at his student, "yes I'm very glad that it's over, now I can finally go back to doing my stuff".

Minato arched a brow. "When you say your stuff you don't mean…" Minato was almost afraid to say it out loud. "Your stuff doesn't include 'research,' does it?"

Minato crossed his arms and leaned against a tree.

"You said something Minato?"

"Sensei could you please come over here and look at me while I'm talking to you?" Minato was rather annoyed right now, probably due to his homesickness and exhaustion.

"Oh, sorry," Jiraiya said, walking a few feet closer toward his student. "What did you say again?"

Minato sighed and slid closer to the ground. "I asked you, that stuff you are talking about doing, does that include your so-called 'research' too?"

"So-called research?" Jiraiya yelled, scaring a few birds, causing them to flee immediately to another tree as far away from him as possible. Minato didn't seem the slightest bit surprised by his sensei's sudden outburst, actually, by the unaffected look on his face, it seemed that things like that happened a lot.

"Or whatever you call peeping at innocent ladies in the bathhouse," Minato added casually.

Jiraiya's face got a shade like a tomato in no time, if it was from embarrassment or anger Minato didn't know, probably both. If Minato hadn't though his sensei's habit to be really disgusting and dishonorable he would have laughed at his sensei's face. But due to the circumstances he didn't.

"I am not peeping I am a serious artist, you know I am going to write a book some day and then you'll stop calling my work dishonorable," Jiraiya said dead seriously after getting over Minato's accusation.

Minato rolled his eyes and let his body slide even more down the trunk he was leaning against. "Yeah, right, sensei," he said. "You've been saying that for three years now, if not more".

"Well I mean it," the perverted sannin said, his face was slowly gaining its normal color back. "Anyway to answer your other question, Minato," he said, "then the answer is no, well not right now, I have more important stuff to take care of".

If Minato hadn't heard it right now with his own ears he wouldn't have believed it. His sensei, his perverted, weird sensei, actually thought something was more important than women? "Well that is good to hear," he said, still wide-eyed from the shock of what his sensei had told him._ 'Hm, more important than women,'_ Minato thought, _'I wonder what he's referring to; knowing him it can't be good'_.

"Oh, sorry, what did you say, sensei?" Minato asked apologetically, dismissing his thoughts and looked at his former teacher.

"We're going to the Land of Sea".

"I beg your pardon?"

* * *

"Ah," Jiraiya said, inhaling the salty scent of the fresh seawater. "There you have it boy, the Land of Sea". The way the sannin spoke about it made it sound so wonderful, like some kind of paradise. But that wasn't the case though. The land of Sea was anything but a paradise. All around one could see tree houses and people wearing old dirty, and in some cases, torn clothes. If one didn't know better one could think one was in the middle of the nineteenth century. The Land of Sea seemed to be suffering extra much because of the war, the people looked very poor.

It was far beyond Minato why his sensei wanted to 'make a stop' at a country like this. On the boat from the Land of Tea the blonde had asked the pervert about it but he hadn't received a direct answer, Minato didn't even remember what his sensei had told him on the boat. But he didn't care either; the answer he had been given had been useless.

* * *

Finally. She had reached a shore. The question was which one. Had she reached the Sea country as planned? She hoped so, it had taken hours to get this far, she was almost out of chakra now, and she felt it. She would have to rest soon if she should be able to have any hope of surviving this. She had been running non-stop since dawn. Even when she had left her island she had had problems with her chakra.

"Stupid Uzumaki genes," Kushina murmured as she thought of it.

She had lost control a couple of times along the way and had fallen into the water. That was why she was so cold right now; she had let her clothes dry by themselves while she ran.

As Kushina dragged herself out of the water after losing control with her chakra – again – she panted heavily. All she really wanted right now was to sit somewhere where it was quiet and peaceful and make a bonfire so she could get some heat and dry her clothes properly. Unlike her birth country this place was awfully cold, and the shore she had come to looked nothing like the beaches she was used to.

A small tear made its way down her cheek at the memory. The memories was all she had left of her birthplace now, the next time she would go home, (if she ever would go home) nothing would look the same.

She didn't know what her village looked like now, she had stopped wondering; it was way too painful.

* * *

"So tell me again why exactly we had to stop by the Land of Sea?" Minato asked for what seemed to be the tenth time that day.

The blonde had been trying to get some information out of his sensei ever since he heard about their stop to the Sea country but he hadn't had any luck yet. The white-haired sannin refused to give him a direct answer and it was really starting to annoy the blonde now. He should be on his way home to the village now, or actually they should both be on their way home to the village, it was their duty, they shouldn't goof around in other countries like this, especially not when they were in the middle of a war. And Minato had really been looking forward to going home the past week and the thought of postponing the trip home wasn't very appealing to him. The blonde was really annoyed with his sensei right now.

"You know what Jiraiya-sensei?" Minato asked in a cheerful voice, or he was trying to sound cheerful, it didn't work quite as he had planned.

They had spent the last couple of hours in a village, looking for various people Jiraiya apparently knew and Minato was starting to get tired, both physically and mentally. He still hadn't managed to get any information out of his sensei and it annoyed him that he couldn't figure out how to blackmail the perverted sannin.

"No," Jiraiya snorted, clearly uninterested and annoyed with Minato's countless questions.

"Lord Hokage won't be so pleased to hear this – that you and I are walking around here, I mean, we should really be on our way home right now, if we weren't running around here then we would have reached the village by next dawn, and"…

"Would you be quiet kid I'm trying to think here," the older man said, he sounded rather mad now. But that didn't stop Minato; he wanted go home and right now.

"Well then think while I'm talking because I'm not done complaining," Minato said, rather impudent.

"Hush," Jiraiya suddenly said, this time so strictly that Minato didn't protest but just stood beside his sensei to see what he was looking at. After looking for a while he arched his brows and looked at his sensei with a confused expression, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"Yes," Jiraiya murmured, seeming more exited now, for some reason Minato couldn't identify.

"Sensei what?"… Minato was cut off by the pervert's hand.

"Sensei, what in the world"… Minato had managed to push his sensei's hand away but he never got to finish his sentence before the pervert started to hop up and down like a little kid who had just spotted a candy shop. He was grinning widely. _'This can't be good,'_ Minato thought and sighed. What ever his sensei had spotted it was something, which was best to avoid.

Before the blonde knew it his sensei had ran off with course toward one of the buildings. Minato didn't hesitate one second before following him, an idea had just hit him.

"Hey, sensei," Minato said, doing his best to form a smirk, which seemed real and believable. He had to do his best to do both smirking and running at the same time while looking at his sensei. "You'll never guess whom I just saw at the bookstore". Again Minato tried his best to make a surprised expression.

Jiraiya didn't answer, so Minato just kept talking to him, trying to sound really exited. "Tsunade was there, looking for medical books, and do you know what she said?" Minato looked at his sensei to see if he had reacted. But he looked just as distracted as before._ 'That old pervert simply refuses to pay any attention,'_ Minato thought angrily and cursed under his breath.

"She said that"… "Stop lying kid," came Jiraiya's unexpected reply, cutting Minato off mid-sentence. "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do, I know and you know that Tsunade is back home in the village, treating the wounded like always so stop trying to make me believe otherwise, you'll just waste your time," Jiraiya continued, obviously annoyed now.

Minato nodded, trying to hide his blush. He had never been a good liar and Jiraiya was the one who knew him best so of course the perverted sannin could tell when he was lying. _'And people used to call me a genius back in the academy days, well, I guess I'm getting old already'_.

"Mmmmmmmm," Jiraiya said, breathing in. "I smell sake". And with that he ran away from Minato again. But this time he didn't go far, Minato caught a glimpse of Jiraiya just before he vanished into a nearby shop.

Minato rolled eyes at his sensei and slid his fingers through his blonde hair in frustration. Some times he seemed to be the only grownup between them two. Then he ran off after his sensei to make sure he wouldn't get himself into trouble again, but knowing Jiraiya it would really surprise Minato if he didn't get himself into some kind of trouble.

* * *

What Minato had thought was a normal shop turned out to be a bar. Minato mildly slapped himself across the forehead, how could he have been so stupid? 'Typical Jiraiya-sensei'. Now it would take forever before they could get home. He should have been more careful and paid more attention to what his sensei was doing. Of course it wasn't a normal shop, Jiraiya would never have went in there if it weren't a bar or a hot spring.

After sighing deeply Minato made his way through the door, which separated the bar from the street. The strong disgusting smell of sake, tobacco and sweat greeted him. "Nice," he murmured sarcastically. "Now where did that old pervert go?" he wondered as he scouted from one corner to another, hoping to get a glance at his sensei.

Finally, after searching every m2 of the room, which was rather big, he spotted his sensei in one of the corners. As the blonde made his way toward the place he had seen his sensei he passed many people, mostly old men but he did see women among them; most of them appeared to be really drunk and he made a mental note to get the pervert out of there as quickly as possible. The smell alone made him want to puke.

When he got closer he saw that his sensei was sitting in a more private corner, to Minato's relief, talking to a man who appeared to be about forty. When he got within a foot's distance he noticed that his sensei and the other man were having a deep conversation. Much to Minato's dismay there was a big cup of sake in front of both men. But well, the blonde thought optimistically, at least neither of them seemed drunk. Maybe he wouldn't have to drag the sannin out of the bar this time, like he usually did when his sensei had gotten drunk.

"Sensei," Minato said gently, tapping the sage's shoulder, trying to get his attention.

The white-haired sannin winced. "Oh, Minato, never ever do that again, do you hear me boy, you scared the hell out of me," Jiraiya said between gasps.

Boy? Who lacks self-control whenever he sees a bar? If they hadn't been in public Minato would have punched him, and asked him who acted more like a boy. But due to the fact that strangers surrounded them Minato just shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"Come here Minato," Jiraiya then said, gesturing toward the empty chair next to him, "sit down, I want you to meet an old friend of mine".

Minato obeyed and sat down; maybe this wouldn't turn out to be a waste of time after all, after all his sensei did say something about this visit being important, but then again who knew, one could never know if what Jiraiya of the sannin defined as important really was important.

"Great," Jiraiya said, smiling after Minato had taken his seat. "Arashi, I want you to meet Minato Namikaze, an old student of mine and a dear friend, son or whatever suits best".

"Nice to meet you," the man across from Jiraiya, now identified as Arashi, said, smiling, reaching his hand out for Minato to shake. Minato did shake it. "But I'm not really his son, he has just been like a second father to me, ever since I lost my parents". Minato wondered why he had told the man that, it wasn't like he knew him on any personal level, not even close, and what difference did it make if Arashi thought he and his sensei were father or son or not? The blonde eyed the white-haired man. He didn't look hurt at all by the comment. The last thing Minato wanted to do was hurt the old man's feelings, after all, there were times when the blonde really wished that the sannin was his father.

"I see," Arashi said and took a small sip of his cup. "By the way my full name is Arashi Uzumaki".

"It is nice to meet you Mr. Uzumaki," Minato replied.

"Arashi," Arashi corrected. 'So we're getting on first names now, huh'.

"Nice to meet you Arashi, you can call me Minato," the blonde replied.

"Arashi here was just talking about his country, the Land of Whirlpool," Jiraiya told his student, "ever heard of it Minato?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Arashi, I'm afraid I don't know of any country with such a name," Minato said, looking apologetically at Arashi, who just smiled.

"Don't be sorry, boy," Arashi said, "actually I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it, you see we Whirlpool shinobi aren't really known for negotiating with others, we prefer to be on our own away from others, that's the way my brother, the leader of the Uzumaki clan wants it anyway, but unfortunately we can't quite live without help from others so whenever we need something I travel across the sea with my ship to get it, not many people know about the Land of Whirlpool, some countries don't even have it on their map".

_'Well it appears I was right, this isn't a waste of time, it actually turned out to be quite interesting'_.

"Oh," Minato said in an understanding tone, "that explains it. I was afraid it was I who was the stupid one".

Arashi just smiled and took another sip of his sake filled cup, waving his other hand dismissively as to say 'think nothing of it'.

"Anyway Arashi," Jiraiya said, starting to continue their previous conversation they had had before Minato interrupted, "you got any of those special pens with you? I'm afraid the one I have now is almost out of juice". Minato didn't let the perverted comment slip by unnoticed, he looked over at Arashi, who just smiled, and apparently he hadn't noticed the double meaning of the word the sannin had chosen. He went to his jacket to look for something in his pocket. It turned out to be a piece of blank paper. Then his other hand went up behind his ear. It wasn't until now Minato had noticed the pencil the old man had kept behind his ear. Arashi took it and quickly scribbled something down on the paper and handed it to Jiraiya. "Here," Arashi said, giving the sannin a friendly smile, "come to this address tomorrow and I'll have the pen ready for you".

"Thank you Arashi," the white-haired man answered gratefully, "I really appreciate it".

"Think nothing of it," said Arashi, "after all I expect you to pay for it like everybody else".

"You've always been so funny Arashi," Jiraiya said and chuckled slightly, "but I promise you that you'll get your payment". Then the sannin turned to Minato who had just been listening and had his head resting on his hand. "Shall we call it a day Minato?" the perverted sage asked.

Minato gave a jump when he heard somebody mention his name. He hadn't expected anybody to talk to him. "What?" he asked, raising his head, holding in a yawn.

"I said that I think it to be best that we leave for the night, it's been a long day and I think you look like one who could need a couple of hours' rest". "Don't you agree Arashi?" he asked the older man across from him.

Arashi smiled and nodded. "Definitely, I would try to get some sleep if I were you, young man". _'Finally, I was getting tired of being called a boy'_.

Minato just nodded and rose from the chair.

"Thanks for the drink," Jiraiya told Arashi. Arashi nodded and smiled. "My pleasure, we should do this again some time, I'll be here in the Sea country rather often, maybe we could make arrangements".

"Maybe," Jiraiya agreed. "Well anyway, I better get going before Minato here falls asleep and I have to carry him". Minato, who was feeling rather sleepy, blushed at his sensei's comment. Arashi just chuckled.

Not so far away a red haired kunoichi was running for her life.

* * *

_A/N: So? How do you like this chapter? There isn't much action, I know but that will come in the next chapter, I promise, I already have half of it done. I know I told some of you that the next chapter would be up the next day or two but I changed my mind, I would like to update every friday, if that's possible, so you'll have to wait at least a week to read the next chapter. But here it is and I hope you will enjoy it and post a review, if not then there will be no update._


	3. The Strange Woman

**Chapter 2 - The Strange Woman**

_A/N: Yeah, I know this chapter was delayed by a day but I haven't been at home all week, so I couldn't use my own computer. I hope you don't mind. And I had absolutely NO idea what to call this chapter so I just went with'The Strange Woman'. Kushina appears again in this chapter and in the next we are going to see a lot more from her point of view. I hope you have had a good summer._

* * *

The Land of Sea, it sure lived up to its name. Not only was it made of a couple of isles in the middle of the sea it also smelled different than most other countries. Over all hung the smell of fish and saltwater. The villages had many booths and shops selling fresh fish and no matter where one went the smell of fish and sea would always be there. But it was at the pier that the smell was strongest.

Jiraiya once again looked down at the little piece of paper in his hand. Then he looked at the building in front of him.

'_Is this really it?' _the sannin wondered, switching his gaze from the building to the paper and then back to the building. _'If the address he wrote down is correct then this is the place. But this looks nothing like a place I'd imagine Arashi living in'._

Cautiously and as quiet as possible the perverted toad sage made his way closer to the building. Even though he hadn't seen anyone else around or sensed any sign of life a ninja could never be too cautious. The nearest wall had two doors. They were both black and had equal iron grips. _'Oh boy this isn't going to be easy'_.

* * *

Minato was currently sitting high up in a nearby tree leaning against the trunk. He was holding an apple in his hand. Jiraiya had left to pick up that stupid pen Arashi had promised him yesterday at the bar. The blonde had refused when he was asked by the sannin to join him; he had no business with the Whirlpool man and he didn't want to miss the opportunity to get a break from his perverted sensei. He needed space to think.

He and Jiraiya had camped out in the forest near the village. Minato had then settled himself in a tree. He felt that the trees were the closest thing he could get to the Leaf village right now and that they would help him getting over his homesickness or at least make him feel at home a bit.

Minato had always enjoyed tree climbing. When he had been a child he used to scare his parents to death when he climbed too high for their liking. It was rare that he ever fell down or hurt himself but he was human and was vulnerable.

"_Mom, look," Minato yelled with excitement, a big grin on his face._

_A brunette walked over to the blonde. "What is it sweetie?"_

"_A tree!" The blonde yelled, pointing with his finger at a big oak tree with thick branches and an even thicker trunk._

_His mother laughed. "Yes Minato that's right, it's a tree," she said, kneeling down to her son's level and putting a hand on his shoulder._

"_A very big tree," Minato corrected with even more excitement, if that was even possible._

"_Yes, of course Minato, it's a very big tree," the brunette said, smiling._

"_I'm going to climb it!" the blond said and before his mother could even object he was already running toward it._

"_Minato what on earth are you doing?" the brunette asked, horror displayed on her face._

_Minato didn't turn back but kept running. When he reached the tree all he said was "watch me mom". And then he jumped upwards and held on tight to the tree trunk and began climbing…_

Minato chuckled at the memory. He had always been an energy bomb, even though he came from a civilian family. Ever since he entered the academy he had only become stronger and stronger. From being an ordinary civilian to one of the most famous shinobi in the village, sometimes Minato himself couldn't believe the change.

Minato took one last big bite from the apple before throwing it away between the other trees.

The blonde jumped down from his tree. He went over to their camp where he had left his rucksack. When he found it he unzipped it to search for something drinkable. It didn't take him long to search through his belongings and he found a water can in no time. The blond sighed lazily and took the can up to his lips to drink. He waited to feel the cold pure liquid touch his lips and run down his throat. After a small minute he felt something cold tickle his tong, and then nothing. Minato lowered the can and looked into it. It was empty.

'_What? How come it's already empty, did I really drink that much that I emptied it?'_the blonde wondered. Well in any case he would have to fill it once again but that wasn't so bad, he and Jiraiya had camped very close to a river so it would be easy for him to refill the can.

Deciding to go to the river immediately he zipped his rucksack shut again and left it by his sleeping bag. Maybe he could catch some fish for dinner as well. Yes, that sounded good.

* * *

Jiraiya finally entered the building after having walked back and forth between the two doors for quite some time. The hall he was now standing in was not like anything the sannin had ever seen before, it wasn't what one would expect after judging the building from the outside, out there it looked more like an abandoned warehouse. The inside of the building, or the hall Jiraiya was currently standing in, looked rather homely and welcoming, but well, it was war after all, one couldn't just judge a book by its cover.

Not long after the old pervert had entered the building he heard a scream from somewhere near him. He hoped the scream wasn't Arashi's, but there was a good chance, since this was here the Uzumaki man apparently lived and he couldn't think of anyone else who would be in there, surely not screaming. The perverted sannin quickly made his way in the direction the scream came from. Whoever was screaming he had to save him, unless he was an enemy of course.

* * *

Minato smiled as he threw another fish on the flat piece of rock next to him. Now he had three fishes, one more and it would be enough for dinner. He cleaned his kunai with a piece of cloth and then started searching in the water for more fishes.

'_I wonder what's taking Jiraiya-sensei so long?' _the blonde thought. When he caught sight of a big fish he quickly ran the kunai through it. It was a good thing that the river wasn't so deep that he would have to strip and actually jump into the water to get something to eat, this river allowed him to simply stab his kunai into the body of every fish he saw swimming by. Minato smiled once again as he threw his forth fish onto the rock to join the others.

* * *

Jiraiya's fear had come true; the victim who screamed _was _Arashi. He had hurried in the direction where he had heard the screams and he didn't like what he saw. The room he was now standing in appeared to be some kind of storage room, since there were a lot of boxes. In the other end of the room was a desk, mahogany, it appeared, and not far away from the desk some men were standing, most of them appeared to be ninja, Jiraiya recognized one of them, Arashi, the identities of the others were unknown to him, he couldn't even tell which village they were from, because he saw no headband on any of them. They were dressed in black bodysuits and had standard pouches with ninja gear on them.

"Hey!" the sannin said, making sure everyone in the room could hear him, "what do you think you're doing?"

One of the ninja turned his head toward the old pervert. "Stay out of this," the ninja said coldly.

"I don't think so," the sannin answered, just as coldly.

"Ji-Jiraiya," Arashi said in a shaking voice. _'Don't worry Arashi, I'll take care of these guys'_.

"Okay gentlemen," the pervert spoke out loud, "I'll give you all a chance to leave right now and save your butts".

The enemy didn't move. _'Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way then'_.

"Fine with me, I'll just have to show you what we Leaf ninja do to those who treathen our friends," Jiraiya said and bit his thumb. "Any last words before you loose your heads?"

One of the ninja turned to stare directly at him. "Who are you?" he was shaking. _'This guy doesn't look like much of a treath,'_ the white-haired toad sage thought. _'I wonder how good they are'_.

"Me?" Jiraiya asked casually, like the other guy had just asked him a question about the weather. "I am Jiraiya, one of the legendary sannin of the Leaf village". _'And now...' _"Summoning Jutsu!" There was a large puff of smoke and a big toad appeared. The enemy stared at him and the toad with amasement. It amused Jiraiya. "Impressive? It's nothing, I could summon a bigger one if you'd like".

The enemy ninja wildly shook their heads.

"Good, It would be a waste of chakra anyway, shall we jump straight forward to the battle?" Jiraiya rubbed his hands against each other, like he was warming up.

"Wait, don't get too excited," one of the ninja, probably the leader, warned, holding a hand up as to say 'don't go any further'.

"What, are you scared?" the sannin asked, amused.

"I warn you," the leader said, "if you go just one single step closer to us..." The man's voice was clearly starting to shake with fear. "Then what?" the pervert asked. Moments later he regretted asking because one of the ninja pulled out a kunai and lowered it to Arashi's throat. _'Damn, I had forgotten about Arashi'_. Jiraiya sighed under his breath and remained standing where he was.

"Good boy," the leader said, smiling. He seemed to have regained his confidence. "However..." he gestured to the guy who was holding the kunai near Arashi's throat. With a quick movement the ninja pressed the kunai closer to the Uzumaki business man and cut his throat in a second. It happened so fast that there was nothing the sannin could have done to stop it; Arashi Uzumaki was dead.

* * *

Minato let out a sigh in satisfaction and let his upper body half relax on the grass while his bare feet were enjoying the fresh cold water from the river. His fishes were still lying on the rock where he had thrown them after catching and quickly killing them. _'Oh yeah, this is just what I needed,'_ he thought as he moved his feet around in the water to get some more cool.

He wondered what was taking his sensei so long, it had been hours, surely it could not take that long just to get a pen. Now when he thought about it what was so special about that pen anyway? He made a mental note to ask the sannin about it later, when he returned.

Later he decided to take a walk along the river just to pass some time. He was starting to get really bored now and he was actually starting to miss the old pervert, as soon as he would return they could eat dinner and leave as the first thing in the morning. Minato was dying to get back to the Leaf village now.

He decided to leave the fishes on the rock. If they for some very mysterious reason were gone when he returned then he could just catch some new ones easily.

The river seemed to flow for miles and the surroundings never seemed to change, it was like walking on the same piece of ground over and over again. Minato had expected the walk to be a lot more interesting than it really was. He considered turning around and going back and wait for his sensei, if he hadn't already returned that was. But he decided against it and kept walking.

Finally after a couple of minutes of nonstop walking the surroundings finally changed. The river was starting to narrow and Minato couldn't spot any more fishes. The number of trees in sight also seemed to grow. He soon found himself completely surrounded by trees, if he hadn't been able to see the river in the distance he would probably end up being lost. The blonde decided to go a little further into the woods just to take a look, he would not go far away, not that far that he couldnt se the river or hear the water flow by, he would just take a quick look and then go back and pick up his fishes, if they were still there, and then he would eat by himself if his sensei hadn't returned by that time.

Minato ended up going a little further than intended. When he saw a small hill covered with dead leaves he got curious and wanted to see what was on the other side of it. The sight disappointed him. He had hoped to see some kind of lake or something else a little different from the countless numbers of ordinary trees which surrounded him, maybe a small cabin or some other thing proving he wasn't intirely alone in this forest. Instead he saw a large piece of flat ground sorrunded by some trees. Minato sighed in disappintment and was about to turn around and head back when his eyes suddenly caught sight of something. It was blood red and light green. _'I wonder what it can be?'_ the blonde thought as he eyed the thing curiously, trying to find a hint of what it was. In curiousity he slowly made his way down the hill to get a closer look.

When he was down on flat ground again he appoached the thing. When he came close enough he kneeled down to examine it. After brushing off some dead leaves and some dirt he saw what the thing was; it was a person, a woman. She was lying flat on her stomach so Minato wasn't able to see her face. He gently turned her around to get a better look at her. She didn't react to his touch. Minato quickly checked her pulse. He sighed in relief, she wasn't dead. But she didn't look good either, she had dirt and several bruises on her face, and Minato was sure she had more on her body, and she was cold, her skin wasn't pale but it was almost like ice, if she was left here much longer she would freeze to death, she wasn't really dressed up for winter either. Minate slowly moved a hand through her long red hair, it was dirty and full of knots. But she was still beautiful. Yes, she was definately beautiful.

* * *

_A/N: Well that was short, I know but the enxt chapter is going to be longer I promise, I don't even know if I can finish it before Friday, but I'll try. I know that this wasn't my best chapter but this was a real pain to write. I know that Arashi's death might have been sudden but it was necessary, you'll probably see why in some of the upcoming chapters. Just so you know I didn't enjoy killing him and it was very hard to do. I hope you will still review, because I need to know what you think and to tell me what I can do better and what you like about my work, and If you don't then I won't update._


	4. Getting To Know Each Other

_A/N: Hi again my readers. I hope you are doing well and that the start of a new school year (if it has even started in your country) hasn't been too hard. I thank those who reviewed my last chapter and a special thanks to Princess of blah blah blah who has reviewed all my chapters, thank you so much. I hope that you will all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it._

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Getting To Know Each Other**

When she first opened her eyes her vision was blurry, all she could see was bright light and some dark shapes in some places, she couldn't make out the colors. As she blinked more her vision began to sharpen. Now she could identify the bright light thing as the light blue sky and the dark shapes as trees. She was in a forest. But which forest? Where exactly was she and how had she ended up there?

She tried to rise up from her lying position but she found out that it wasn't as easy; she was in a sleeping bag. A sudden wave of panic flushed over her as she realized what that meant. She was not alone then, somewhere close by was the one who had put her there, the one who had saved her. Saved her? Suddenly all the events from last night, or she wasn't entirely sure of how long she had been out cold, came rushing back to her. Last night, or so she assumed, she had been attacked by enemy ninja. She had just been around minding her own business when suddenly those guys in black outfits appeared and began to chase her. They were from another country, she could tell by their headbands, but she didn't know where exactly they came from, since she hadn't exactly studied other ninja countries or seen any foreign ninja before, not many Whirlpool shinobi had. The Land of Whirlpool was an independent country that trusted no foreigners. Her father had told her to always be suspicious of something that was unfamiliar to her, since she could trust no stranger.

She immediately felt sad when she thought of her father. He was dead now, and so was the rest of her family. No tears escaped her eyes; she had cried all her tears out the night she fled from her birth country. There were no tears left for her to cry, and if there had been she wouldn't have wanted to cry, her father wouldn't have wanted her to. And right now she had other things to worry about before she could mourn properly for the loss of her family. Where was she? Who had brought her there? And why?

She decided that the first step to finding out was to get out of this sleeping bag so she could move. She began kicking with her legs to try to get free. It helped a bit but it was going too slow. Was she really that weak that she couldn't even get out of a simple sleeping bag? Damn, she'd seriously have to train harder after this was over.

"Oh, you're finally awake!" a voice said not far away from her.

The woman gave a jump. She had been so focused on getting out of that damned sleeping bag that she hadn't paid any attention to her surroundings. She looked into the direction the voice came from. It belonged to a stranger, a male.

"Show yourself," she hissed, giving up on the sleeping bag figuring it would be easier to ask the man to help her, even though she didn't usually ask others for help.

The male laughed and she heard footsteps from behind her. _'How did he?'_

"Hi there".

The woman turned her head and was now looking up on a blonde young man, older than she obviously but not by more than a couple of years. He had blue eyes, which reminded her of two sapphires, and his blonde hair was spiky and some of it was apparently longer than the rest and fell down and covered half his ears and reached his chin, maybe a few mm past. He was pretty handsome; at least she dared to admit that much, in despite of her being a tomboy. She was a woman after all.

"It's about time you woke up," the man continued cheerfully and stepped closer toward her.

The woman didn't answer; she just glared.

"Is something wrong?" the blonde asked gently but still cheerfully, bending down to her level, obviously not affected by the glare she had suddenly given him.

The woman didn't know what to say so she just began to kick wildly with her legs, hoping for the man to pick up the hint and help her with that stupid sleeping bag.

"Want me to help you with that?" he asked, pointing at the sleeping bag around her lower body half.

The woman managed to nod.

"Well then you should have just said so".

The blonde male only smiled and went closer to her legs to get them free.

It didn't take much more than a minute for the man to free her from the sleeping bag. Yes, she would definitely need to train more, a lot more.

"There you go," the blonde said, smiling at her. She just nodded, hoping that this man didn't expect her to thank him verbally.

He didn't, obviously, because he just kept smiling.

"I'm glad you are awake now, I was starting to worry about you, you sure slept a lot, I don't know how long you had been out cold when I found you but"…

"How long has it been since you found me?" she interrupted, leaning her arms on her thighs while she rested her back against a tree trunk.

"About five hours I'd say," the blonde answered thoughtfully.

"Five hours?" she yelled out in panic. _'That's it, I've wasted enough time here already,_ _I have to find uncle so I can inform him about what happened to our country, if he's still here that is, he could easily have left while I was unconscious or maybe even before I came here'_.

"My name is Minato by the way," the blonde said, reaching a hand out to her. _'Does he honestly expect me to shake it?' _she thought.

"Well nice meeting you Minato and goodbye," she said, ignoring his outstretched hand, and rose to her feet. She had a little trouble with the balance and she felt very weak and almost sat back down again but she managed to stay straight.

"Hey wait," the blonde, Minato, cried and quickly rose to his feet. "Why in such a hurry? I don't even know _your_ name yet".

"It doesn't matter," she answered coolly, "it's not like it's any of your business".

"I told you _mine_," Minato objected.

"Well I didn't ask you to, did I?" she asked, her voice still cool.

"That's the least you can do after I saved you," Minato said.

'_Why is he so eager to learn my name? I hope he doesn't want to hit on me'_.

"I didn't ask you to do that either".

"Well I did, and you should be grateful that I didn't let you lie out there to die, do you realize how cold this country is?"

"Yes," she snorted, "I have noticed, you don't have to tell me, I used to live in the sunniest place in the world". _'Why did I tell him that? He's a stranger, I shouldn't have to tell him anything'_.

"Hey, why so cold? I'm your friend?" Minato said.

"You are a stranger, so therefore you are _not_ my friend," the female said, still in a cool tone.

"A stranger who saved your life," the blonde corrected, "anyway I've told you my name, so I'm not a stranger to you anymore".

The woman sighed. It didn't look like Minato was ever going to give up. _'I better tell him my name so I can get away'_.

"Since you're so stubborn I'll tell you my name but then you must promise to leave me be and get out of my way," the female said, trying to get some annoying short strands of red hair to stay behind her ear.

"Alright, I promise," the blonde male said sincerely.

"If you really must know then my name is Kushina Uzumaki".

The blonde's eyes widened but Kushina didn't seem to notice, either that or she simply didn't care.

"Farewell stranger, thanks for the help". The redhead waved lazily and turned to walk away. She hadn't come far when Minato suddenly shouted her name.

'_Now what does he want?'_ Kushina thought tiredly. _'Maybe he'll get my point and leave me alone if I just keep ignoring him'_.

But that didn't happen though. She saw a yellow flash out of the corner of her eye, or that's what it looked like, and the next thing she knew was Minato himself standing right in front of her, blocking her way.

"What on earth are you doing?" Kushina hissed angrily, glaring at the blonde in front of her. "I thought I told you to stop following me".

"I know," the male said, there was a hint of seriousness in his voice, which made the redhead curious.

"Then why are you here?" she asked. "I have more important things to do than chat with you".

"I'm sure that you have," the blonde said, "I just had to know"… he paused for a moment to think. "Your name was Uzumaki right?"

"Yeah, so what of it? If you think you can track me down or something then you"… Minato cut her off. "No, that's not it at all it's just"… again he held a short pause. "You shouldn't by any chance be familiar with a guy named _Arashi_ Uzumaki?"

Kushina stiffened.

'_Well I guess that is a yes for sure,'_ Minato thought. The blonde looked at the redhead for some time, expecting her to move and say something, mostly he expected her to ask some questions, but she didn't move, it was like time had stopped, not one muscle in her body was moving. That made him worry. He started slowly to wave his hand in front of her face to get her out of her trance and then he speeded up his movements when she didn't react, in the end he waved so fast that all you could see was a blur where his hand was. When he still couldn't get a reaction he was really starting to worry and out in desperation he yelled right into her ear. "HELLO! EARTH TO KUSHINA!" Kushina gave a jump and Minato stepped aside to give her some space, he had yelled louder than intended and he was actually afraid of her reaction, in the few minutes he had known this woman he had learned that she didn't like strangers or foreigners at all and that she didn't trust him and that she seemed to have quite a short temper.

"What do you know about Arashi?" the red-haired kunoichi demanded, not seeming to care that he had just yelled at her and could have damaged her ear drums.

"Wow, calm down," Minato said, trying to hide his uneasiness, _'why does this woman scare me like that?' _"Remember, I'm your friend".

"You're not my friend," Kushina spat viciously. _'What's her problem?'_ Minato wondered. "Now I demand that you tell me how you know of Arashi Uzumaki".

"Alright," Minato said in defeat, "let's sit down and talk". Despite her annoyance Kushina simply nodded and sat down on the sleeping bag Minato had helped her remove after she had woken up. Minato sat down as well thought he maintained some distance, but she didn't care, actually she didn't want him to be too close by her.

"Now will you stop avoiding my questions and just answer?" the redhead said, looking at Minato with a rather strict and demanding expression.

"I wasn't avoiding your questions," Minato said defensively.

"It doesn't matter, just answer," Kushina simply replied.

"Well to tell you the truth I don't really know that much about him," Minato admitted, "I just met him yesterday, though…" Kushina cut him off. "_Where_ did you meet him?" she demanded.

Minato looked puzzled for a moment, he didn't see how that could matter but he decided to answer the woman truthfully anyway. "The bar".

Kushina snorted and turned her gaze away from the blonde. "Men".

"I would never have went in there in the first place if my sensei hadn't run off," Minato said seriously, not knowing why he even bothered to defend himself from her, it wasn't like she cared anyway, was it? "And I didn't drink anything, I'm underage," the blonde added suddenly, still questioning himself why he was telling her this.

Kushina didn't seem the least bit bothered by all this information, in fact, she looked rather relieved.

"Does your sensei know him?" she asked, not bothering to comment on the bar thing.

"Well it appears that they are some kind of friends," Minato told her honestly, "but I don't really know more than that, but my sensei seems to love those pens he sells".

"I see," Kushina said. "Do you know if he's still around?"

"He should be," the blonde replied, "my sensei was supposed to step by his place today to pick up something".

Suddenly Kushina's eyes seemed to shine. _'This girl is weird'_.

"Do you know where they are?" the kunoichi asked in a much happier and much more excited tone than before, which took Minato by surprise.

"No," Minato said, his face suddenly turning sad.

The woman cursed under her breath, looking down at her sore legs. She had hoped that this blonde had been able to give her some useful information, which could help her track down her uncle but it seemed hopeless now. But she couldn't help but ask, even if it was stupid, "Are you sure?"

The blonde nodded. "I am afraid I don't know the location, however if you are willing to wait for my sensei to return then he can tell you where Arashi is, he has been gone for a long time now, I don't think it will be long now before he returns".

"Maybe he's dead, maybe somebody killed him," Kushina suggested, not entirely sure about whether she should stay or not.

"My sensei, killed?" Minato cried, surprised, "I find that very hard to believe, he's one of the legendary sannin of the Leaf".

"I have never heard of the sannin," Kushina said dryly, "what is so great about them?"

Minato was surprised, or maybe shocked was a more fitting word to describe his reaction, to say the least. He had never met anyone before who didn't know of the sannin, even the civilians from other countries knew about his sensei and his former teammates but the woman before him was a kunoichi, a ninja, she should know of them.

"You have never heard about the sannin?" Minato repeated in disbelief.

"Well what did you expect?" the Whirlpool kunoichi snorted. She didn't even wait for Minato to answer before she continued, "We Whirlpool shinobi don't socialize with strangers, we don't care about how legendary people like your sensei are, I wouldn't even be here if I hadn't been forced to leave the paradise of my birth home".

"What forced you to leave?" Minato asked uneasily, not entirely sure if it was a smart move to ask her this question.

Kushina looked down at her hands. Minato looked at her with a worried expression. By the look of her she seemed to be having some kind of inner battle with herself or something like that.

Kushina could feel the tears try to force their way to her eyes. _'Why now?'_ But she was determined not to let them through, she couldn't allow herself to cry anymore and certainly not in front of this blonde, he was a stranger and a foreigner, she could not permit herself to show any kind of weakness in front of him.

After a moment she had finally gained back control of her emotions and she answered him in a cold voice, "That is none of your business, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't ask me such personal questions".

Minato nodded. "Sure thing". _'Well it's nice that she doesn't yell at me'_.

"Still want to hear about the sannin?"

Kushina looked upward for a moment, wondering if she wanted to or not, after a while she lowered her head again and sighed. "Why not, if it can kill some time while we wait for your sensei then let's hear it".

Minato didn't show it but he was happy. He didn't know the reason but something about this woman was interesting and he wanted to talk to her some more and this was a perfect opportunity.

* * *

Jiraiya threw the last dead enemy on the floor. He saw to it that he threw the body as hard as possible even though they were all dead and weren't able to feel the pain. He had just finished questioning the last guy and he hadn't succeeded in getting that much useful information out of them. After that he had killed them.

He had handled Arashi's body with more care. He had gently laid the dead Whirlpool man on the mahogany desk and then said a few prayers.

Jiraiya had examined the dead bodies to look for some clue about where they were from, they didn't have any headbands and he hadn't been able to force that bit of information out of them, all they had told him was that they were rogue ninja. That wasn't impossible, who knew what kind of things people would do in these days, and maybe the rogue ninja had a part in the war as well. They had told him that they had followed orders when they had killed Arashi, they hadn't known why or what good it would do they had just done their job. The sannin hadn't doubted that, he had seen it in their eyes that they were telling the truth. When he had realized that they were no help to him he had killed them; maybe they had been stupid homeless ninja who were only taking orders from someone else but they had still killed one of his friends and they would have to pay for it. So he had killed them.

The sannin headed for the door. When he was half way outside the room he glanced back at the dead body of his friend on the desk. _'I'll be back soon Arashi, and then I'll give you the kind of proper funeral you deserve'_.

* * *

"So that's what the sannin are," Kushina said. Minato had just finished explaining to her about the three legendary sannin. The redhead had shown quite some interest and had taken in every word he had said about them. Minato nodded. "Yes, that's it".

"I guess your sensei's kind of cool then".

Minato nodded again. "Yes, he is". He didn't mention the rather uncool things about the white-haired sannin, he sometimes tried to forget it, which wasn't easy since his sensei constantly did stupid things that reminded him of it, and he didn't want to talk about it either, _and_ he was afraid of what Kushina might think of him if he did.

"So didn't your sensei tell you when he would be back?"

Minato lowered his gaze, he was actually starting to like this woman and he didn't enjoy the thought of disappointing her. "No I'm afraid he didn't say anything about that".

"Oh," Kushina said and sighed under her breath.

Minato awkwardly scratched the back of his head. He didn't like the silence, which was now between them, he desperately searched his head for anything to talk about, just something, which could start a conversation. Suddenly he got it, it might get her angry but he was really curious and he decided that asking her wouldn't be that bad.

"Why are you looking for Arashi anyway?"

"He's family," Kushina replied, "do I need some special reason to visit him?"

"Well no," Minato admitted, "but you just seem so desperate, I just thought the reason for your visit might be important".

Kushina's face saddened. Minato saw it and asked, "What is it? Did I say something wrong?"

Kushina nodded.

"Oh, I am so sorry," the blonde replied, his voice was hardly above a whisper.

"You should be," Kushina said, her voice was low and sad but the blonde didn't miss the hint of anger in it.

"I'm sorry," Minato said again.

"Well I hope so," the redhead murmured, "asking a stranger such personal questions which are none of your business, can't you jut shut up?"

Minato lowered his head and looked at his knees in shame. Kushina's family was clearly a sore spot and difficult to talk about. He regretted asking her about it. But the blonde couldn't help but feel a little hurt by the redhead's words; he had just tried to help. Minato stayed silent.

There was a long awkward silence between the two of them. Minato didn't like it at all and he felt tempted to say something that would cheer the kunoichi up but he couldn't think of anything and she looked like one who wanted anything but up cheering.

For Kushina the silence was a bit relieving, she hadn't felt like talking about the previous events, which had occurred to her, and not at all to a stranger. But she couldn't help but feel a little guilty for talking to Minato like that, it was obvious that he was just trying to help and cheer her up or to easy her mind but her temper and pride forbade her to apologize to him, after all, nobody should put their noses in other people's business regardless of the intentions. Kushina was annoyed with this man but he seemed to be good-hearted and helpful and friendly, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad to open up to him a little more. But as soon as she had thought the thoughts to end a voice inside her head began screaming that she didn't owe this man anything and that he was being rude by not minding his own business, and yet she felt that she owed him something, the man had saved her life after all, he could have just left her out there in the woods and let her freeze to death, but he didn't, he chose to save her and she owed him some gratitude.

Having made up her mind she looked at the blonde sitting some distance away from her. "I'm sorry," she said. Minato looked up at her with a shocked expression, her sudden apology was apparently a big surprise to him.

"I shouldn't have spoken so rudely to you," the redhead continued, "it is just that a lot of things happened to me lately and it's hard to talk about, I just have to see my uncle, there is something he _must_ know".

Minato gave the Uzumaki woman a slight nod. "I think I understand," he said; his voice was low and hardly above a whisper.

There was a minute's silence.

"You can talk if you want," Kushina told the blonde, "I can't give you orders like that and I don't like the silence any more than you do".

A weak smile spread across Minato's face. "Well what am I allowed to talk about?"

Kushina let out a little laugh. "Anything you want, you're a free man in a free country".

Minato nodded. "That's true but I just don't want to hurt you or anything".

"Hurt me?" Kushina said, "you're a nice guy, Minato, I don't think hurting people is your style, and besides, if you wanted to hurt me you wouldn't have taken me to your camp, don't seek my permission, talk about what you want".

"Oh, okay," was all Minato could say, her words had taken him completely by surprise. "Why don't you lead the conversation this time?" he suggested, "then you could find an easy subject".

A small smile spread across Kushina's face, she liked this Minato. "Well," she thought about it for a while, "tell me about your country".

"My country?" Minato asked in disbelief.

Kushina nodded. "Yeah, tell me all about it, your village, your home and your ninja".

Minato nodded. "Sure".

* * *

_A/N: How was it? Did you like it? I personally hope that you did. I also hope that you will be so kind and review this chapter since it would be nice to get more than two reviews per chapter since there are more people reading this, except for Princess of blah blah blah people have only reviewed this story once. I'm not saying that I'm not gratefel, because I really am, thank you all who have reviewed, it's just that I would like to know what you think of the newest chapters and what you don't like about it if there is anything you dislike, so that I can improve and learn from my mistakes. I am not forcing you to review I'm just saying I would like to know what you think about my story. I hope any of you don't take this the wrong way. It might be a while before the next chapter comes up because to be honest I haven't even started writing it since I don't know how to begin it and I have two essays to worry about also and I hate to say or admit it but school comes first, even though I would like it to be different, since I really enjoy writing. So I am asking you to be patient until the next chapter is done and published. Anyway I hoped you liked this one and will review._


	5. Kushina's Story

_A/N: Okay I know that this chapter was delayed by more than a week and for that I'm terribly sorry but I was on a school trip for three days without a computer and then I had some other stuff to take care of also. And then, as I wrote on my profile, there were complications with uploading this chapter as a document, but now it's fixed and the chapter is here, and I didn't lie when I said it was the longest chapter yet, it was over 5,500 words, which is a new record, for this story at least. I hope you will like this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Kushina's story**

The cold fall breeze blew through his hair and clothes, making his body shiver. But he didn't really seem to notice the cold wind, he felt the cool but it was hardly the weather's fault. The guilt was almost unbearable. He had never been bothered this much by emotions before; he was a shinobi, a warrior who had learned to push his personal feelings aside. Shinobi were not supposed to act on human feelings. So why was this any different? He wasn't sure if he understood this either, he had seen countless of shinobi die, including people close to him, and he had felt like crying, but the shinobi in him had always pushed his grief aside and he had learned to live with it, knowing that this was how the life of a shinobi was. He knew that the odds of a shinobi dying from decease or of old age weren't very high but when the moment came where the life of someone was about to end he was never prepared for it.

But this time he felt much worse than he had ever felt before, this time he blamed himself for the death of his friend. If only he had been stronger, if only he had acted instead of standing in place like the enemy had told him to things might have ended out a little different. He knew thinking like this was foolish but one would never know what would have happened if he had acted differently.

He was near the camp now, only around the next corner and he would be there. He didn't look forward to telling Minato about Arashi. Minato hadn't known him that well and would probably not be too affected by the loss but he was innocent, as innocent as a shinobi could be. Minato was so goodhearted and caring, he always took care of others first before himself, he didn't like violence and death, so there was no way he would be unaffected by the news he was about to receive. Minato had told him, after they left the bar, that he thought Arashi seemed like a very nice guy and Jiraiya had agreed. He didn't look forward to seeing his student's reaction either.

With a sigh Jiraiya approached the camp.

* * *

"Sensei!" Minato exclaimed in a tone that was both relieved and happy. The sannin didn't smile at his student's happiness, his expression was grim and filled with sorrow but Minato didn't notice.

"What took you so long?"

"Minato I have terrible news," Jiraiya muttered grimly.

That caught Minato's attention and his look of joy was immediately replaced by a more worried look. "What is it, sensei?"

The pervert opened his mouth to answer, however before he had a chance to say another word he was 'attacked' by a red-haired woman about Minato's age. "Okay old man where is my uncle?" she demanded.

Jiraiya looked confused and turned his head toward his student, giving him a questioning look. Minato went over to them and removed Kushina from his sensei. Kushina glared at the blonde. "What are you doing?" Minato immediately removed his hold of her and pointed at the toad sage. "Give him some space would you?" "What? I just wanted to find out where my uncle is".

"I know," Minato replied, "but attacking him like that is not the best way to get what you want".

"Minato," Jiraiya choked out, still confused, "who is this girl?"

"I'm nineteen, old man," Kushina snapped angrily.

"Well I'm only thirty-three," the sannin replied.

"Never mind," Minato said, feeling embarrassed that Kushina's first meeting with his sensei should start like this. "And to answer your question, sensei," he added, "this is Kushina Uzumaki, I found her in the forest while you were gone and I took her to our camp to prevent her from freezing to death…" Kushina stopped his babbling by hitting him across the head. "Ow, what was that for?" he complained, rubbing the spot she had hit. "You didn't have to tell him all that you idiot, it is embarrassing enough that I couldn't stand on my own legs after fighting those black ninja…" "What ninja?" Minato asked, looking worried at the redhead.

Kushina cursed under her breath. "I'll tell you later if you can get your sensei to lead me to uncle Arashi," she promised the blonde.

"You… you're Arashi's niece?" Jiraiya exclaimed, feeling more uncomfortable than he had felt just before.

To Minato's big surprise Kushina approached his sensei and extended her hand out toward him. "Kushina Uzumaki, nice to meet you, you must be Jiraiya, the legendary toad sannin". Jiraiya hesitated for a moment, clearly as surprised as the blonde was over her sudden change of personality, before slowly extending out his own hand and shook Kushina's. "I am," he said in a low voice, "it is nice to meet you too, niece of Arashi".

"Minato says you know where he is," Kushina told the pervert, smiling politely, "I have been looking for him for a couple of days now so I was wondering if you would be so kind to lead me the way to his place?"

Minato finally saw the reason for Kushina's unusual politeness; she was just trying to make a good impression on Jiraiya to make him show her where Arashi was. _'She wouldn't have to go to the trouble of doing all that,' _he thought unhappily, _'trust Jiraiya-sensei to comply any wish of a beautiful woman he meets'_.

"Minato!" Jiraiya turned away from the way too polite Uzumaki and looked sadly and regretfully at his student. "I said I had terrible news".

* * *

"NO!" Kushina cried out in disbelief. "It's not true, you're lying, it can't be true, it is not true, you're lying, I know you are!"

The three of them, Kushina, Jiraiya and Minato were all sitting down on the flat green grass ground at the camp and Jiraiya had just finished telling the young ones about his visit at Arashi's, _all_ of it, including the terrible detail about the end of Arashi's life. Kushina was currently screaming about how wrong Jiraiya was and how he was lying while thumping her fists down on the ground in frustration.

Jiraiya couldn't stand the look of her, he had felt extremely guilty when Arashi had died, he felt that he had let his friend down by not being able to save him, so when he had been heading back to the camp he had feared the moment where he would have to break the grave news to his student, he hadn't thought that he would be breaking them to one of Arashi's relatives as well.

It also hurt Minato to see Kushina like that, so emotional. He didn't know Kushina that well but he hated seeing people suffer, he hated seeing _her_ suffer even more. He felt the urge to place a comforting hand on her shoulder to help her calm down but he wasn't sure if she would appreciate it so he kept his hands to himself and just watched the red-haired woman take out her anger on the grass.

* * *

They were all standing in front of the mahogany desk in silence.

After about half an hour Kushina had gained back control over her emotions and Jiraiya had told them where Arashi's body was.

So here they were.

Kushina was staring at her uncle's dead body, looking like a statue, absolutely motionless. It reminded Minato of the moment where he had asked her if she was Arashi's relative. Only this time she was shaking, and her eyes were red from crying.

Minato himself felt like crying too. It had only been a day since he had first met the Uzumaki businessman and he had seemed like a very nice old guy and he had hardly gotten to know him and now he was here, dead, in front of him.

Jiraiya looked down at his feet in shame. He couldn't bear to face Arashi. It was his fault that he was dead; Arashi was dead because of him, because he hadn't been strong enough to save him. _'I'm so sorry Arashi. I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you, Minato and I will guard your niece until she is returned to the safety of Whirlpool, I promise you that'_.

His thoughts were interrupted by Minato's low voice. "Sensei what shall we do with the body?" He sounded unsure as he spoke the words.

The sannin thought about it for a moment. He had promised Arashi that he would get a proper funeral and that was a promise he intended to keep but the question was _how_ and _where_ and what would Arashi have wanted? He didn't know the man _that_ well. His glance fell upon Kushina. He knew what to do now.

"We will let Kushina decide what to do with him," the white-haired toad sage answered.

That made Kushina snap out of her trance. "Wh-what do you mean?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I mean," Jiraiya said, not meeting her gaze, "that we will let you decide how to burry him, you're his family after all and probably the one among us three who knew him best, I know you will be able to give your uncle a funeral that he deserves. Does your clan have any traditional ways to say goodbye to your loved ones?"

Kushina shook her head slightly. "Not really," she told him, "but we do have a special cemetery for the members of our clan, but it is in Whirlpool, and we can't go there".

"No, we can't," Jiraiya agreed, "but that is how it is with shinobi, no one is guaranteed a proper grave at a cemetery, some ninja are just left to rot out in the middle of nowhere, at least we can give him a proper burial".

'_But he was a retired shinobi,'_ the redhead thought. She didn't say that out loud though, she just gave the sannin a nod.

"So where do you want to burry him?" Minato asked her softly.

Kushina thought about it for a moment. She would really have preferred Whirlpool but as that wasn't possible, for several reasons, she would have to pick some place close by. She thought about all the places she had been to so far, the shore, the forest and the spot where Minato and Jiraiya had camped. None of the places seemed very appealing to her but they were the only options she had so she guessed one of them would have to do.

"I think I know a place".

* * *

Kushina tried very hard not to cry when she looked at the grave in front of her.

Minato and Jiraiya had just finished burying her uncle. The grave didn't look so impressive; it was just a hole in the ground covered with dirt again and a little rock, which was used for a headstone, on which Arashi's full name was incurved. There were no flowers or other kinds of plants like on a real cemetery. Just the sight of the poor grave made the redhead want to cry. This was far from the grave her uncle deserved. He wasn't a ninja anymore so why couldn't he get a normal grave like other people? It wasn't fair that he should be buried in a place like this, where he would be left alone to be forgotten, where no one would ever visit him again, it wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair to her either. Her uncle could have been the only family she had left. He was her reason to come to this country and now when he was gone she had nothing to do here anymore, where could she go now? She had no reason to live now; she might as well lie down and die.

She wasn't sure if she could hold back the tears anymore.

"It is alright to cry," a soft voice told her from behind.

If Kushina was startled she didn't show it.

The voice gave her some comfort. She knew whom it belonged to, a so-called friend of hers, a blonde.

"Who says I want to cry?" she murmured. If she had been somewhere else or if the circumstances had been different she would have yelled at him but she wouldn't allow herself to do that here, not in front of her uncle's grave.

"Kushina stop trying to hide it, I can see it, I can see how much it pains you to stand here. There is nothing wrong with showing your emotions when you are human. I know how you feel, I have also lost relatives".

"You don't know anything," Kushina hissed angrily, "you didn't know him as well as I did and you don't know me either so stop trying to make me feel better or what ever you claim to be trying to do because it won't work".

"Easy," Minato said calmly, like he wasn't affected by Kushina's harsh words at all. "I didn't mean it like that at all, I was just simply stating some facts, which some people are unaware of".

Kushina just nodded, not wanting to argue with the blonde at the moment or place.

"So? Want some food? Sensei showed up so late and we've been busy the last couple of hours and I haven't eaten anything else the whole day except for some apples".

"How can you possibly think about food on a time like this?" Kushina asked him reproachfully.

"Well I haven't seen you eat anything either since I found you and by the look at you, you had been out for quite some time before that".

Kushina fell silent. The man was right. As a matter of fact she hadn't eaten for days, not since some time before she and her cousins left for the beach at Whirlpool, which was a rather long time ago. She suddenly felt her stomach ruble, strange that she hadn't noticed it before but she was actually feeling hungry.

"What's on the menu?

* * *

Back at the camp the three of them were eating fish in silence. The fishes Minato had caught earlier that day hadn't been moved from the rock piece where he had left them. He picked them up on the way back to the camp since he had had his hands full after he had found Kushina unconscious. Since they were more than Minato had expected them to be at that time they each got only one fish, since they now where three people instead off just two, but none of them had any real appetite either so the food was enough for all of them.

"You have been awfully quiet sensei," Minato said with concern.

"I just don't feel like talking, that's all, you need not worry about me".

"That doesn't sound like you at all, sensei," Minato said, "I mean usually you are very talkative if there is a pretty woman close by". Minato made sure to say the last part as low as possible since he didn't want Kushina to hear it, still afraid of what she might think if she found out his sensei was a pervert. But Kushina heard it and blushed. Minato actually thought she was pretty? Though neither Minato nor Jiraiya noticed it.

"Well I told you I don't feel like talking right now," Jiraiya repeated, he seemed slightly annoyed now. Minato just nodded, accepting his defeat, and left him be.

"M-master Jiraiya?" Kushina asked cautiously.

"Hm? What is it, Kushina?" the sannin asked.

"I was wondering," Kushina held a brief pause, "could you tell me again how exactly those guys who killed him looked like?" She didn't have to mention any name since Jiraiya would immediately know what she was talking about.

Jiraiya hesitated a bit, not really feeling comfortable with that subject but since it was Kushina who had asked he couldn't ignore the question – not because she was a woman but because she was Arashi's niece, a relative who had every right to know about his death. Jiraiya took a deep breath before answering. "There's not much to say about that, their clothing was completely black and covered their entire body and then they had equally colored masks covering their face except for the eyes, that's all".

Kushina nodded. "Did they mention having any allies or comrades close by?"

"They said they were ordered to kill your uncle, but they didn't tell me by whom. If they have comrades close by I don't know, asking them never crossed my mind".

"Oh," Kushina said, clearly disappointed.

"I'm sorry I didn't find out about that," the sannin told the redhead apologetically.

"Don't apologize," the Uzumaki kunoichi told him. "I think I saw some of their comrades".

At this both Jiraiya and Minato had wide eyes. "Are you sure?" the blonde asked her.

"No, but I met some dudes who matched your description," she sent Jiraiya a nod.

"Where? When?" Minato exclaimed, extremely curious and worried at the same time.

"In the forest," the redhead answered.

"But what were you doing in the forest?" Minato asked her.

"Okay I better tell my story from the beginning then, it would make it easier for both of us".

"Yeah, please do".

Kushina ignored that comment.

"It all started when I was on the beach with my cousins, in Whirlpool," Kushina explained. "We were about to leave when suddenly the earth began to shake. We hurried to our village to see what was going on…" Kushina paused what she was about to tell them was probably the most terrible thing she had ever experienced in her entire young life. Just remembering it made her want to cry.

* * *

_When Kushina, Akira and Nina arrived at their village a terrifying sight greeted them. If they hadn't known where they were they wouldn't have believed that this was their home. Several buildings were crushed and those building that were still standing had several broken windows and lots of other damages as well. On the ground were some civilian bodies scattered around._

"_W-what happened here?" Nina asked with fear clearly displayed in her voice._

"_I don't know," Kushina honestly told her cousin, "let's find out"._

_As the three Whirlpool kunoichi made it further into their village they spotted a couple of strangers they had never seen before, they were wearing shinobi headbands, and to Kushina's horror it was not Whirlpool headbands._

"_Who are those guys?" Nina whispered to her twin sister. "I don't know," Akira told her with a shaking voice._

"_Be careful, they must not spot us," Kushina told the twins, "they're foreigners, let's search for our family, we can worry about the others later"._

_With that the three Uzumakis headed to the center of the village where the Uzumaki clan estates were._

_At the clan estates the sight that greeted them there was even worse than before. There were bodies scattered around on the ground like before but now it wasn't just civilian bodies, there were shinobi among them as well._

"_Oh no," Kushina murmured under her breath. She scouted around for enemy shinobi but didn't see any so she motioned for her cousins to follow her over to examine the bodies._

_Kushina looked at the nearest body, it was a young boy, probably around eight years old. He didn't look familiar to her but she could tell by his looks that he was an Uzumaki. Kushina mentally sent her thoughts and condolences to his family, wherever they were and prayed for him to have a good afterlife._

"_Who could have done something like this?" she whispered to herself. "It was the foreigners we saw," the voice inside her told her and Kushina had to agree, that was the only possibility she could come up with so far._

_As the Uzumaki Lady was walking through the streets in the center of Whirlpool she found more bodies, both civilian and clansmen. She could feel the anger burn inside her body and heating her flesh and skin, she wanted to kill those bastards who had done this to her family. She really wished that she had taken some weapons with her to the beach. She made a mental note to never go anywhere without a weapon if she survived this, maybe she could go to her house and get some weapons. But she would have to worry about that later because she heard Nina's sudden call and turned toward the spot where her cousin was standing._

"_What is it, Nina?" Kushina asked the brunette, her voice was no longer calm but her face didn't give her away._

_Nina could only point. Kushina turned her head in the direction the twin had pointed out and she had to fight with all the self-control she had left to suppress a horrifying scream…_

_

* * *

_"What was it that you saw?" Minato asked the redhead with concern; he felt more sorry for this young woman the more he learned about her.

Kushina remained silent for a moment. She needed time to collect herself as she was almost about to burst into tears, as much as she liked Minato and his sensei she still didn't feel comfortable with crying in front of them, she doubted that she ever would, she had never been comfortable with crying in front of people, well besides her mother, which had been very close to her and very understanding. After a while she had finally regained her self-control and the tears did no longer threaten to spill over at any second.

"I saw two people fight," the Uzumaki told the men.

Minato didn't see why that would make her want to scream in horror, ninja saw battles every day, it was completely normal, he wanted to ask Kushina about it but he had a feeling he better not, Kushina would tell him automatically.

"One of them was my uncle, Daisuke, the father of my twin cousins," Kushina answered Minato's unspoken question. "He was my mother's brother. My father and I weren't that close, he insisted on training me harder than anyone else, because I was the heir to my clan, but after my brother was born he hardly paid any attention to me, since he now had a son, meaning I was no longer the clan heir. My uncle was different; he treated me more like a father should treat his daughter than my father ever did, so I loved him very much. For that reason my cousin and I were more like sisters than just cousins".

"What happened next?" Minato then asked, feeling uncomfortable being the one to ask all the questions since Jiraiya was only sitting and listening.

"My cousins and I went closer, to get a better look perhaps, Daisuke Uzumaki was one of our clan's best warriors so we were sure that he would win no matter who it was he was fighting".

'_But they underestimated the enemy?'_ Minato thought.

"But my uncle didn't win his fight," Kushina said. Minato only nodded. "The enemy had him unarmed and down on the ground with a kunai to the throat. Nina, my cousin panicked and went to rescue her father, she went against Akira's and my wishes about staying hidden with us, since we knew there was nothing that any of us could do. But she ignored us and went to help uncle anyway. Of course she was careless and didn't think of surprising the enemy, so instead she went right at him, running out in the open. Of course she didn't stand a chance against him, not only did she not have any weapons on her but she was never that skilled, she was only a genin. In the end both she and uncle were killed".

Kushina wiped her right eye where a simple tear had managed to slip through.

Minato didn't make a sound, what Kushina had just told him was tragic and sad and he had a feeling that the drama wasn't quite over yet.

"After that the foreign shinobi left, Akira and I were too scared to follow him, the deaths of our loved ones was shocking so we were just frozen in place for a while, not able to take our eyes off the scene. Then…" Kushina paused; not knowing how to continue her story, reliving the events was hard.

"You don't have to go into details, you know," Minato told her softly. Kushina smiled gratefully at the blonde.

"Well to make a long story short I watched many of my clansmen and close friends die that night, my family too, my parents, my cousins, they all died".

"How come you didn't die?" Minato asked her.

"My mother told me to leave the island while I still had the chance, I was her only daughter and our bond was something special, we loved each other dearly and she just couldn't stand the thought of losing me, so she made me promise to make a run for it. I couldn't refuse. I had this feeling that I would never see her again after that, and I was right, as we had finished talking an enemy ninja attacked her and killed her…" Kushina buried her face in her hands so the men couldn't see her tears. Kushina had done pretty well at keeping her tears away and holding a straight face but talking about her mother had been too much for her and she had been unable to hold the tears back any longer. She broke down into sobs.

Seeing Kushina crying made Minato feel guilty. He was the one who encouraged her to tell her story from the beginning; if he hadn't then she might not be feeling like this now. He wanted to put his arms around her to comfort her, that was the least he could do but he didn't want to make her feel weak, and he knew how shameful she felt when she cried in front of others. Minato was just sitting there, staring at the crying woman not knowing how to comfort her.

Kushina kept crying for a while, she didn't know how long exactly. When the tears had slowed down and her sobs had been reduced to small whimpers she lifted her head a little bit just so she could wipe her face, she was still afraid to look up at the males, not wanting them to get a look at her face. She thought she must have looked horrible. She was glad she wasn't wearing any makeup.

"Sorry," she said after a while, feeling embarrassed by her sudden outburst. "I don't know what came over me". Neither Minato nor Jiraiya said anything.

"Anyway I managed to escape the place. It was no accident that I found myself in the Land of Sea. I knew it was here that my uncle, Arashi was making most of his business trips to so I came here hoping to find him and break the news to him. When I arrived I was exhausted and had to rest for a while. The next day I felt better though not fully recovered, but I told myself I couldn't waste more time so I went to search for my uncle. That's when I was walking through the forest and met those ninja".

Minato nodded in understanding, finally being able to put everything together.

"At first I just kept walking, thinking they would mind their own business and leave me be but then they attacked me. I eventually killed them, but the fight had exhausted me so much that I passed out, then you," she nodded toward Minato, "found me and brought me here".

"It sounds like you've been through much then," Minato said quietly. The redhead nodded. Jiraiya was still quiet. He had felt really bad when he had found out Kushina was an Uzumaki but that was nothing compared to how he felt now. It hurt to think about all this young woman had been through to get to her uncle and because of his own stupidity her search had been in vain. He wondered what would become of her now. _'I'm sorry'_.

* * *

Minato walked over to the fire in silence. He didn't feel sleepy so instead he had decided to sit by the bonfire for a while, maybe that would make him sleepier.

When he reached it he spotted another figure sitting by it. He smiled, he was glad he would have some company, Jiraiya had already gone to sleep.

When he sat down next to the fire Kushina turned her head, finally aware of his presence.

"What are you doing up this late at night?" the redhead asked him. Her tone didn't hold any kind of specific emotion.

"I could ask you the same," the blonde said smoothly.

The redhead didn't give him any response so he continued, "I'm not sleepy". Minato could swear he saw a slight nod but he wasn't sure. "What's your reason for staying up?"

"The same as yours," the redhead answered.

"I see," Minato answered her softly.

After that was said a silence followed. It lasted only a couple of minutes but it seemed long and boring for both parts.

"So..." they both answered at the same time. But then they fell silent again. A minute later only Kushina broke the silence. "Are you and your sensei going back to your village tomorrow?" she asked silently, looking away from the blonde in no particular direction.

"I hope so," Minato answered, "but knowing sensei one can never know what he has got planned, we were supposed to have returned yesterday but sensei insisted on going here first".

"Then I owe your sensei my thanks," the Uzumaki said. When Minato looked at her questioningly she continued. "If you hadn't been here I would probably have frozen to death out in the woods, if not then I would likely still be searching for my uncle, who knows what I would have done without you".

Those words took Minato by surprise. Coming from this stubborn woman they meant a lot. He also felt warm inside, for what reason he didn't know.

"Well I'm only glad that we could help," he finally said. At this they both smiled though the other one didn't know it. Minato was happy that he and Kushina could talk like this without having to yell at each other. He still wasn't sure what the Whirlpool kunoichi thought of him. While thinking for himself another question struck his mind.

"What are _you_ planning to do now?"

That question made Kushina's face sadden a bit, but only a bit, meaning it wasn't visible to Minato in the darkness of the night. Kushina hadn't really thought about that, talking with Minato had made her forget her position for a moment, but now she was reminded that she was in fact homeless, well not entirely, for sure, but if she ever returned to Whirlpool she doubted it would look like much of a home.

"I don't know," she told Minato honestly. "I am as good as homeless".

"You think your country is destroyed?"

Kushina shook her head. "I don't know, probably not, but by the look of it my people were losing the battle, I'd want to go back there and check but I'm exhausted right now, there is no way I will manage to head back now and even if I was able to reach it who knows what I'll find there, I would not be able to defend myself If I'd run into any enemies". Admitting this was hard for her but for some reason admitting this to _Minato_ didn't bother her as much as it would have if it had been to someone else.

"How exactly did you get here all the way from Whirlpool? Isn't it an island in the middle of the sea?" Minato wondered.

"Yes, it is, I guarantee you getting here wasn't easy".

"So how exactly did you do it?"

"The walking on water technique," the redhead answered.

"You mean to tell me that you _walked_ all the way?" Minato asked the woman in disbelief, arching his brows.

"I tell you it wasn't easy, I must have fallen in at least ten times along the way".

At this Minato laughed. He laughed so much that it threatened to wake up Jiraiya. Kushina smiled at him.

When Minato had finally gained back his self-control and his laughter had been reduced to small giggles he coughed up an 'I'm sorry'. Kushina was amused by his way of laughing and didn't mind. "Well we Uzumaki do have pretty bad chakra control, or most of us do at least," she said. Minato only smiled.

It was when they were both reminded of what they were actually talking about that they put on serious faces.

"Maybe you could go with us back to the Leaf village," Minato suggested.

"What?" Kushina asked in disbelief.

"Well I'm not asking you to move in there permanently," Minato felt embarrassed, "just so you can recover and get some medical attention and rest, then you could go check out your own village".

Kushina thought about what the blonde was suggesting for a moment. It did seem like a good choice to go with them, and then she could recover properly and gain back the strength needed to face her homeland. But would she be welcome in his village? What if the people there wished to have nothing to do with her and simple showed her away? It would probably be a long trip and a waste if she was turned down. But then why would Minato suggest it then? He himself seemed like a nice guy so there was no reason to think that the rest of his people would be any different. And it would only be for a couple of days, a week at most, probably. No, there was no reason to turn down Minato's generous offer.

"That sounds good Minato, I'd very much like to go with you".

* * *

_A/N: How was it? Did you like it? Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, I'm still trying to update regularly but right now I haven't written anything yet and I have no idea how I want the next chapter to be I'm ill, cold, hoarse and fever and everything so it will probably slow me down a little. Now remember this: No reviews - no update._


	6. The Village Hidden in the Leaves

**Information Area  
**

**Hiruzen Sarutobi** is the Third Hokage of the Leaf village. He is 52 years old. He was the sensei of Jiraiya and his teammates, Orochimaru and Tsunade. His wife died after giving birth to their daughter Akina, so he lives alone with his daughter and his son Asuma.

**Tsunade** is one of the legendary sannin along with Jiraiya, and his former teammate, which means she was one of the pupils of the Third Hokage. She has long blonde hair, which she has arranged in a lazy ponytail. She is married to a man named Dan and has a seven year old daughter named Shizune, which goes to the ninja academy.

**Chapter 5 – The Village Hidden in the Leaves**

The journey to the Leaf village did take rather long, as Kushina had expected. They sailed to the Land of Tea, which took about a day and a half and then they traveled the rest of the way by foot, since Fire country and Tea country were neighbors. Kushina used moth of the sailing time sleeping to recover better from her large use of chakra. Normally she wouldn't have agreed to such a thing because she felt fine and didn't like to appear weaker than others but she would need all the strength she could get to return to Whirlpool, plus that she would slow them down on their walk to the Leaf village and she wouldn't have liked that either. On the way to the village after having slept for a day and a half she felt much better and felt no exhaustion at all when she leapt from tree to tree. It was amazing how many trees there were in Fire country, it made the forest in the Sea country look pathetically small.

Kushina also noticed how the weather changed, apparently Fire country was a little warmer than Sea country but it still couldn't beat the heat in Whirlpool country.

Kushina was amazed by the sight of the red gates in front of the Leaf village, she could tell that Minato's home was way bigger than her own.

When the three of them entered the village she gaped at the sight of it. It was beautiful. "You… you really live… here?" the redhead asked Minato, still looking amazed.

Minato nodded. "Beautiful isn't it?" he asked the woman and she nodded. "It sure is".

"Minato? Do you mind going to the tower alone? I have some… business to take care of," Jiraiya said. Minato noticed how off his sensei looked but didn't comment. He could see there was something bothering his sensei but he could also see that he wanted to be left alone so he just nodded. "Sure thing sensei, you go ahead".

Jiraiya didn't waste any time and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So what now?" the redhead asked Minato.

"Well I have to give the Hokage a report of our mission," Minato explained.

"Oh," Kushina said, nodding.

"Why don't you come along?" Minato suggested. That made the redhead blink a few times in surprise. "You want me to go with you to see the Hokage?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well I'll have to tell him why we're late and to make sure he knows you're here, after all we don't let _any_one inside our village".

'_Thanks for the warning, Blondie,'_ Kushina thought sarcastically.

"Well?" Minato said patiently, "are you coming?"

"I guess I am".

* * *

Kushina was impressed by the Hokage tower. It was huge. They didn't have those kinds of buildings in her home village. Kushina's constant gasping and amazement amused Minato; he couldn't wait to show her the rest of the village.

They didn't wait long before they were allowed to enter the Hokage's office. After hearing a soft 'enter' Minato slowly opened the oak door.

"Greetings Lord Hokage," Minato said and offered the old man a small bow. Kushina wasn't sure what to do so she just kept quiet in one of the corners of the room.

The old Hokage smiled behind his desk. "Welcome back Minato, how was your mission?"

"The mission was a success Lord Hokage, no trouble at all, it went smoothly," the blonde told him.

"Good," said Sarutobi. Then his gaze fell upon Kushina, which was standing in a corner, as close to the wall as possible, trying to be invisible. "And who might you be, young lady?" the Hokage asked.

"This is Kushina Uzumaki," Minato explained. "I met her on the way home from the mission, her country was attacked and she escaped, I allowed her to come here to recover from her injuries, until she is ready to head back to her home".

"I see," the Third said, putting down his pipe and placed it on the table. "So Whirlpool was attacked?"

Minato's first thought was, _'how did he know she's from Whirlpool?'_ but then he remembered that this man was called 'The Professor' and must have known where Kushina was from the moment he was told she was an Uzumaki. He gave his Hokage a nod.

Sarutobi felt sympathy for the young woman in the corner. "She is welcome to stay as long as she needs".

"Thank you, Lord Hokage," a female voice said. That startled Minato, he had completely forgotten that Kushina was in the room with him, since she had hid in the corner and not spoken. Now the redhead had left the corner and was standing next to him.

The old man smiled. "Don't mention it, I'm happy to help". Minato smiled in return. "Thank you Lord Hokage, the both of us thank you". He turned to leave and Kushina just followed him, when Minato heard his name be called and the two stopped in their tracks.

"Does she have a place to stay?" the old Hokage asked.

Minato could have slapped himself for forgetting such an important detail.

"Well no, she doesn't, but I'd be happy to take her in, I have a big house you know".

"Don't you have any hotels around here?" Kushina asked. Both Sarutobi and Minato looked at her with surprised expressions.

"Yes we have," Sarutobi answered, unsure if it was the right thing to do.

"Fine, then I can rent a room, it won't be too long, a week at most".

"You've got any money?" Minato asked the redhead suspiciously. _'What's her problem? What has she got against staying with me?'_

That question made Kushina blush. "Oh crap," she murmured. "I guess I have no choice then".

"Relax," Minato told her, "I won't bite, I promise". That didn't make Kushina feel better though.

They once again thanked the Hokage and left the tower.

* * *

Kushina felt very embarrassed as she sat on the couch almost naked except for her underwear. She thanked God that the one examining her was a female. She was shaking with cold, in Whirlpool one could wander around in the streets wearing nothing but underwear and still feel lovely warm, but this wasn't the case in this village. She couldn't wait to get out of here already.

The one examining her was a woman named Tsunade, the most skilled medical ninja in the village, or that's what Minato had told her, and Jiraiya's old teammate. She looked like she was in the beginning of her twenties when in reality she was in her early thirties. She seemed to be a very nice lady. But Kushina was still not happy about Tsunade touching her skin and seeing her almost naked body. That's why she disliked doctors and hospitals so much, they always made her do things she didn't want to and their touches weren't gentle either. She hoped Tsunade was different, but Minato seemed to like her so it should all be all right. But she couldn't help but feeling a little nervous. She disliked anything that and something to do with medicine and doctors.

"So you're undressed? Good," a voice said, which made Kushina, who had been looking down at her feet, look up. It was Tsunade. Kushina sighed under her breath. The examination could begin.

* * *

"Try to get as much rest as you can the next couple of days and don't overexert yourself too much. You have a couple of small bruises all over your body but they'll heal on their own fast enough and as far as I can see there's no infection. You're completely healthy and fine enough," Tsunade finished her long speech.

Kushina, who now had her clothes on again, nodded gratefully. "Thank you, that's a big relief". _'But what am I supposed to do now? I don't know my way around this village, how can I stay with Minato if I don't know where he lives?'_ the redhead thought uncomfortably.

Her question was answered as Tsunade sighed in exhaustion. "I really need something to eat otherwise I'll probably pass out from the stress, there's simply too much to do around here". The blonde medic turned to Kushina and smiled, or tried to, since she was really tired. "Want to come with me and grab some lunch?" Kushina looked at her with a weird expression. "My treat," the older woman added.

Kushina thought about it for a moment. Well it would be nice to get to know Tsunade a little better since she was a friend of both Jiraiya's and Minato's and it wasn't like she had anything else to do so why would she refuse?

"Fine".

* * *

The two women ate lunch in a quiet restaurant with not many people. Tsunade settled for bean soup while Kushina had rice and fish, she was from a country in the middle of the sea after all, and therefore had fish rather often.

The two women talked and got to know each other a little better and Kushina came to like the blonde woman a lot.

After they had their lunch Tsunade and Kushina met up with Minato and talked a bit. Then Tsunade left and Minato offered to take Kushina to his house. Kushina, who decided that she had nothing better to do, accepted.

Minato lived in a house, which was a pretty good size, not as big as her house had been but it was big enough to a family of six or so. Minato told her that it was his childhood home, which he had lived in alone since the death of his parents about eleven years back. Kushina felt both relieved and disappointed, she was relieved because he lived alone, which meant that she wouldn't have to watch in pain when Minato was around his family, but she didn't really like the thought of living in this house with him, alone, even though it was only temporary, she had known many guys who had wanted to be with her and approach her, so the thought of living alone with a _guy_ wasn't appealing.

"I hope you'll be comfortable here," Minato told her. Kushina only nodded.

After showing her one of the guest rooms where she would be sleeping Minato left her alone.

Kushina looked around in the room. It was a pretty good size; there was a bed, king size, a closet, a desk and a mirror. And then there was a window with view over the woods. It was a nice room, it couldn't beat her own room at home in Whirlpool but it would do nicely for now.

The redhead threw herself down on the bed, feeling tired. Before she knew it she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Minato entered his house tired. He had taken a quick trip to do some grocery shopping but he was held up by people, who either wanted to chat with him or hear the details about his latest mission. And then he met Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara and Chouza Akimichi who tried to convince him to with them to the bar. Minato didn't get why they were drinking so much, especially since they were under age, but most bars were open to all ninja regardless of their age. Well Minato wasn't going to waste the best years of his life in a bar drinking away his brain, he had, once again, politely declined their offer. He sighed. His reputation could be so tiring some times.

In the end he had decided to order a pizza, since he was too tired to make an attempt to cook anything and he also had a guest so burned food simply wouldn't do tonight.

Minato put the pizza on the dining table in the kitchen and took off his waistcoat.

He went up the stairs to the second floor and went for Kushina's room. He hoped she was hungry; otherwise the food would go to waste because he had bought an extra big pizza with both pepperoni and ham. He knocked softly on her door. He waited for a moment but there was no answer so he opened the door carefully to take a peek inside. What he saw made him smile a bit. On the big bed Kushina's slender figure was lying asleep. Her chest moved up and down as she breathed. He noticed that she was lying _on_ the covers and not _under_ them. He thought about moving her and put the covers on her but he decided against it, afraid to disturb her in the process.

He slowly shut the door and went downstairs again to enjoy his pizza.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, there are news from the information area after three chapters without any. There are things I don't like from the canon, which I will change e.g. Dan's death, in this story Dan and Tsunade are married and Shizune is their daughter. Also, I think that Sarutobi has more than one child, because there's no way that Asuma can be Konohamaru's father. I know that this chapter is a little shorter than the others so please forgive me for that, but I really didn't have anything more to say this time, I hope to put some more action into the enxt chapter but I'm not sure what I want it to be about yet. See you next time and remember to post a review, it will only take a minute, just to tell em what you think, because otherwise - no update._


	7. Recovering

_A/N: Okay I finally finished chapter six. It was a pain to write I tell you. I apologize for it taking this long but the most important thing is that I uploaded it, right? I hope you will like this as much as you liked the other chapters and please submit a review when you are done reading, otherwise there will be no update._

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Recovering**

The next day Minato showed Kushina around in the village. He started with the Hokage monument where the three Hokage faces were incurved. Kushina was impressed, they didn't have a monument like that in her village to honor their leader but Whirlpool wasn't among what Minato called the five great shinobi nations. Minato's village wasn't ruled by a clan, like in Whirlpool, but the Leaf village had more than one ninja clan. In this village the ruling Hokage appointed his own successor, which a council of elders and clan heads had to approve. In the Hidden Leaf village the Hokage was the strongest ninja.

Next was the Hokage Tower, which Kushina had already seen but Minato told her all the details he knew about it. Then he showed her the headquarters of the military police force in the village. Minato explained to the redhead that the police force was run by the Uchiha clan, which was one of the most powerful clans in the village. Kushina was amazed when he told her that the Uchiha clan had a very powerful kekkei genkai called the Sharingan, which allowed them to see the movements of their opponent, thus being several steps ahead. The Sharingan could also see the flow of people's chakra.

Then when it was close to lunchtime Minato took Kushina to a newly opened restaurant called Ichiraku Ramen, which served noodles. Minato was surprised to find out that ramen was Kushina's favorite dish. The owner of the stand was a young man in his mid-twenties named Teuchi. He was very friendly. Minato watched in pure shock and surprise how Kushina ate a total of seven bowls of ramen. Minato lost his appetite and offered the redhead the rest of his own food, which she gladly accepted and dug into, making her eat a total of eight bowls.

After that Minato showed her around in the center of the village where various shops were, like the Yamanaka flower shop. The shop owner, some old woman, offered Minato some flowers for his 'girlfriend,' but Minato declined, because he had no girlfriend. They left before the woman had a chance to comment.

After that Minato showed Kushina the academy, where kids were taught to be ninja. Kushina was fascinated by it also, because her village didn't have one.

Minato was a good guide and Minato blushed when Kushina told him.

When they went back home to Minato's house it was almost evening. Minato decided to give Kushina a proper tour of his house, showing her every room.

When it was time for supper Kushina insisted on doing the cooking. Minato was a little hesitant about the idea but he gave in, delighted not to have to make the dinner himself. And if the food for some reason didn't turn out well he would just take some chips or whatever he had in his cabinet and eat that. But if he didn't have any then it wasn't such a big deal, he was a ninja, and he could live without dinner.

When Kushina called for him to set the table Minato's eyes widened in surprise. Even before he reached the kitchen the sweet delicious smell of home cooked food reached his nose. He sighed with delight. He happily, almost eagerly, ran into the kitchen to find the plates and chopsticks.

When they were both seated at the table and Kushina had placed the food on the table Minato hungrily licked the area around his mouth. Kushina took his plate and put some rice and fish on it and gave it back to the blonde. "Dig in," she told him.

Minato didn't hesitate one second, he immediately picked up his chopsticks and took a piece of fish and put it into is mouth.

When he had swallowed the food he sighed with contentment and rubbed his stomach. "This is really delicious Kushina," he said, "I didn't know you could cook".

Kushina smiled. "Glad you liked it, this is the least I can do after you allowed me to stay at your house while I recover".

"Don't mention it," Minato said, "I enjoy your company. Living in a house this size by myself can be rather lonely and boring, it's good to have a guest".

Kushina just nodded. She could understand that.

After that the couple ate in silence. When they were both done Minato put his chopsticks down and rubbed his stomach. "Wow Kushina," he said, "this was really delicious, you'd make one heck of a wife".

Kushina sighed and looked down. Minato saw it. "Did I say something wrong?

"No," Kushina said, "It's not you, it's just that it reminded me of something".

"Oh," Minato said".

"My father said something similar once when he tasted my cooking. You remember I told you my father gave me training before my brother was born?"

Minato was a little surprised but he nodded.

"Well after my brother was born my father stopped training me, I was not the heir any more so what was the point? Then my mother started teaching me to cook and other things that were important to make a good housewife. That was all my father wanted me to learn. Of course I didn't want any of that, I was a tomboy, I wanted to be the best kunoichi in my village, I didn't want to get married, raise kids and stay home to take care of the house when the men were out fighting. My mother understood me but there was nothing she could do about it, we were women and we should know our place".

"I'm sorry," Minato said, "What I meant was that you are a really good cook".

Kushina nodded. "I know and thank you".

They didn't exchange any other words after that. Kushina went back into the kitchen to wash the dishes. Minato would have objected, not wanting her to do all the work herself, but he figured that she needed some space alone to think. Their conversation at the table had awoken some old memories for Kushina, it was probably best to leave her be.

When Minato half an hour later was well seated in a sofa in his living room Kushina came in to him and told him that she would retreat to bed. Minato nodded and wished her a good night. When she left Minato sighed. He wondered how long it would be before Kushina would insist on going home. He could only guess how useless she was feeling at this moment, not being able to fight with her family, being with him and doing nothing, sleeping safely in a bed with no danger around the corner. But he was glad she was safe.

* * *

The next day Kushina stayed in her room until midday. Minato didn't know if she was sleeping or just not in the mood for coming down, he had decided to leave her alone and let her come down by herself when she felt like it.

That afternoon Minato decided to catch up on his training to keep himself in shape. The Hokage had promised him to keep him off duty as long as Kushina was in the village but a little training couldn't hurt, maybe he could work on the new jutsu he had had on his mind for a while now. With all that war-stuff going on he hadn't really had any relaxing spare time.

After a while Minato decided to take a little break. He had been pushing himself hard to keep up with the lost days of training and he was feeling exhausted now. He sat down on the grass in his backyard. It wasn't really a real training field like the clans had it was just a normal backyard with grass everywhere and a few training dummies. And then there was a big oak tree with a painted bulls-eye on. But it was enough for Minato, as long as he could do some training he wouldn't complain.

The blonde gave a jump as a soft female voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hello".

Minato turned his head to look at the newcomer. He had been used to living alone and had been so occupied with his training that he forgot about his foreign guest.

"Oh, Kushina," he said. "Don't ever sneak up on me like that again".

"Sorry," the redhead said. She sat down next to him. "Don't you think you should eat something? You look tired".

Minato sighed. "I'm fine, I just haven't trained much the last couple of days".

"It looks like you've done enough for today," Kushina said. "I was watching you from the window".

"Oh," Minato said. "You know you need to eat more than I do, you didn't come down for breakfast or lunch".

Kushina chuckled. "I'm fine, I haven't really pushed myself today or something, but now that you mention it, I do feel kind of hungry". The redhead gazed upwards thoughtfully. "Why don't you join me?"

Minato sighed and then smiled. "All right, if you really want me to".

* * *

Kushina cooked the meal for herself and Minato. Since she hadn't eaten breakfast she made eggs and bacon. Minato didn't mind and dug into the food hungrily.

Kushina smiled. "Dig in".

* * *

"Now," Minato said, when they were both done with their food, Minato having eaten most of it while Kushina had only eaten a little bit. "This was a lovely meal, Kushina, now I think I will go back to my training".

Kushina nodded. "Well it is not my place to stop you so if that's what you want to do then go ahead, actually, if you don't mind, I would like to join you".

"You would?" Minato asked her, surprised. The redhead nodded. "I have to be strong when the time comes, you know". She didn't have to say more, Minato knew exactly what it was she wanted her strength for.

"Well you are more than welcome to join me then," Minato said, hiding his worry with a shiny smile.

* * *

Kushina spent the rest of the day training with Minato, who took it easier so that Kushina had a chance. The next day they trained together the entire day, only stopping to eat and drink. They did the same the day after that and Minato started to see improvement in Kushina's style of fighting.

The next day Kushina asked Minato to spar against her. Minato was a little hesitant about the idea but he gave in when he saw that the redhead wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Kushina was able to keep Minato busy for five whole minutes before he managed to beat her, of course he didn't use the Flying Thunder God, otherwise he would have won the fight in seconds. Kushina was in a bad mood for a while for having lost their spar but she got over it and instead made a vow to train harder so that she could be able to beat him one day. Minato was amazed; he had never before met a woman with such determination.

That night Kushina spent hours in the backyard training by herself while Minato was watching through the window in is bedroom. Watching the scene somehow made the blonde smile. It looked like she was trying to prepare herself for her return to the Land of Whirlpool. It was really a shame that she would have to leave eventually, he was starting to like being around his new roommate.

He sighed. Whatever Kushina decided to do he hoped that she would not be killed.

* * *

The next day Kushina told Minato that she felt fully recovered.

"Well I'm glad to hear that," Minato told her with a fake smile. "But I think you should go see Tsunade and ask for her opinion on this before you go out to battle. You have to be absolutely sure".

"I think I know my body well enough to be absolutely sure without seeing a medic," Kushina said.

Minato nodded. "But still, you are about to go out to risk your life, you have to be in prefect shape. Please, I can bring Tsunade here if that would make you feel more comfortable".

"You're not my father, "Kushina said, "you have no authority over me, you cannot force me to get a checkup".

"I never said anything like that," Minato said, "I'm just concerned that's all, it cannot hurt to hear Tsunade's opinion on this".

"I just don't want to," Kushina said, "I don't like checkups".

"Are you afraid?" Minato asked her.

That did it for Kushina. She sent her blonde friend a glare. "Alright I'll do it, but it has to be done here".

* * *

Tsunade had to agree with Kushina. She had fully recovered, though she still had a couple of scars that she had gotten in the Sea country but they would not be a problem.

Kushina was the only one that was happy about the news. Both Minato and Tsunade would have liked that she stayed with them longer.

Some time after supper that evening Jiraiya stopped by to see how things were going with Kushina. Minato told him what Kushina had decided.

Jiraiya nodded. "That would have happened sooner or later, kid," he said.

Minato did not disagree on that. "But I'm worried about her, sensei, I don't know if she is ready for it".

"What makes you think you have experience enough to decide whether she is ready or not?" Jiraiya asked, arching a brow.

Minato sighed. "I'm just worried," he said, "she could get killed".

"That is the risk we accept when becoming ninja," Jiraiya said. "That could very well happen to you each time you go out on a mission, especially now when we are at war. Why would Kushina be any different?"

Minato didn't answer that question. He was wondering the exact same thing himself, why was he so worried about Kushina? He never worried about his comrades like this before they headed out of the village. Why was Kushina any different?

"If it makes it any better Minato," Jiraiya continued, "then I thought about going along with her. I swore by Arashi's grave that I would protect Kushina until she was safe in Whirlpool".

Minato managed to produce something that looked like a small smile. "Well then be sure to protect her and don't… you know what I mean". Minato couldn't bring himself to speak the full sentence. Jiraiya understood but that didn't stop him from putting on a hurt expression. "Minato, how could you even think…" he said, gasping in order to make his act more real (not).

"Whatever," Minato said in a bored voice, "just don't do it". He rose from his chair at the kitchen table before Jiraiya could say more. "I'm going to bed".

* * *

Kushina put the book she had been reading (one she had borrowed from Minato of course) aside when she heard the soft knocks on the door to her temporary room. She rose from the bed and went to answer.

The redhead opened the door and revealed Minato. She was a little surprised. Minato never came to her at night, not unless he called for her to come eat but they had eaten supper already. She wondered if something was wrong.

"You still want to leave tomorrow?" he asked her.

* * *

Minato walked them to the main gate the next morning. Jiraiya had a bag with some supplies for the trip while Kushina had nothing, since she hadn't had anything when she first came to the Leaf village. Kushina had mixed emotions about this trip; she was happy that she could finally go back home to her birth country, and she was overjoyed to know that Minato's sensei would go with her, but she had enjoyed her time in the Hidden Leaf village and she knew that she was going to miss it. She hoped that maybe she could come and visit her new friends in the Leaf some day; now her father couldn't prevent her from going anywhere. She immediately felt ashamed at that thought; her father had had his best interests at heart for sure.

The redhead waited patiently while Jiraiya was exchanging a few words with the blonde. When they were done Jiraiya approached her. "You ready for this?" he asked her with worry. Kushina felt touched seeing how much he cared but nodded eagerly. "You bet I am, let's get on with it, I'm dying to kick some Stone-butt".

Jiraiya would have sweat dropped if this mission wasn't so damn serious. Kushina reminded him very much of a boy.

"Well then it's good bye," Jiraiya told Minato.

"Wait a moment," the blonde exclaimed and approached Kushina, looking rather depressed and nervous. Jiraiya didn't comment but stepped a little aside to give the two of them some space.

"Good bye, Kushina," Minato told her sincerely. Kushina smiled.

"Here," the blonde withdrew some metal from his pocket. Kushina took it and examined it with her eyes. It was some kind of kunai. But it was three-ended instead of those usual kunai she used to fight with. It had some white paper with symbols wrapped around its hold. "Thanks," Kushina said happily, thrilled to have a weapon in her possession again.

"For luck," Minato told her. Kushina nodded gratefully. "Thanks," she whispered.

"You're welcome," Minato murmured. Then the blonde extended his hand out to her. Kushina stared oddly at it at first but then she realized what he wanted and she extended her own arm and shook his hand. "It was nice meeting you, Minato Namikaze". Minato nodded. "The same goes for me, Kushina Uzumaki".

Jiraiya watched the young couple exchange goodbye and felt very touched. He thought that the two could have become very good friends if it wasn't for these circumstances. He hoped for both of them that this wouldn't be the last time they would see each other.

After a few moments they parted and Kushina approached him. "I'm ready now, Master Jiraiya".

"Then let's head out," the sannin said. He sent Minato one last glance and he was sure Kushina did the same, before the two of them made their way through the village gates.

* * *

_A/N: What do you think? Do you like it? Please review, it makes me write faster, believe it or not and remember, no reviews - no update._


	8. Two Genin and One Chuunin

_A/N: WOW! This is actually a quick update, didn't take more than a few days to write, I'm proud of myself, I've been so lazy the last couple of weeks. Someone said that s/he hoped to see the Yellow Flash in action in this chapter, I'm sorry to disappoint you but Minato and Kushina are completely seperated during this chapter. That's all I will reveal, find out more through reading the chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Two Genin and One Chuunin**

Minato walked around in the streets of the Hidden Leaf village. He was bored, and he felt lonely, without Kushina or his sensei around and with no new missions assigned for him there wasn't really much to do. He had just trained in his backyard for two hours straight and he didn't feel like doing that anymore so now he was just wandering around in the streets, not really caring where his feet were leading him.

It had only been two days since they left but it was already so boring and lonely that it was indescribable. Yesterday morning he had went to the guestroom Kushina had used and told a nonexistent person to come down for breakfast. He had been so used to having her in his house that the fact that she was no longer there hadn't really slipped in yet.

"Minato".

Minato gave a jump, having been so occupied with his own thoughts that he had forgotten all about his surroundings. He turned around to see one of his fellow jounin.

"What is it?" he asked dryly.

"The Hokage wants us at the tower right away".

'_Well that's something able to kill some time,'_ Minato thought. "Let's go".

* * *

When Minato and the other jounin, whose name was Binji by the way, arrived at the Hokage tower there were several other jounin as well, all of them older than Minato. _'Are we all going out on a very dangerous mission?'_ Minato wondered.

All the talk and whispering, which had been going on before, quickly stopped when the Hokage entered the room.

"I'm glad that you made it here," he said. A few, including Minato, noticed that Sarutobi didn't have his pipe.

"As some of you may have noticed, a couple of days ago a new generation of ninja graduated from the academy and became genin. Now we need some jounin to lead those new squads. That is why you are all here".

There were a few gasps of surprise.

"You will each be given a squad," the Hokage continued.

Next the Hokage called up each jounin's name and gave them some files on their new students. Then they left.

Now Minato was the only one remaining with the Hokage.

"Now, Minato," Sarutobi said. "You will only be granted two fresh academy students".

"What?" Minato asked. "I thought that all squads should have three members, not including the sensei".

"And that is correct," Sarutobi said. "But we're having a special situation here".

Before Minato could ask more questions the Third said, "Come in, Kakashi".

The door opened and in stepped a little boy. Minato recognized him, this boy was a person he would recognize anywhere, and not because he was wearing a mask on the lower part of his face or because he had a big knife on his back. No, it was the wild silver hair that gave him way. This little boy was the son of the White Fang, Kakashi Hatake.

"I assume you know that he graduated four years ago at the age of five, right?" the Third asked Minato, who nodded. "And you also know that he made chuunin three years ago?" Minato gave another nod.

"Then you might know that Kakashi here has no squad".

Minato just nodded.

"Minato," The Third said, "your job is to take on a team of two genin and this chuunin," the Hokage gestured toward Kakashi.

"You want me to be his sensei?" Minato asked, wide-eyed.

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes".

'_I can't believe I'm going to teach Kakashi Hatake,'_ thought Minato.

* * *

Kushina panted. Finally they had reached the Land of Tea. She really was getting tired of leaping from tree to tree, which she and Jiraiya had been doing for the past two days.

She hoped that the rest of the trip would be quick, neither she nor Jiraiya knew how long it would take to sail to Whirlpool. They would find a boat and sail there. Kushina knew the directions from the Land of Sea.

She would have preferred that Jiraiya summoned a toad, that way they wouldn't have to pay any money for a boat, but Jiraiya had told her that toads didn't like sea water so that was not an option.

"Are you alright?" the toad sage asked her. She nodded. "Let's continue; we don't have time to waste". Jiraiya nodded. _'I wonder if we even have any time left'_.

* * *

"I guess this is the classroom, huh?" Minato wondered.

Kakashi didn't answer.

Minato sighed. "Well, let's go in there to meet our new teammates," he said. He opened the door and stepped into the classroom. There were only two students left in there, one boy and one girl. Minato figured they were the rest of his squad.

Kakashi stepped in and Minato closed the door behind them.

The kids turned their heads to look at the two new people.

"Hello there," Minato said, "I assume you are Obito Uchiha and Rin… Obito and Rin?"

Rin sighed. "How come no one knows how to say my last name," she murmured.

"Is that our teammate?" Obito asked, pointing at Kakashi.

Minato nodded. "This is Kakashi Hatake. He is a chuunin, although he is your age".

"We're teamed up with a chuunin?" Rin exclaimed in awe.

Kakashi just stood still with his arms crossed. Minato thought that Kakashi wasn't so thrilled about being put on a squad with two genin".

"Now," Minato said, trying to break the awkward silence that had filled the room. "Let's all sit down".

The four of them sat down on the floor, forming a circle.

"Now, let us introduce ourselves, tell me a little about yourselves, your hobbies, likes, dislikes, favorite things, dreams or ambitions and things like that".

When no one said anything Minato smiled. "Well then I will go first, to give you an example on how to do it.

My name is Minato Namikaze. I like reading. My hobby is…" the blonde thought about it for a while. "I don't really know that. My favorite food is Kushina's homemade cooking and my dream is to serve and protect the Leaf village. Okay, your turn, Rin, why don't you continue?"

"Sensei, who's Kushina?" Obito interrupted.

Minato blushed. "Sorry, forgot you guys don't know her. She's just a friend I met in a foreign country".

"Is she your girlfriend?" Rin asked with a dreamy look in her eyes. She loved romance like that.

"No," Minato said. "Now, please Rin, tell us about yourself".

"Y-yes," Rin said. "My name is Rin, My hobby is reading and my favorite food is rice noodles. My dream is to become a good medical ninja".

Minato nodded. "And Obito?"

"My name is Obito Uchiha. My dream is to achieve the Sharingan and become a powerful ninja. I hate people who think they are better than others and look down on them. My hobby is also reading," Obito blushed. "That's it".

"Good," Minato said, and then it's your turn, Kakashi".

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't really like anything and I hate several things. My hobby is training and my dream is to be a powerful shinobi and serve the Hidden Leaf village".

"Alright everybody, that was good, now meet me at training ground seven in three hours".

"What for, sensei?" Obito asked.

"To find out if you and Rin really are worth for the rank of genin".

"What?" Obito exclaimed.

"Each squad will be tested by their sensei to see if they are ready to become ninja, the graduation test that you took at the academy was only to select the best candidates. Out of the ten teams that graduated only three will be promoted to the rank of genin, the rest will go back to the academy".

"You serious?" Rin asked in shock.

"I'm afraid so," Minato said. "In three hours you will be given a test, if you pass you become genin, if you fail you go back to the academy".

"What about Kakashi?" Obito asked, "he's a chuunin".

"Well he will resume his normal duties as a ninja of course".

"Hm," was all Obito said".

"Remember, training ground seven in three hours, sharp". With that said Minato disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Kushina sighed. She and Jiraiya had found a man who was willing to sail them to Whirlpool country. The price was high; of course, it wasn't cheap to get a mere sailor to leave the safety of his homeland in wartimes. Jiraiya had complained a little about the price but he had paid up nonetheless.

Right now Kushina was sitting in the boat waiting for Jiraiya and the boat owner to return. They were out buying supplies for the trip.

Kushina wondered if the people in Whirlpool were okay. She hoped so. She couldn't help it but she felt guilty for just sitting there in the boat doing nothing. She wished Minato was with her, as odd as it sounded she really missed his company. She hoped he was all right. She wondered what he was doing at the moment.

* * *

"Good job guys, you all pass," Minato told the three nine-year olds.

"We all pass? Obito asked. Minato nodded. "But neither of us got a bell".

"Let me explain," the blonde said, "getting a bell wasn't the true purpose of this exercise, Kakashi, you should have known, you know how the chuunin exams work, only three-man squads are allowed to enter, did you really think that I would only pass two and fail the third?"

Kakashi looked down, feeling embarrassed.

"The true purpose of this exercise was to test your teamwork. Rin and Obito, you at least tried to team up against me, but Kakashi, you thought they were beneath you and didn't want to help them. Teamwork is important; a shinobi cannot single-handedly defeat a whole army (well, Minato's Flying Thundergod was an exception but that didn't really count since that was a technique only he could do), even the strongest ninja sometimes have to rely on others. I pass you because I know you have potential, and in time you will be able to function as a team. Also, just because you weren't able to defeat a jounin it doesn't make you bad ninja. As of today, the four of us are squad ten".

"YEAH!" Obito yelled and jumped up from his sitting position and started doing some kind of victory dance.

Rin sighed and rolled her eyes at Obito.

"What's our first mission?"

Minato turned his head. It was Kakashi who had asked.

"We'll see what we can get tomorrow, but for now, let us all go into town, there's that new noodle shop that has just opened, why don't we all have a meal together, that way we will be able to get to know each other better".

"Sounds delicious, I wonder if they have rice noodles," Rin thought out loud.

"Yeah," Obito agreed, "I'm in".

"Kakashi?" The three turned their head to look at the silver-haired chuunin.

"Only if you're paying," he said, in a tone that sounded like he was being forced to accept.

Minato chuckled. "Of course, you guys, it's all on me".

* * *

Kushina looked at the horizon. No matter which direction she looked in there was nothing but ocean. The sky was getting darker each passing minute, which meant that the evening was near. In a short while the sun would probably leave the sky and sink into the salty water.

Jiraiya was sitting in the other end of the boat, talking to the boat owner.

Kushina sighed. She hoped her remaining family was all right.

"We'll reach the Sea country tomorrow afternoon," she heard the boat owner say. She clenched her hands into fists, fighting the urge to jump into the sea and simply swim the rest of the way. This was going way too slow in her opinion, the lives of her remaining clan members were on the line and she could do nothing the next twenty-four hours other than sitting still on a boat.

"Can't you go faster than that, old man?" she hissed.

Jiraiya looked down at his feet. The boat owner looked rather offended at her outburst.

"We are traveling at the safest speed possible, going too fast can have terrible consequences, the storm is only getting worse, something could happen and you could fall into the water, do you want to get wet?"

"If it can get me home faster then I'm willing to take my chances, remember we pay you for this, it won't hurt going a little faster".

The boat owner said nothing.

"Jiraiya," Kushina turned toward the sannin. "I told you a toad would have been faster, I'm sure one of them could handle the sea water just for a couple of hours, this is taking us nowhere".

Jiraiya sighed. "I know, Kushina, but believe me, I've tried and a toad would not be much of a help to us. Mr. Turasuki-" he gestured toward the boat owner, "is doing his best, we just have to be patient".

"At this rate we will be too late," Kushina said. "You there," she was speaking to the boat owner, "Mr. Turasaki or whatever your name is, speed up".

Both men sighed but Mr. Turasuki speeded up a bit nonetheless.

'_Wait for me, my clansmen, I'm coming'_.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Please review, it is now proven that it does make me write faster, and if you have some good ideas don't hold back, tell me about them. If all goes well Kushina's journey with Jiraiya will be over when the next chapter is done.


	9. And Life Goes On

_A/N: WoW, I never expected so many reviews for the last chapter, I know I said that I'd write faster if you reviewed but five reviews in one night? Thanks guys, you are the best readers in the world. Here comes the delated part of the Information Area, it should have been posted along with chapter seven but I completely forgot about it, so here it is, but you probaly know all about Kakashi, Obito and Rin, right. I am sorry so say that this chapter is extremely short, even shorter than my chapters in Naruto Sarutobi if some of you are reading that too. I really am sorry for that but the rest of the chapter didn't fit with this, so I decided to split it into two, I hopethis won't disappoint you too much._

_

* * *

_**Information Area**

**Kakashi Hatake** is a nine-year old chuunin who graduated at the ninja academy at the age of five and became a chuunin at six. He is a shinobi who always values the rules higher than anything else. His father was the White Fang of the Leaf, who died when Kakashi was eight. Kakashi thinks it to be a waste of time to train with his new teammates and sensei.

**Obito Uchiha** is a nine-year old genin who just graduated from the ninja academy. He is from the powerful Uchiha clan but he has yet to awaken his Sharingan. He doesn't like Kakashi because he thinks he (Kakashi) is rude and selfish, which to a certain point is true.

**Rin** is a nine-year old genin, who just graduated the ninja academy. She wants to become a good medical ninja like her mother, who works at the hospital in the village. She has stopped telling people what her last name is because no one knows how to speak it correctly anyway and when someone tries to she gets really pissed.

**Mr. Turasuki** is a civilian from the Land of Tea. He often goes fishing and then sells what he has managed to catch on the market in his village. He owns his own boat and is currently helping Jiraiya and Kushina getting to the Land of Whirlpool. He is ashamed of his first-name so he jut calls himself Turasuki.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – And Life Goes On**

"Sensei why do we have to do such lame missions? Yesterday we helped a farmer in the field and then we had to clean the stables, even if it wasn't in the mission description. And now we are supposed to capture a crazy cat that ran away from its owner? I mean we are ninja, we are supposed to fight enemies and serve the village, where's the danger in farming and cleaning?"

Of course the one complaining was Obito Uchiha, the goof of squad ten.

Minato sighed. "Obito," he said, trying to sound cool and calm, "you and Rin are only genin, genin who have just started your ninja career, you are not skilled enough for higher ranked missions, until you improve your teamwork and skills you will keep receiving D-rank missions".

"Do I have to do missions with those two genin?" Kakashi asked "I'd be more useful doing B- and A-ranks, leave the farming to the less skilled".

"Kakashi," Minato said, "I know that you are used to doing higher ranked missions, but you need to at least try to make the best out of this, you are stuck on a team with two genin and a jounin-sensei and that's how it's going to be for a while so get used to it and try to make friends, you three, because you are going to do a lot of missions together the next couple of years".

"Hm," was all Obito and Kakashi said.

"Please," Rin said, "Obito can't the two of you stop complaining about missions? We are not ready for higher ranked missions, that's why we do D-ranks so that we can gain more experience".

"Anyway," Minato said, now speaking to the Hokage, who had been sitting awkwardly watching the squad during their entire conversation, "we'll take the mission".

* * *

Kushina was getting more exited each passing moment. They had just passed the Land of Sea and now she was giving Mr. Turasuki the directions to her homeland. In about a day's time she would be able to spot the Whirlpool country. She couldn't wait to see it again, and she couldn't wait to kick those foreign sninobis' butts.

She and Mr. Turasuki still weren't the best of friends but thanks to Jiraiya the two of them managed to get along.

Kushina wondered how her people were doing. How many were left alive? Had those foreigners taken over her country? She hated being like this, not knowing how her people were doing and unable to do anything for them at the moment. She hoped that her brother was okay, she couldn't bear to lose any more of her closest family.

She wished Minato could be with her to cheer her up.

* * *

Minato sighed with relief as he stepped into his house. This day's mission hadn't been anything special and it was mostly his students who did the work, but just hearing the boys' complaints was enough to make him crazy. Obito seemed to overestimate his abilities and demanded higher ranked missions to show the others what he was made of. Kakashi underestimated the other two because they were only fresh genin and thought it to be a waste of time to do D-ranks. Rin didn't complain, thank the gods, but she too used a lot of energy to get the boys to stop fighting and complaining. The way it looked now Kakashi and Obito weren't the best of friends and Obito was really tired of the way Kakashi kept belittling him. Rin was always trying to be the peacemaker but most times she was unsuccessful.

It would take a lot of hard work and effort to make those three to work effectively together.

Minato threw himself on the sofa in his living room. Ninja life was hard. Sometimes he asked himself what on earth he had been thinking when he decided to become a shinobi. It would have been a lot easier becoming a black smith like his father. But even now he did not regret making that decision; he had a feeling it would turn out all right with his squad.

Minato took the book that had been on the coffee table the entire time. He looked at the title and then laid it back on the table again. He had read this book at least five times.

Why was everything so boring at the moment?

He wished Kushina could be with him to cheer him up.

* * *

_A/N: So? Did you like it? I know it's really short so I don't mind if you hate it, I hope the next chapter will be longer. Remember, and yes I'll probably say this after every chapter, review and the update will be sooner, no review - no update._


	10. Gone

_A/N:** First of all we have wish Jiraiya, our favorite toad sage a good happy birthday!**_

_Thanks for all the lovely reviews for the last chapter. I hope you'll like this chapter but I have to admit that I'm not completely satisfied with it but I doesn't get any better so here it is, I hope you'll like it._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 9 - Gone**

"Kushina wake up".

The Whirlpool kunoichi moaned tiredly. "What?" she said, still half asleep.

"We're there," the voice said again.

"Where?" Kushina's tired voice replied.

"We've reached the Land of Whirlpool, you're home".

Kushina looked up, seeing a pair of sapphire blue eyes stare deep into hers.

"Minato?" the redhead asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here? And how did you get here so fast?"

The blonde smiled. "Does it really matter? You're home now, Kushina," he said.

Kushina looked at the shore near the boat. He was right; they really _had_ reached her homeland. Her smile grew wider and wider. She was home. She was finally home.

She turned her head to tell Jiraiya and Mr. Turasuki but they were both gone.

"Where are the others?" she asked Minato.

"Who?" her blonde friend asked, "just go on, go to your family".

"Aren't you coming along?" Kushina asked him.

"I cannot," Minato replied, looking down for a moment before gazing deep into her eyes.

"Why not?"

"It's just not possible," he answered sadly.

"But-" Minato cut her off. "Please Kushina, just go," he said.

Seeing there was nothing else to do she nodded.

"Good luck," he said. Kushina nodded again before she turned around and walked into the small forest area she knew so well, it was that area she and her cousins used to walk through every time they went to the beach.

She reached the village in no time. There was something different about it. Why were the village gates back to normal again, she was sure they were cut to pieces last time she went through it. She shook her head and went through the gates.

"Welcome home Kushina," a chorus of voices exclaimed as she entered the village.

Kushina looked at the crowd standing a few feet before her. Why were they so happy? Was the fighting over? Did her people win?

"Welcome home darling," a female voice said. Kushina's heart skipped a beat. That voice…

Stepping out from the crowd was a woman with orange-colored hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Mother?" Kushina asked in shock. The woman smiled and nodded.

"I thought you were dead," Kushina said with teary eyes.

"Do we look dead to you?" a deep male voice asked.

Kushina's eyes went wide. The male stepped out from the crowd and joined her mother.

"Father?" Her father nodded. "I'm so sorry Kushina".

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Kushina said, her voice was now thick.

"Hello sister".

Kushina wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at the third person that stepped out from the crowd.

"Hiroto?" she asked.

The boy, who was no more than thirteen nodded. "Long time no see, huh sis?"

"I-indeed," Kushina stuttered with happiness. "How come all of you are alive?"

"Because this is the place where all your wishes come true," a fourth voice said while its owner stepped out from the crowd of people that never seemed smaller even if people left it.

"Uncle Arashi?"

"I'm sorry I didn't live long enough for you to see me one last time," her uncle said.

"D-don't be s-sorry, uncle," Kushina said, more tears were making their way from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Jiraiya will protect you, trust him," Arashi continued. "Stay with him and you will be safe".

"I-I will, uncle, thank you".

"When you wake up none of us will be here," her mother said.

"T-this is just a d-dream?" Kushina asked, while more tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm afraid so, Kushina," her father said.

"Please don't leave me?" Kushina said, collapsing to the ground and starting to sob.

"We have no choice dear," her mother said. "Sometimes life doesn't quite go the way you want it to and you'll just have to accept it".

Hiroto made his way over to the sobbing Kushina and kneeled down next to her. "Don't worry sis, you'll be alright, you always have, that's why I looked up to you so much, you're a great sister. Maybe we will meet again soon".

"We'll be with you, always, you just won't be able to see us," her mother said.

"Live your life as you want to, travel to other countries, make new friends, find a man to love and start a family, none of us is holding you back anymore," her father said. "I'm sorry for the way I neglected you".

"We all love you Kushina, don't ever forget that," her mother said.

Kushina nodded, while more tears escaped her eyes.

"Now you must wake up," Arashi said. "Wake up and live your life".

"But I don't mind staying a while longer," Kushina objected.

"Sorry, but someone is waiting for you".

With that the world before her disappeared in a white light.

* * *

"Kushina, Kushina wake up," a male voice said. Someone was shaking her shoulders.

Kushina tried to slap the person but she was unsuccessful.

"Kushina you have to wake up!" the male said even louder. This time Kushina opened her eyes and raised her head to look at the one who had woken her up.

"What is it, Jiraiya?" she hissed, annoyed that he had woken her up from her wonderful dream.

"Are you sure you know the directions to your country?" the white-haired sannin asked.

Now Kushina was even more annoyed than before, if there was something she really didn't like then it was when people accused her of being wrong. "Of course I am, Frog-guy. I may only have walked the way once but I wouldn't forget something that important".

"Sorry," Jiraiya said sadly, "it's just that then Mr. Turasuki must have sailed into the wrong direction because I see no island".

"What?" Kushina asked in shock.

"See for yourself, there's nothing here".

Kushina looked into the direction the toad sage pointed. He was right she saw no island. The only thing she saw was a small cliff, but barely, because they were too far away.

"Hey Mister," Kushina called, speaking to the boat owner. "Where are we?"

"I do not know, miss," Mr. Turasuki said, "I just followed the directions you gave me".

"You couldn't have," Kushina said, "there's no Whirlpool here".

"But miss, I assure you I did just as you said, straight forward all the way, maybe you just misinformed-" he was cut off by a punch to the arm, because Kushina missed his stomach. "Don't you think I know the directions to my own home?" she yelled angrily, her body shaking with rage.

"I'm sorry miss," Mr. Turasuki said but I really didn't do anything wrong, I followed all the directions you gave me, I swear".

Kushina was about to answer something but Jiraiya placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Kushina placed her own hand on top of his and let it rest there for a second before she brushed his hand away. Instead of continuing her argument with Mr. Turasuki she instead turned to look at the cliff. "I want us to take a better look at that," she said, pointing at the cliff in the middle of the water.

"Right, miss," the boat owner said, beginning to sail into the direction of the cliff.

"What good will _that_ do?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know," Kushina said honestly, "I just have a feeling, it's strange but I think I've seen this cliff before, maybe it can give us a hint of where we are".

"Hm," Jiraiya said and nodded.

* * *

Minato dropped down on a stool at the ramen stand. He was panting. He and his quad of students had had a pretty simple mission in his opinion; to paint a fence. Needless to say that it didn't turn out pretty well, well they got the job done but the fence hadn't been the only thing that had gotten some paint. Kakashi had given another comment about 'useless genin' and Obito had gotten mad and had poured paint over the silver-haired chuunin. Of course that had resulted in a paint-fight. Then Obito had accidentally poured paint on Rin, which made her join the fight. It took Minato five whole minutes to get his three students apart.

Of course Minato had accepted to pay back the client for the wasted paint.

The conversation he had with them afterwards was not a very pleasant memory.

* * *

_Minato looked at his three students, trying to look as stern as possible. "You three, I'm very disappointed in you today," he started, staring down on each of them hoping that they would feel and suffer from the guilt. "I simply don't know what to do about you," he said. "You can't even do a D-rank mission without screwing up somehow. I'm very disappointed"._

_Obito looked at Kakashi and the two nine-year olds exchanged glares._

"_Obito," Minato said in a voice that almost made the Uchiha afraid to look at him. "Must you always start a fight every time Kakashi annoys you? You are ninja, you should ignore those kinds of things and continue with the mission, you almost failed today and because of your little childish actions you cost us some money, your paychecks won't be so good-looking this time"._

_Rin looked uncomfortable and seemed to find the ground very fascinating._

"_Kakashi," Minato continued his lecturing, "sometimes it is best to keep your thoughts to yourself. Must you always look down on your teammates just because your rank is higher? If you think you deserve more respect just because you're a chuunin then act like an adult and don't insult your teammates when you know how they will react. I refuse to believe that you didn't have even the slightest idea about what Obito would do when he heard you say it"._

_Kakashi's face remained neutral but one who looked close enough could see the regret in his eyes._

"_And Rin," Minato said, "you are the one I'm most disappointed in. You used to be the peacemaker, the one who tried to stop this fight, yet this time you joined them, and on a mission might I add, I had expected better behavior from you, Rin, you disappoint me"._

_Minato knew very well that he had mentioned the word 'disappoint' many times but he wanted to make sure that the point slipped in, he was disappointed in them and he wanted them to know it so they would feel the shame._

"_I'm starting to think that passing you was a mistake," the blonde continued. "Maybe you could use a couple of more years in the academy, Obito and Rin"._

"_You're going to send us back to the academy?" Obito asked I shock. Rin didn't look too happy about that either but she stayed silent._

"_If you continue goofing around like this on missions then the answer is yes," Minato said, "however that is not a decision that I will make now, I'll give you a week, complete all your missions and be serious and avoid trouble and then we will continue as a team, however if you can not do that then I will make arrangements with the academy and send you back. And Kakashi, I'm afraid I cannot force you to go back to the academy since you are a chuunin but maybe I can make arrangements that will strip you of that rank"._

_Kakashi glared at his sensei in anger._

"_Now I have warned you," he said, "if you want to become good ninja you will do as I say, I don't like this any more than you do"._

Minato ordered some random kind of ramen and sighed when the chef turned back to his stove. _'Why did I choose to become a shinobi again?'_

_

* * *

_As the chef placed a bowl with hot noodle soup in front of him Minato looked up and grabbed some chopsticks. At first he just stared at the ramen, turning one of the sticks around in circles.

"Hey I'd hurry up and eat it if I were you," the chef said, "otherwise it's just going to get cold".

"Sorry," Minato said, "you're right".

With that said he began to eat his food in silence.

When the blonde an hour later threw himself on the sofa in his living room he buried his face in his hands in frustration. He wasn't sure if it was possible for this day to get worse. He hoped for both his students and himself that he wouldn't have to send them back to the academy.

He wondered how Kushina was doing. Had she and Jiraiya reached Whirlpool country? And how was her family? Were there even any survivors? He hoped that everything was well. He missed her company, both hers and his sensei's. He hoped that his sensei would come back soon, he needed some advice, his sensei had trained a genin squad too after all, and maybe he could give him some tips. But having two genin and a chuunin was different from having three genin. He hoped that his students would improve and learn to work together as a team, for he really didn't want to send them back to the academy.

Not long after Minato fell asleep, in his living room, fully dressed.

* * *

Kushina didn't know why but something about that cliff looked familiar. It got bigger as they got closer. The color of it was a dark shade of gray, just like the rocks in Whirlpool country.

As they reached it Kushina took a close look at it. It was very big. It was just like those kinds of cliffs she used to dive from when she and her twin cousins were on the beach.

"Well?" Jiraiya asked.

Kushina jumped out of the boat and onto the cliff. She kneeled down and looked at the horizon. It was like she had been on this cliff before. She climbed down slowly to take a look at the lower part. When she got closer she saw that there was something incurved on it.

'Kushina Uzumaki was here,' it said.

Suddenly memories of the beach flashed before her eyes. _She was swimming around with her cousins; they were playing some kind of ballgame. She was diving from a cliff and she took a kunai and started writing something on the cliff with it, that way she would let others know that this was her cliff, her special diving spot and then one day it would be called Kushina's cliff. She smirked when she was done and put the kunai back into her little bag. Now this cliff was hers and hers alone._

"It can't be," she whispered. Her whisper was loud enough for Jiraiya to hear it. "What is it?" he asked the redhead.

Kushina looked sadly at the sannin. "This doesn't make any sense," she murmured. "Whirlpool was supposed to be right here".

Kushina gently traced her fingertips along the spot where she had written her name.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned her head to see Jiraiya.

"Kushina what is it?"

"Whirlpool," Kushina murmured, a tear falling from her eye, "it's gone".

* * *

_A/N: Admit it, you thought Minato had used the Flying Thundergod, didn't you? Well not this time I'm afraid. Did you like this chapter? Let's make a little contest, can you guess what happened to the Whirlpool country? Let me see howsmart you are. Anyway remember that I won't update if you don't review._


	11. Return

_A/N: Hi, I hope I didn't keep you waiting for this chapter for too long? I'm sure that you, by the title of the chapter, can guess what this is about. I hope you will enjoy this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Return**

Minato smiled. "Well I have good news, you three," he told his students who were standing before him all looking very nervous. "You have done so well this week that I think you are capable of being ninja after all. Your teamwork could still improve a little but I think you're starting to get the hang of it, a couple of months more and I think you'll be ready to move up to C-rank missions".

Obito cheered and Rin sighed in relief. Kakashi looked neutral like always.

"So I was thinking," Minato continued, "that to celebrate it we could all go to Ichiraku's, my treat, how would you like that?"

Obito and Rin cheered.

"Kakashi?"

The chuunin shrugged. "Fine, it spares me for buying lunch today".

Obito and Rin cheered once again and Minato only smiled.

* * *

Through the village gates an exhausted and sad-looking Kushina along with an equally looking Jiraiya walked in.

The chuunin on guard looked at the couple with confused expressions. They didn't know Kushina but neither of them stopped her for questioning since they figured she was good enough if she had Jiraiya's trust.

Kushina had stopped crying days ago but her expression never changed. Since she discovered that her birth country was gone she had not smiled once.

It only took a quarter for the pair to get to Minato's house. Jiraiya didn't bother knocking since Minato had told him that he was always welcome. Jiraiya called the blonde's name twice but there was no answer.

"Well I don't think he's home".

Kushina nodded. That was fine by her; she didn't look forward to explaining to Minato why she was suddenly back in the Leaf village.

Jiraiya told her to rest; he was going to try to find Minato.

When the sage had left the house Kushina slowly walked up the stairs to the second floor and into the guest room she had used when she had lived with Minato. She saw that the room hadn't changed since she last saw it two weeks ago, actually it wasn't even cleaned, the bed sheets were untouched, they were just as she had left them. She was glad Minato had left it that way; at least she was able to feel somewhat home.

Kushina threw herself on the bed. Finally she was alone for a while. And she let the tears fall free.

* * *

Jiraiya smiled. He had just visited his former sensei at his office and asked him about Minato's whereabouts. The old man had said that Minato was most likely to be somewhere with his students. That was the reason the toad sage was smiling. He had always known that the day would come where Minato would take on a team of genin on his own. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Minato no longer was a genin himself. Of course it was the same for all his students, it was just that Minato was the only one he really saw at times, Mikoto Uchiha was busy with her family, she was engaged to the clan head, Fugaku Uchiha. There had been thrown an engagement party in their honor but unfortunately it was while he and Minato were on a mission together, right before they met Kushina. And Minato's other teammate was long since dead.

He wondered how Minato's students were like and couldn't wait to meet them.

As he walked past some restaurants he suddenly stopped and stared. Something had caught his eyes. He had spotted a figure with spiky blonde hair. The blonde was about to leave one of the restaurants. Smiling Jiraiya approached him.

* * *

Minato paid for all four of them as promised and put some ryo notes on the counter.

"Alright squad ten, tomorrow we'll meet at the tower at ten, got it?" the blonde asked his students who all nodded.

"Thank you so much for the ramen, sensei," Rin said shyly before catching up to Obito and Kakashi.

Minato smiled. Rin had been awfully friendly to him the past week, he guessed she hadn't yet gotten over the lecture he had given them a week ago. Poor girl, she was scared of him. Maybe he had been a little too harsh on them.

He left the ramen stand and went into the direction of his house. He was about to turn around the street corner when he heard a familiar voice call out his name. He turned around and saw the toad sage come running toward him with a huge grin on his face.

"Sensei!" Minato exclaimed happily. "Good to see you again".

"You too kid, you too," Jiraiya replied.

"So how did the mission go?" Minato asked his former teacher.

"I'll tell you about it later," the sage murmured, "now tell me about your genin squad while we walk to your house".

Minato nodded in agreement.

* * *

When they entered the house Minato looked at Jiraiya. "Now, sensei, tell me about your journey".

"Alright," the sannin said.

* * *

"What?" Minato yelled when the toad sage had finished his tale about the journey with Kushina. "You failed?"

"I'm afraid so," Jiraiya said and nodded. "According to her the country just disappeared. I thought it best to go back to the village immediately. I'm sorry we failed".

"Where is she now?" Minato asked with a slight hint of panic, aside from worry, in his voice.

"She's somewhere in the house, I told her to rest," Jiraiya answered. "Want me to call on her?"

"No," Minato shook his head, "I think I know where she is, come along".

* * *

Kushina yawned and rubbed her red eyes. She had obviously been crying again, and this time she must have cried herself to sleep.

Now where was she? _'Oh yeah, Jiraiya took me back to the Leaf village, I'm at Minato's'_.

There was a soft knock on the bedroom door. "Kushina," a gentle male voice said, which Kushina instantly recognized, "are you in here?"

She was glad to hear Minato's voice again but that joy was short; she didn't want any company at the moment, not even Minato or Jiraiya's. Maybe if she didn't answer the question he would think that she was not in there and go again.

"Maybe she's asleep," she heard Jiraiya's voice say on the other side of the door. Kushina nodded eagerly and hopefully, maybe they would assume that she was asleep and leave in peace.

"Maybe," she heard Minato agree. She clasped her hands together, begging the higher ups to be left alone. But her hope vanished as she heard Minato's smooth voice say, "I'll just peek inside just to make sure that she is inside the room, maybe she isn't even in there".

Kushina sighed in defeat. She buried her face in the pillows and lied completely still.

She heard the faint sound of the door opening. "She's in here, alright," she heard Minato murmur.

'_Yes I am, and now go away,'_ she pleaded in her thoughts.

It was as if the whole world went against her because Minato made his way closer to the bed to get a closer look at her.

Suddenly in fear of being too close to him she held her breath, trying not to make any sound. That was a mistake, unless she wanted Minato to think she was dead.

"Kushina I know you're awake," the blonde whispered softly.

Deciding to stop pretending Kushina raised her head to look at him.

"That's better, now I can see your face. You look pale though, are you alright?"

Kushina wondered why she had ever liked this man, he was either very stupid or careless, if Jiraiya had told him about what happened on their journey then he should have guessed that she wanted to be left alone in her own sorrow but no, he was standing right beside her, talking to her, asking her if she was all right, didn't he get it? She wanted to be left alone.

"No, I'm not," she spat.

Minato was a little surprised by her reaction, but Kushina didn't notice, either that or she simple didn't care and chose to ignore it.

"I'll leave you alone then, Kushina," Minato said, his voice sounded almost hurt. "I guess the right thing to say would be that it's not good to have you back?"

And then he left her alone in peace.

* * *

"Well she seems to be doing alright," Jiraiya said ironically.

"Not funny, sensei, this is serious," Minato said, walking around in the kitchen, searching through different cabinets for various items.

"I know, kid I didn't mean it like that," the sannin said, "why did you just leave like that?"

"Because," Minato said, turning on his electric kettle, "she obviously doesn't want company, she just lost her home, I say we give her some space and let her make the first move when she's ready".

"Do you really think she'll be alright if we leave her alone?"

"What?"

The sannin sighed. "I mean, usually your loved ones can help you get over a loss, would it really be wise to leave her be?"

"Sensei, she's _lost_ all her loved ones," Minato said.

"Really?" Jiraiya said, arching a brow. "What about you? And me? And Tsunade?"

"I don't see…"

"Right now you, I and perhaps Tsunade, are the only ones she trusts in this village. You helped her when she was wounded and you let her stay in your house while she recovered. You are her friend, you can help her".

"But sensei, you saw her reaction in her room, I think it's clear that she didn't want to talk to me".

"Yes I saw that," Jiraiya admitted, "but I'm not telling you to approach her right now, I'm just saying that giving her too much time may not be a good idea, do you remember how you were around people after your parents' assassination? You did not talk to anybody unless you couldn't avoid it, and do you remember who helped you?"

"Yes," Minato said, "I see now sensei, thanks a lot".

* * *

That night Minato was lying awake in his bed, staring up at his ceiling, trying to figure out what he should say to Kushina in the morning, if she had not decided to make a move by then.

He knew that he was perhaps the best candidate to have a talk with her. He had lost his parents when he was only eleven and he had been broken. He hadn't talked to anyone in weeks and he had cried himself to sleep every night the first month. It was the worst period in his entire life. Had it not been for his sensei and teammates who knew how he would be like now? If his team had not encouraged him to move on would he still be dwelling in the past? Those were questions he would never get the answers to but that was all right he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know.

He hoped that Kushina was all right.

* * *

The next morning Minato woke up, yawned, stretched his arms and jumped out of the bed eagerly like it was a completely normal morning. It wasn't before he was in the middle of cooking breakfast that he remembered that he once again had a guest in his house.

Leaving his breakfast he ran up the stairs and to Kushina's room. He slowly and gently opened the door and peeked inside. It was quiet. She was obviously asleep. _'Well, I'll just go downstairs again, my breakfast is waiting,'_ he thought, smiling.

When he had finished his breakfast he intended to go back in to Kushina but one look at the big clock in the kitchen reminded him of his engagement with his squad today – and it was needless to say that he didn't have much time.

He literally flew up the stairs and into his room and then into his walk-in closet from there. He grabbed a random shirt and some random pants when he had put them on he just threw his vest on.

He stopped in front of the door to Kushina's room. _'Might as well let her know where I'm going,' _he thought and opened the door. He peeked inside. He wondered if the redhead was still asleep. He stopped for a moment to listen to her breathing. From the way she was breathing it sounded like she had either just woken up, she was very sleepy and could fall back asleep any second now or she had heard the door open and was trying to pretend that she was sleeping to avoid talking to him.

But her state regardless he had no time so he just yelled, "I have an engagement I'll be back in a few hours" and shut the door behind him.

* * *

"You're late, sensei," Kakashi said reproachfully when he arrived at their meeting spot.

"Sorry about that, guys," Minato said, scratching the back of his head.

"And you forgot your headband," Obito said in a wondering tone.

Minato raised a hand to touch his forehead and found out that the Uchiha was right.

"Oh, you're right," Minato said, "I must have forgotten to put it on this morning".

Minato looked at his three students and noticed that Rin was so quiet and shy looking. "Something wrong, Rin?" he asked the brunette.

Rin blushed and took a step back in surprise. "N-no sensei," she stuttered.

Minato just nodded, he didn't believe her for a second, it seemed that she had not yet gotten over the strict lecture he had given them a week ago. He hoped that she would eventually forget about it, or no maybe not forget about it, it was an important lecture after all, but he hoped that she would get over it. "Well, shall we go to the tower?"

* * *

Kushina was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. The past events just seemed so unbelievable. Was Whirlpool country really gone? How could it disappear just like that? Why was she so unlucky? What would the next tragedy be? Could her life even get any worse?

She was glad Minato would be gone for the next couple of hours she didn't want to deal with him and his questions at the moment. And yet she felt awful for rejecting him, he was obviously just trying to help; maybe she would end up hurting his feelings and lose his friendship. Minato was just trying to help her and all she did was making matters worse, she should be grateful that she was even allowed in his home.

She remembered Minato telling her, during his tour in his house, that he had been on his own since he was eleven when his parents were assassinated. She was nineteen now and had just lost her family, he was only eleven when he became an orphan, he should know how she felt right now. Maybe she should give him a chance and let him talk to her. That was the least she could do for Minato after he let her stay in his house.

Suddenly she noticed herself sniffing. She didn't know what had suddenly caused this but she found it unable to be stopped. Her sniffs became louder and turned to sobs and before she knew it she was crying.

Why was her life so unfair?

* * *

_A/N: I know there were a lot of line-breaks in this chapter but I hope it doesn't matter. How did you like this chapter? Review and tell me. Oh, if you're bored and can't wait for the enxt chapter then check out my other MinaKushi fic Minato/Kushina ABC, it's just a couple of one-shots about them but you should read them if you like this story. To those who ahve read it: I'll update it soon._


	12. Talks and Visits

_A/N: Hello guys, I'm sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I hope you're doing well. I'm sorry to tell you this but nothing really happens in this chapter, I mean nothing exiting. I'm happy to finally get to introduce you to Dan and Shizune, I loved writing the part at the Senju's. You'll have to read the chapter to find out more._

* * *

**Information Area **

**Dan Senju** is not originally a part of the Senju clan but he decided to join Tsunade's clan when he married her so that she could keep her name and her council seat as the head of the Senju clan. He is 34 years old and a jounin of the Leaf village. He loves his family dearly and is a good-hearted man.

**Shizune Senju** is the daughter of Tsunade and Dan. She is 7 years old, has brown hair and goes to the ninja academy. Her dream is to become a medical ninja like her mother. She is a little shy and loves to hug people.

**Teuchi Ichiraku** is the owner of the ramen stand 'Ichiraku Ramen'. He is 26 years old and his wife is very pregnant and is due to give birth any day.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Talks and Visits**

Minato forgot all about having a talk with Kushina when he got back from a day's work. Kushina had, in the mean time, been downstairs in the kitchen to get some food and was completely full; hence she didn't join him for dinner (not that she had done so the previous evening).

The next morning Minato simply forgot about Kushina because he was busy with planning out the training that he would go through with his students the next day (he had therefore given his squad a day off to rest and prepare).

So the blonde got quite a shock when he saw the red-haired woman sit in his sofa when he entered the living room, he hadn't seen her for quite some time so he had completely forgotten that she was in his house. She looked slightly uncomfortable but she was trying to smile.

"Oh, hello Kushina," the blonde said awkwardly, not knowing how to react to this.

"Can we…" Kushina hesitated for a moment before continuing. She sighed. "Can we sit down and talk for a while?"

Minato was a little taken aback by that unexpected question but he nodded and sat down next to her. He looked at the Uzumaki questioningly.

"Well," Kushina started awkwardly, "I'd like to apologize for my behavior the last couple of days".

Minato wondered if this was act-the-opposite-way-you-normally-would-day, was she actually apologizing?

"I've been unfair to you," Kushina continued, "I know that you have been through near the same thing that I have and I refused to even look at you and yet you still allow me to live here, I'm truly sorry".

"Don't apologize," Minato said, "I should have known how you felt and have left you be from the start, your situation is much harder than mine, I still have my birth village and my birth home, compared to you I am very lucky".

"I know," Kushina said, "and I envy you for that but my family would have been ashamed of my behavior, I acted the opposite of the way the wanted me to".

Minato looked at her questioningly.

"I had a dream about them before, when I was with Jiraiya," the redhead explained. And then the next ten minutes were spent telling Minato about her dream.

"That's quite a dream," the blonde said when she was finished.

Kushina nodded. "Yes, it felt so real, like I was really there with them".

"I think I understand," Minato told her, "And I think you're right, maybe our loved ones are with us, watching over us as we continue our life, making sure that we live it and enjoy it, maybe it was more than just an ordinary dream".

"Maybe," Kushina agreed, happy that he seemed to understand.

"So how are you feeling now?" Minato asked her carefully, still unsure if it was a good idea to ask this question.

"I'm better now when I've told you," Kushina told him honestly. "I'm glad I have someone like you to talk to, someone who understands".

Minato almost blushed at that comment.

"And I'm glad you didn't just leave me be," the redhead added, giving her blonde friend an honest smile.

Minato gave her a smile in return. He was glad she seemed to be doing better.

"Want to grab some lunch together? We could get ramen, it's been quite a while since you've been outside," he suggested.

Kushina smiled. "I'd like that".

* * *

The next day Minato went to meet his team to train with them. Minato had offered her to come along so that she could meet his squad but she had declined because she didn't want to get in the way of their training. Instead she had decided to go visit Tsunade and her family. Minato had told her that Wednesday, which it just happened to be that day, was her day off.

Minato had followed her to the Senju mansion before he went off to meet his students. The mansion was huge. Why did all the people in the Leaf village seem to be so rich?

Tsunade welcomed her with open arms when she entered the mansion. It was odd for Kushina to be in such a big estate, Tsunade even had butlers and maids.

Tsunade asked her to join her for tea in her living room, which Kushina gladly agreed to. The living room was way bigger than Minato's but Minato wasn't as rich as Tsunade, who came from the very clan that helped build the Leaf village, her grandfather had been the First Hokage and her granduncle had followed in his footsteps, plus Tsunade was leading the hospital and made pretty good money herself.

Tea was lovely. She and Tsunade did mostly small talk in the beginning since both of them couldn't find anything to really talk about; or that was until the necklace around Tsunade's neck caught Kushina's attention.

Tsunade told her that the necklace had belonged to her grandfather, the First Hokage.

When Tsunade's husband, Dan, came home she and Kushina were in the middle of a discussion about the war.

Tsunade immediately jumped up from the couch and hugged Dan very close to her. Kushina wondered how much Dan likes these kinds of hugs, especially since Tsunade had rather large breasts.

Dan just laughed at his wife's way of welcoming him back from another mission and returned the hug.

When the two of them broke the embrace Tsunade cleared her throat and introduced Kushina to her husband. Dan took Kushina's hand and kissed it. Kushina didn't really know how to react to Dan's gesture, being a tomboy she didn't really like kisses but she ignored it and said politely, "It's nice to meet you Dan".

Kushina stayed, to Tsunade's delight, for lunch with the Senjus. After lunch Tsunade insisted on giving her a tour around the mansion. Kushina couldn't stop gasping when Tsunade showed her the biggest rooms. Though Tsunade told her that there was a room with jewelry that belonged to the women of the clan that had been passed down through generations, that she didn't show to anybody. Kushina didn't mind, she didn't like jewelry and she didn't need to see anything else to know how rich the Senju clan was.

After the tour they returned to the living room to see Shizune, Tsunade's daughter, home. The seven-year-old brunette embraced her mother in a bear hug.

Kushina's face saddened when she saw it. She was reminded of the mother that she no longer had and hence she turned her face away from the happy reunion.

When Tsunade had let go of her daughter Kushina told her that she had to go.

All the members of the Senju family were sad to hear that but they told her to come again soon and Shizune hugged her before she left. When Kushina looked down at her in surprise Shizune blushed and ran back to her parents and Dan picked her up and sat her in his lap. Kushina smiled slightly. She already adored the little brunette.

* * *

She took her time walking back to Minato's. The streets weren't so crowded and no one was paying her any attention so she just let the tears escape her eyes. It was better to get it over with before she came home to Minato. She couldn't help it, seeing Tsunade embrace her daughter like that had brought back painful memories. Her mother had always been the one who cared the most about her and the one who understood her best. She had loved her mother dearly and her death had been much harder on her than the deaths of her other family members. Seeing her mother die before her eyes had changed her, a part of her had died along with her family and country.

When she entered Minato's house a happy blonde greeted her. "Hello Kushina," Minato said with a huge grin on his face.

"Hello," Kushina said awkwardly, wondering why Minato was in such a good mood. "What's up?"

"I'm just so happy, my students are really making progress, they have come so far, and they have really improved a lot since I first started teaching them. I'm so proud of them".

"Well that's good to hear," Kushina said.

"How was your day with Tsunade?" he asked her.

"It was good," Kushina simply said. "Do you mind cooking the dinner yourself tonight? I'm going early to bed".

"You're not going to bed now are you?" the blonde asked.

Kushina nodded.

"But it's only 4 o'clock".

Kushina didn't answer; she had already gone up the stairs and into her room. That night Kushina cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was normal. Neither Minato nor Kushina said a word to the other during breakfast.

After breakfast Minato went to the backyard to do some training. Kushina stayed in the living room to read some of Minato's books. It surprised her how many books he actually had. There were all different kinds of novels, even romance novels. Kushina wondered if Minato actually read them or if they had belonged to his mother.

Kushina didn't know which book to choose; she didn't know any of the titles.

After reading the summary on the backside on some books she settled for a romance. She had never liked romance that much but she thought the book seemed interesting.

Suddenly she heard Minato's voice calling her name. She looked up from the book, which she had now read half way through, and it was a thick book by the way.

"What is it, Minato?" she asked.

"How would you like dinner tonight?" the blonde asked her.

"Dinner?" Kushina hadn't given it one single thought. "I don't know, isn't it a little early to think about that yet?"

"Early?" Minato wondered, "it's half past six".

Kushina's eyes widened. "Really?" Had she been so busy reading that time had simply flown away?

"Yes, really," Minato said. "It's okay if you don't feel like cooking tonight, we can go out".

Kushina smiled. Minato was so nice and understanding.

"Can we go to Ichiraku's?"

"I don't think eating too much ramen is good for your health but okay".

* * *

"Two miso ramen, one of them with extra pork," Minato told the chef when he and Kushina had sat down on their stools.

Teuchi grunted in response and went to his stove.

Minato noticed the change in the man's behavior. Teuchi always used to be so cheerful and welcoming towards costumers, though this was not the case at the moment. He didn't even turn around to face them when he heard them enter the stand.

"Something wrong Teuchi?" the blonde asked carefully, not sure if it was within his rights to ask this question.

For a long while Teuchi said nothing, he just cooked the noodles, poured some soup into two bowls and added all the necessary things and then set them down in front of them.

Kushina grabbed a pair of chopsticks immediately and dug into the food but she ate slower than normal, wondering, like Minato, what was wrong with the chef.

Minato also ate some of his food but he stopped after one mouthful and put his chopsticks down and went to stare at the stand owner.

After a minute more of silence Teuchi sighed. ""My wife went into labor a couple of hours ago".

"Well congratulations," Minato said, smiling. "But shouldn't you be by her side then instead of working?"

"She didn't want me to stay with her," Teuchi said, "she told me to keep working and not worry about her, we need the money she said, but I just can't stop worrying and wondering whether she is alright or not".

Minato nodded. "I can understand that".

When Minato and Kushina finished their meal, Kushina only ate one bowl to Minato's big surprise but also relief, Minato paid Teuchi and they both congratulated him and gave him their best wishes for his wife and child.

"I didn't even know Teuchi had a wife," Kushina said to Minato when they were walking home.

Minato nodded. "Neither did I".

"Let's hope that all goes well for his wife," Kushina said.

Minato agreed once again. "Yeah, let's hope that".

* * *

The next day the ramen stand was closed. Minato didn't think so much about it and went to another restaurant to get lunch, he just assumed that Teuchi wanted to spend some quality time with his wife and newborn child. That was normal, he would want a couple of days off too if it was _his_ wife who had just given birth. But like mentioned before, he didn't think too much about it and he wasn't married himself either so he just let it pass.

Kushina spent the day in Minato's house, reading his books. Minato didn't try to force her into any activities since he could understand perfectly that she would need some time alone since he had experienced the same kind of loss that she had, only that hers was far greater. He was just glad that she was eating and speaking again.

He was still training with his squad, he had decided to not go on missions with them for the time being and instead focus on training them and maybe teach them some new jutsu. He had even lent Rin one of Tsunade's medical books, which she greatly appreciated. He still smiled when he thought of the moment he had given her the book, she looked like she wanted to shower him with hugs and kisses. Well, it was good that she was eager to learn.

Kakashi on the other hand seemed to underestimate him as a sensei. He didn't seem eager to train with him or his teammates at all. Minato wondered why the Hokage had put him in charge of Kakashi Hatake.

Obito was eager to learn like Rin but he talked too much and concentrated too little. He also had difficulty with hiding his emotions, if Kakashi insulted him he would yell and defend himself, if he hurt himself he would cry and if he failed he would be very frustrated and give loud yells of complaint.

Being a sensei was not easy.

Kushina had with a smile on her face listened to his long babbling about his students and their progress. He wondered if she was actually interested or if she was just being nice, probably the latter.

When the evening came Minato was the one who cooked the supper since Kushina was rather busy with reading his books. He couldn't blame her; they were really good and he also wanted to keep her in a good mood and hence he had let her read, he also feared that if she started cooking she would get really bored and then her thoughts would start to wander back to her family and her country. And besides, he knew how annoying it could be to be disturbed when reading a really good book.

Well he had practically been a bookworm his entire life, learning to read at an early age and since then he had often been spotted with a book in his hands or sitting somewhere quiet reading a book, completely lost in his own little imaginary world, his surroundings forgotten.

He was currently making pasta with meat sauce, a dish that had been his father's favorite and hence his mother had made it rather often and Minato came to like it and hence he had asked his mother to teach him to make it since he was planning back then to move into an apartment on his own so that his ninja life wouldn't bother his parents when he would get home late or something like that and he would have to learn how to make his own dinner.

Minato was a good cook actually, sure Kushina was better, mostly women were the master cooks in a family but since he was living alone he would have to learn it and he had been an excellent student. The ones who had taught him was Mikoto, his old teammate from his genin days, she was an Uchiha and hence she was skilled in cooking and housekeeping since Uchihas were very old-fashioned, meaning that women were the ones staying home, cleaning the house and cooking the food and taking care of the children, Mikoto was lucky to be a ninja, and a jounin at that, she had told him that she had been close to death when she was little, not too long before her academy years, and her mother had insisted that she was taught how to defend herself since she didn't want to lose her. Minato was glad that her mother did that, because she was a good friend to him and the chances that he would have met and befriended her outside the academy weren't that big.

His mother, of course, had also taught him a few things about cooking. She was a patient woman who was gentle by nature, she never scolded him for making mistakes, thus ruining the food, and she just told him to run along while she cleaned up his mess. Minato missed her very much; the memory of her often brought tears to his eyes, though not so much anymore, as his sensei used to say, time heals all wounds. And he was right, as the time passed he grew better at handling the loss of his parents and he almost never shed one tear.

When he was done with the cooking he went back into the living room where Kushina was. She was not on the sofa anymore, he noticed, she was currently standing in front of the bookshelves, looking through varies books.

Minato cleared his throat and the redhead turned around to face him.

"Finished the book already?" he asked her, a very wide grin plastered on his face.

Kushina nodded with a smile.

"Well that's good to hear," Minato said, "so what did you read this time?"

"Romeo and Juliet," she answered.

"Ah," the blonde said. "That's a great story although very sad, most people cry when they read it".

"Well I didn't," Kushina said, by the tone in her voice it sounded like she was insulted. Well Kushina did have other more tragic things to cry over, so why would she bother to shed a tear over something so unimportant as a novel?

"Well I'm glad I don't have to disturb you in the middle of a novel then, supper's ready," Minato announced.

"Great," Kushina said, "be right there, is the table set yet?"

"Oh, no," Minato said.

"Well then I'll be in the kitchen in two minutes," the Uzumaki said, now continuing to search through the various rows of books.

Minato sighed and left her and went to set the table.

* * *

_A/N: I hope this chapter was satisfying and not too boring. Remember to review because I really want to know what you think of this. AND! You can review even if you don't have an acount, I accept anonymous reviews._


	13. Kushina's Great Idea

_A/N: Well this didn't take too long, did it? No fighting in this chapter, sorry, this isn't really an action story, I'm mostly focusing on the development in Minato and Kushina's relationship. There's a little scene in this chapter with Minato training his team but that's it for the fighting. I hope you'll like it._

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Kushina's Great Idea**

"Now," Minato told his two genin students. "Focus chakra into the soles of your feet and run up that tree".

"Gee, haven't they learned that yet?" Kakashi murmured from his spot under a nearby tree since he was taking a break after having successfully done what Minato asked him to do.

Minato ignored the silver-haired kid and smiled at the genin. "Go on, try".

Obito was the first one to try. His face wore an angry expression. Minato shook his head, Obito was too eager to show his skills, to show Kakashi that he was not beneath him. That was pretty much what happened every day when they were training together, Kakashi would insult or provoke Obito and then the Uchiha would put too much effort into perfecting his exercise and he would fail. Now was no exception. Obito ran forward with high speed towards his tree and jumped upwards and intended to walk up the trunk using his chakra but he used too much and didn't even manage to take one full step before he fell towards the ground.

"Amateur," Kakashi murmured. Minato sighed, whether it was because of Kakashi's remark or Obito's failure he didn't know, maybe both.

"Using too much chakra and you're thrown off, try using a little less chakra next time," Minato told the raven haired boy and extended a hand, which Obito gladly took and he was back on his feet instantly.

"Your turn Rin," Minato told the brunette and she closed her eyes and focused chakra to her feet. When she opened her eyes a minute later she ran forward towards her tree and ran up the trunk. She came half way up the tree before she was forced to jump down on the ground again.

"Impressive," Minato told his only female student. "You see at first it can help to run up the tree and then slow the pace bit by bit and in the end you are able to walk up the tree with ease. Now, Obito and Rin, I suggest you each grab a kunai to mark your progress, before you jump down you cut a line in the bark so that you can see how high up you managed to walk and then next time you try to walk even higher up".

"Sensei?" Obito asked. "What good will this exercise do us? I mean we can climb trees without using our hands but so what? Why do we have to learn this?"

"The reason I teach you this is because it will help you control your chakra, people with good chakra control don't waste entirely so much chakra on jutsu like people with poor chakra control, if you can't control your chakra you will waste much energy and hence you will get tired faster. Also when you have learned this you are able to use this technique to increase your speed. And also you will be able to climb trees without using your arms," Minato said.

"Hm," Obito murmured and took out a kunai from his holster. Rin did the same.

While Minato had the genin continue doing the exercise he went to Kakashi.

"All right Kakashi," he said. "We can't have you sit here doing nothing, now can we?"

Kakashi didn't respond but Minato knew that he was listening.

"I want you to spar with me, no holding back".

Kakashi rose to his feet and stood completely still, his emotionless eyes being unable to read. _'So he's expecting me to do the first move?'_ Minato thought, _'again'_.

* * *

Kushina was taking a walk through the streets of the Leaf village. She had decided that she had read enough books for a time and had decided to get some fresh air. Also she wanted to get familiar with this village since it looked like she would be staying there for some time. Currently she was walking through the street where the most shops were. She immediately recognized the flower shop owned by the Yamanaka clan and she awkwardly passed it, remembering her last meeting with the shop owner who assumed she was Minato's girlfriend. There were several grocery shops located there as well.

She stopped her aimless walking when something caught her eyes. The ramen stand was open. She became sad when Minato told her that Ichiraku Ramen was closed for the day. Kushina almost wished she had asked Minato for some money, she sure felt tempted to buy herself a bowl of ramen right now, but she didn't like asking others for money, especially not Minato, who had done enough for her already without getting something in return.

But she decided to go to the ramen stand anyway, to hear how Teuchi's family was doing.

When she entered the noodle shop she saw Teuchi's back as the chef was facing the kitchen. He was quiet and it reminded her of two days ago when she and Minato decided to eat supper at the ramen stand.

"Hello?" she said hesitantly, settling down in a stool and went to look at the man.

Teuchi turned around.

Kushina almost screamed in shock when she saw the look on the man's face. He had dark lines under his eyes from lack of sleep and his eyes were wet from crying and his cheeks were red too and his brown hair was messy under the hat. To make it short, he looked terrible.

"What's wrong?" Kushina said, or more like whispered.

Teuchi looked down at his hands.

They were both silent for a moment. And for a moment Kushina thought that the chef wasn't going to answer her but then he looked at her sadly.

"It's my wife," he said and by the look on his face Kushina thought that he could burst into tears any moment.

"My wife is ill, I stayed with her all night. She's at the hospital and the medics are doing all that they can to help her but there's no progress yet".

"Oh I'm so sorry," Kushina said, "I shouldn't have asked in the first place, I'll just leave now and make room for your costumers, I don't have any money today".

"Don't feel bad," the ramen chef told her, "you were worried and you asked what was wrong, that's nothing to feel sorry about".

Kushina nodded. "What about the baby?"

"It is a healthy little girl," Teuchi answered, there was a hint of pride in his voice and Kushina gave him a smile. "Well congratulations," she said. "Where is she now?"

"She is being checked by the medics," the ramen stand owner answered.

"Ah," Kushina said. "Shouldn't you be with your family then?"

Teuchi's face saddened. "We need the money, now more than ever when little Ayame's come along".

"Ayame?"

"That's what we decided to name her, after her grandmother".

"It's a sweet name," Kushina said, "Ayame".

Teuchi nodded, giving the redhead a weak smile.

* * *

Minato sighed as he entered his house He was so tired. He never thought that instructing children would be this hard. Kakashi just couldn't stop mocking Obito and Obito couldn't ignore it and Rin, that poor girl, just stood there, looking at them, not knowing what to say or do. Obito didn't make so much progress from his first try on tree climbing, Rin almost managed to get to the top and Kakashi of course didn't manage to beat him.

Minato walked into his kitchen. He opened the fridge and reached for a bottle of cool water. Fire country was a warm country or sure it had its cold times too but it wasn't that bad, and hence Minato put bottles of water in the fridge so that he would always have a cool pure drink when he needed it, and with all the training that he did he often praised himself for getting this wonderful idea.

He took the water and sat down in his sofa in the living room and sighed deeply. Who knew training a genin team would be this hard, not forgetting that his team was actually made of two genin and one chuunin.

Minato pressed the bottle against his burning sweaty forehead. For some reason he found himself thinking that he couldn't wait for Obito and Rin to make chuunin as well. He sure was glad he didn't have any children atop of all this, seeing his squad five to seven times a week was more than enough.

Since he had nothing to do he decided to take a small nap.

Later the sound of the door being slammed shut woke him up from his rather light slumber. He sat up in the sofa and waited for his guest to enter the living room. And she did. Kushina came to him and sat down next to him. The look on her face told him something was wrong.

"Kushina what is it?" he asked the redhead, looking at her with worry.

"I feel so sorry for him," Kushina said, looking at Minato with a sorrowful look that made Minato's heart ache though he didn't really notice it. "Who?" he asked her.

"Teuchi," Kushina answered.

"What is it with him?" Minato asked, "and how are his wife and child?"

"Well," Kushina said, "The baby is fine, it's a healthy little girl, and her name is Ayame".

Minato nodded.

"But his wife is ill," Kushina continued, "the medics are doing all that they can but she doesn't seem to get better and Teuchi is worried about her and as soon as the medics are finished checking Ayame he will have to close the stand to take care of her but then he'll have no money, he's completely lost".

"That sounds like quite a problem," Minato said, "that poor guy, you love his ramen".

Kushina nodded. "But I think I may be able to help, I have an idea but I need your opinion first".

"Ok?" Minato said curiously, "what is it that you have in mind then?"

"I'll tell you later," Kushina said, "first I need to go grocery shopping, do you have any money?"

"Well, I do," Minato said, "but what do you need them for?"

"Dinner," Kushina said, "tonight I'll serve you my specialty".

"How can that help Teuchi?" the blonde wondered.

"You'll see after dinner but first hand me some money, I need to go before they close the shops".

Minato nodded, wondering what it was that Kushina had in mind. He rose from the sofa and went up the stairs to his bedroom.

Kushina waited patiently and not even a minute later he was back with a green frog-like pouch. Kushina eyed it with surprise. "What is that?" she asked him.

"It's the pouch with my money," Minato explained. "And yes it's supposed to look like a frog, what else did you think those eyes and tongue were for?"

Minato opened the pouch and searched through it. "Here," he said, putting some notes into her hand.

"Thanks," Kushina said and rose from the sofa. "I'll be back in about an hour".

'_An hour?'_ Minato wondered,_ 'does it take that long for her to go grocery shopping?'_

Actually Kushina's grocery shopping took a little more than an hour but Minato didn't notice as he was just resting lazily on the sofa in the living room. Kushina yelled a quick 'hi' before she went to the kitchen to cook the dinner. Kushina was slightly smiling through the whole process as the dish she was preparing brought back both good and bad memories from her days in Whirlpool. She had always loved her mother's noodle soup, and later when she became old enough to cook her mother taught her the recipe and she even later made some small improvements, adding a lot of stuff to the soup and her family, especially Hiroto, her younger brother, loved it. Hiroto had often commented that if she couldn't be a ninja she could at least become a cook. She wondered how Minato would like it.

When the dinner was done she went back to the living room.

Minato was lying on his back in the sofa, his head resting comfortably on a pillow. His light snoring told Kushina that he was asleep. She smiled; waking him up was going to be fun. Slowly and carefully she approached him, making sure not to make too much noise as she walked. She was holding a headscarf in her hands. She wondered how Minato would like to wake up and find nothing but darkness. An evil smirk went across her face. This would be fun.

* * *

Slowly his eyelids slid open. Apparently he had fallen asleep in the living room. Well, it had been a tiring day after all.

Suddenly he realized something. It was dark. Why was it dark? His living room had big windows and even with curtains covering the view it wasn't supposed to be this dark. What was going on?

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty," Kushina sing-sang.

"Kushina? Where are you, why is it so dark in here? I can't see".

"You're not supposed to see anything," Kushina said.

"What? Why?"

"Because it's a surprise, I want you to taste it not see it," the redhead explained.

"You blindfolded me, didn't you?" the blonde asked accusingly.

"I did," Kushina confirmed. "Now let's go, otherwise it'll just get cold and thus it's all ruined".

Minato felt a pair of hands grab him and help him rise from the sofa and then guiding him out of the living room.

Kushina helped him sit down in one of the chairs surrounding the dining table in the kitchen.

Minato just sat still, wondering what was going to happen next while Kushina went to get the surprise dinner.

Before Minato could even count to ten she was back and she placed something on the table in front of him. She placed a fork before him too, as they were easier to eat with when he was not allowed to see. Kushina took Minato's hand and put the fork in between his fingers and Minato closed his grip around the fork preparing to eat. Kushina guided his hand over to the bowl in front of him so that he could know where exactly the food was.

"Now, dig in," Kushina told him.

Minato nodded and put the fork deep down into the bowl and then he raised it to his mouth. Minato thought the taste to be familiar with something he had tried before. It was good.

"Well?" Kushina asked him, her voice sounded very excited.

"Good," Minato murmured with a food-stuffed mouth. Kushina smiled. "I knew you'd say that no one has ever tasted my ramen and not liked it".

"Ramen?" Minato murmured, "this is ramen?"

"Yes it is," Kushina said, "now…" Minato felt the scarf loosen from his head and he felt relief when he could see again.

"You really made this?" Minato asked her, looking at the bowl with the food that looked very familiar to the one at Ichiraku's.

"Yes I did," Kushina confirmed.

"Well it's very good, it's even better than the one they serve at Ichiraku's".

"You really think so?" Kushina asked him, surprised. Minato nodded. "Try to serve that before Teuchi and I'm sure he'll get a heart attack," Minato joked.

Kushina didn't laugh, her expression was serious.

"What is it?" Minato asked her, worried.

"Actually," Kushina began, "I was going to serve it before Teuchi".

"Oh?"

"He doesn't have time for work anymore so I was thinking that maybe I could help him out a little, I don't like just sitting here doing nothing but reading while you are out fighting and training with those students of yours, it's time I get a job".

"You mean take his place?" Minato asked, wondering if he really was hearing what he thought he was hearing.

"Well only temporarily of course," Kushina said, "I don't want to take away his job completely, I was just thinking, you know so that he can both make money in the stand and take care of his family".

"Kushina," Minato said, his smile slowly growing bigger and bigger. "You're really an angel".

Kushina blushed. "Thanks, but it's not you I'm saving is it?"

Minato blushed a little. "Well I just think you're doing a great thing for Teuchi and plus now I have even more reason to eat there".

Kushina smiled. "Well do you want some more? There's plenty".

"You bet," Minato said. "Oh and by the way, I know I'm beautiful".

Kushina smacked him on the side of his face. "I didn't mean it like that you idiot, now if you want more then you better behave well, otherwise…"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Minato said, bowing his head.

"I'll get you for that later". And then the Uzumaki went back to the stove and prepared another bowl for her friend and a new one for herself as well.

* * *

"Teuchi?" Kushina called when she entered the shop and sat down in one of the stools.

"Kushina," Teuchi greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"I'll tell you about it but first, one miso ramen with extra pork".

Teuchi nodded. "Coming right up".

* * *

_A/N: So? How did you liek this chapter? Remember to post a review, I want to know what you think, what was good and what wasn't so I can do better next time. The next chapter will be up in two weeks at the earliest since I have my written exams next week._


	14. Events

_A/N: 'The next chapter will be up in two weeks at the earliest'..._

_Yeah right I seriously have to stop making false promises in my Author's Notes, don't I, I said it'd take two weeks and how log did it take? Three days. I seriously need to focus more on school, tomorrow I have math, my worst subject, but I don't care, the chapter is here, YAY! Nothing too important happens in this chapter but new characters are introduced, e.g. Sasuke's mother, which we will be seeing more of from now on, or not, because you can't trust me, can you? Anyway enjoy the chapter, and it's longer than usual, almost 5,000 words. Also, Tsunade is older than Jiraiya, I failed to notice earlier, so she is 34 also._

* * *

**Information Area**

**Mikoto Uchiha **is Minato's old teammate from their genin days. She is 21 years old. She is engaged to Fugaku Uchiha, the head of her clan, though she is not in love with him, as she did not choose him for a husband herself. She is one of Minato's closest friends though they don't see each other so often anymore because of her clan duties. They are almost like brother and sister. She is a very kind and gentle woman and it is impossible not to like her.

**Kisa Yamanaka** is 22 years old. Her cousin is the soon to be clan head, Inoichi. She was in Minato's class back in the academy and she has always found his looks attractive and she is still trying to win him over, but she doesn't seem to be succeeding.

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Events**

On Kushina's first day filling in for Teuchi at Ichiraku Ramen Kushina got a pleasant surprise.

"Three beef ramen and one miso ramen," a soft male voice shouted.

Kushina, who's back was facing the costumers, turned around and smiled at the sight in front of her. A very familiar blonde man was sitting on one of the stools. Next to him three kids were sitting. One girl with brown hair that reached her chin, a boy with black hair and dark eyes and a silver-haired boy with a mask covering his entire face except for the eyes.

"Hello Minato," Kushina said. "I assume those kids are your students?"

"Sensei," who is she?" Obito whispered to Minato.

"This, squad, is Kushina Uzumaki, a friend of mine".

"Oh," Obito said, with a huge grin plastered on his face, "so this is the lovely cook you were talking about sensei".

Minato had to use all his self-control and strength to avoid blushing.

Kushina just smiled. "Your orders will be done in a minute".

Kushina placed the food on the counter in front of Minato and his squad and three of them grabbed their chopsticks and dug into their meal immediately. The only one who was reluctant was Kakashi. It didn't take long for Minato to notice it and he said, "Alright guys eyes on your own food and only on your own food".

Kushina wondered what that was about but then she saw Kakashi slowly pull his mask down and Kushina figured that Kakashi covered his face for a reason and didn't want his teammates to see it. She decided to look away from him as well.

Running the noodle shop was not bad, though she sometimes felt bored when she had nothing to do. After the first day Kushina decided to take a book with her to work so that she would have something to do when there were no costumers or when her costumers were eating. So no, working at the ramen stand was not bad.

* * *

A mere week after Kushina had decided to help Teuchi out his wife died. Minato and Kushina were the only ninja who attended the funeral. Kushina attended as Teuchi's colleague and friend, Minato as Kushina's escort. Kushina was dressed in a black kimono that had belonged to Minato's mother. Minato had ditched the vest, since his outfit was mostly black anyway.

After the ceremony the two ninja had a talk with the ramen chef. He was holding his little baby daughter in his arms. Ayame was sleeping. Kushina looked at the brown-haired child that was peacefully resting in her father's secure arms. She felt sorry for the girl. It would without doubt be difficult for Ayame to grow up without a mother even though she barely knew her, and Teuchi would live in grief for some time. She was happy to help them out in the ramen stand. Currently she was running Ichiraku Ramen by herself, cooking the food and all, while all the money went to Teuchi. Teuchi had offered her payment but she had declined, they needed the money more than she did, or right now anyway, she didn't plan on staying at Minato's forever either.

After giving Teuchi their condolences Kushina and Minato left.

* * *

On November 11th it was Jiraiya's 34th birthday. Minato and Kushina were having a special dinner in his honor, but Jiraiya was not in the village at the moment due to his information gathering, which now in war times was more needed than ever. Tsunade had been invited but she had refused to come since she thought it pointless to throw a special dinner when the one they were honoring was absent, plus her own daughter had her birthday only a week after, she and Dan had many preparations to take care of.

* * *

On November 18th it was Shizune's eighth birthday. The party started right after Shizune was finished with her classes in the academy. Her entire class was invited.

Kushina felt very awkward attending a party with so many children. She didn't like when they were staring at her, it made her feel uncomfortable. She was glad Minato was there too; at least she wasn't the only adult (but she wished that she wasn't the only teen in there, true Minato was only surpassing her age by one number at the moment but still, it made her feel like she didn't belong).

"Kushina!"

The redhead turned into the direction the voice came from. The one who had called her was Tsunade.

"Hello," Kushina said. She was glad to be in some more adult company and she gladly accepted the drink Tsunade handed her.

"What is it?" she asked suspiciously, eyeing the liquid in her cup.

"It's green tea," Tsunade said.

"Oh". Kushina took a grateful sip. She felt relief when the hot lemony liquid ran down her throat. November was a really cold month, especially for her, who was used to living in a warm country. But she was slowly getting used to the temperature in Fire country.

"I heard about what you are doing for the Ichirakus," Tsunade said.

Kushina nodded.

"And I think it's a very great and selfless thing you're doing," the blonde sannin continued, "you're really something else".

Kushina didn't know how to react to that comment but she chose to just smile.

"It's a terrible thing that happened to his wife," Tsunade continued, "I was the one leading the surgery. Poor Teuchi, and his daughter, growing up without a mother must be terrible".

Kushina nodded, she couldn't agree more.

"Do you know how they are coping?"

"Well he seems to be doing fine as a single dad," Kushina told honestly, "but I haven't seen them for a week".

Tsunade nodded. "Well I better go over to Dan, I think he needs help with the pancakes, honestly I don't know why he insists on doing it himself, we have plenty of maids for that".

Kushina nodded. "Oh, by the way," she said when Tsunade had turned away from her. "Congratulations on your daughter".

Tsunade sent her a grateful smile.

After drinking her tea she decided to find Minato, it had been quite long since they separated and she wanted to see how he was doing with all the kids.

When she finally found him, after searching for half an hour he was talking to some brunette. When he saw her approaching he smiled.

"Hello Kushina, I was wondering where you had gone," he said, his signature grin was plastered on his face as always.

"I was wondering the same thing about you," Kushina said, blushing immediately after she had said it.

"Oh I forgot to introduce you," Minato said. "Remember her?" he asked and Kushina looked at the little girl. She looked familiar.

"Kushina this is Rin, one of my students".

'_Of course,'_ Kushina thought, _'I knew I had seen that face before'_.

"Oh yes I remember now," Kushina said, "it's nice to meet you again, Rin".

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Rin," Minato said and the girl nodded.

"So what was she doing here?" Kushina asked Minato. "I thought she graduated the academy".

"She did," Minato confirmed, "but apparently she is a friend of Shizune's even though she's older, you know like you're a friend of mine, you don't have to be the same age".

"Thank you for the lesson, Professor" Kushina said sarcastically and rolled her eyes".

"Apparently both of them are interested in medical jutsu".

Kushina nodded. "Oh look there's the birthday girl, let's go and give her our best wishes".

The redhead nodded again and together with Minato she went over to Shizune.

* * *

Kushina was happy with her new job at the ramen stand and what made her even more happy was knowing that she was doing this for someone else, to help a friend in need.

As the weeks went by she found less and less time to read since she got more and more costumers as the words about her ramen being better than Teuchi's spread.

When Kushina was working late Minato ate dinner there and the two friends would chat happily about their day.

At the end of the month Minato decided to take his squad out on missions again since they would need experience on missions as well to make them able to enter the chuunin exams, as there were certain requirements for entering. But currently Minato did not feel his genin were ready to be promoted. Though the missions were still D-rank.

* * *

On December 4th it was Dan's birthday and Kushina and Minato were invited to dinner at the Senju mansion. It was a very lovely gathering. Only the closest friends were invited and Kushina wondered why she was among them but Tsunade and Dan already considered her a part of the 'family' and she blushed when thinking about it.

The celebration of Dan's 35th birthday was very nice, Kushina really felt like she was a part of their 'family'. She liked every single one of the people there, Minato, Tsunade, Dan and Shizune. She was starting to really like the Leaf village.

* * *

December was a cold month for Kushina. She never left the house without a scarf and a thick coat. Minato had given her his mother's clothes. Kushina had stopped counting how much Minato had done for her but she had stopped refusing his gifts since running the ramen stand had taught her a few things and she knew why Minato was doing it, his mother didn't need the clothes anymore and she didn't have any clothes of her own except for those she wore in the Sea country, she knew Minato would hate to see his mother's clothes go to waste. Minato was only trying to help her, like she did now for the Ichiraku family and she herself had to use almost an hour to convince Teuchi that he should let her help him.

And she had to admit; his mother had good taste in clothes, though she never wore the pink clothes.

She enjoyed living with Minato, he was kind, helpful and gave her many good laughs, and he let her read all the books she wanted and over the time she had become quite addicted to novels, especially the romance ones. She even enjoyed cooking for him; it was like taking care of an older brother when she did that. She was glad to have a friend like Minato.

* * *

On December 31st it was the last day of the year and the village was decorated nicely and almost every shop sold fireworks, of course fireworks had been available all December but there were many people who made their last minutes' shopping.

The Hokage was throwing a party to celebrate the new year's arrival and it was to be held outside in the middle of the village. Tsunade had told Kushina that it would be a great party and Kushina thought that by the sound of Tsunade's voice she must have enjoyed the previous parties very much.

Minato also spoke very highly about the party and it made Kushina excited.

Kushina was also happy to get a day off from her work at the ramen stand. She liked her job but not so much that she would work on the holydays.

Around 7 o'clock the celebration started.

First there was a table with punch, which was the welcoming drink. Kushina hadn't tasted alcohol before in her life so the taste was completely new to her and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

Kushina felt uncomfortable in the beautiful red kimono that had belonged to Minato's mother. It was clearly visible that Minato's parents hadn't been rich but the kimono was still beautiful and she felt like a thief wearing it. She had been reluctant when Minato had asked her to wear it but the look on his face had told her that if she kept refusing he would go down on his knees and plead, he was not as stubborn as she but he had his moments as well and so she had in the end given in but only because she didn't have anything else to wear for the occasion and she had made it very clear that she would not keep it.

Minato didn't have anything that formal so he was dressed in a pair of black pants, the kind you wear at a wedding or other celebrations alike, and a white shirt with the buttons at the top unbuttoned, which made him look very good. He only missed the tie and the black overcoat and he would look like a businessman or a groom without a flower in the stud hole. And Kushina was glad he didn't have it.

While walking with Minato she noticed she got several strange looks from strangers.

"Minato I don't like this, people are staring at me," she whispered.

"Well you're new here," Minato told her, "it's normal for the people to act like that, especially since you're with me".

"What do you mean?" Kushina demanded, though her voice was still low.

"I'll tell you later," Minato promised, but for now, enjoy the party".

Kushina's mood went better when they met Tsunade and Dan.

"Where's Shizune?" Minato asked the other blonde.

"She went along with some friends from the academy," Tsunade answered.

Minato nodded.

Five minutes later Dan and Minato went away, talking and Tsunade dragged Kushina along to the drink table. Each bar had delivered some bottles.

"So? Have you ever tried sake before?" Tsunade asked Kushina, who shook her head.

"Well that's a shame," the blonde said, taking a cup and poured some of the rice wine into it and then handed it to the redhead.

Kushina didn't feel completely sure about this but she thought it to be rude to not drink it so she slowly raised the cup to her lips and took a small sip from it.

"Well?" Tsunade asked.

"Not my cup of tea," Kushina told her honestly.

"No it's not, it's sake". Tsunade chuckled a bit over her own joke.

Kushina rolled her eyes and passed the cup back to Tsunade, who took it eagerly and emptied it all in one sip.

Some time later after following Tsunade everywhere Minato and Dan, who had a sleepy Shizune on his shoulders, found them and told them that the dancing was about to start.

Kushina sighed when the word dancing was mentioned. Luckily nobody heard it.

Near the dancing area, where lights and lanterns were, the music was already playing and a few couples were already dancing.

"What do you say, Tsunade?" Dan asked her, "want to go join them?"

"I'd love to, Dan but what about Shizune?" She looked concerned up at their daughter.

"I can watch her," Kushina offered.

"Really?" Tsunade asked, "I thought you and Minato were going to…"

"I'm not going to dance if that's what you mean," Kushina said, "now do you want to dance with your husband or not?"

Dance took Shizune down from his shoulders with a smile and Kushina took her hand and led her over to a bench where they could watch the dancing couples.

Shizune looked at her with sleepy eyes, which were half closed already.

"Why do parents always dance?" the little girl asked her in a wondering tone.

Kushina looked at the little girl with surprise. That question was unexpected.

"I really don't know," she answered truthfully. She never liked dancing much and she didn't know why so many people were always so eager to dance, like Tsunade and Dan. And well, she wasn't a parent either.

"I don't get it, what's so good about dancing anyway?" Shizune continued and Kushina smiled. "I know, I don't get it either".

Minato was watching the dancing couples. In his hand he was holding a cup of punch; he didn't really like sake. Tsunade said he was crazy when he told her and she kept telling him that whenever he would refuse some of it. He took a small sip from his drink as he saw how Dan twirled Tsunade on the dance floor. He smiled. They became more and more in love each day. He was happy for them; Tsunade was like an aunt to him. He wondered if he would ever fall in love and dance with his girl on the dance floor at New Year's Eve.

"Minato?" a female voice asked in surprise.

Minato turned to face the voice's owner. He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Long time, no see," she said, smiling.

"Indeed, Mikoto," Minato said. "How are you doing these days? I heard you are engaged to Fugaku".

"Stop that," Mikoto said, "he's not that bad, he's kind".

"Well that says a lot," Minato said ironically, "do you love him?"

"That hardly matters," Mikoto said, "It's not up to me to choose my own husband".

"You Uchihas are weird," Minato said.

"It's not just my clan," Mikoto answered gently, "you wouldn't know, you were born into a civilian family".

"Yes," Minato said, "I suppose you're right".

"I heard that you have a girl living with you," Mikoto said, smirking.

"Well, well," Minato said, "news travel fast".

Mikoto chuckled. "Well? Tell me about her".

"We're only friends," Minato said in a defensive manner.

"Take it easy, I didn't suggest otherwise, so who is she? How did you meet?"

"Her name is Kushina Uzumaki, she's from a foreign country named Whirlpool, her home was destroyed and I found her unconscious in a forest when I was on a mission," Minato said, all at once.

"Oh that sounds terrible," Mikoto said, "poor dear".

"She's been through a lot of terrible things lately," Minato said and nodded.

"I hope she's well?"

"Oh yes she's better now," Minato said.

Mikoto placed an annoying lock of black hair behind her ear.

"So where's your fiancé?" Minato asked.

"He's working late at his office," Mikoto answered; in Minato's eyes she looked a little sad.

"On New Year's Eve?" he asked her.

"Yes," Mikoto said, "but he hates celebrations anyway so he's not losing much".

"Sounds like a cheerful guy," Minato said.

"Minato please stop talking that way about him," Mikoto pleaded

"Fine, but I think he's a bad fiancé when he doesn't even take you dancing on New Year's Eve, knowing how much you like dancing".

"Well there'll be dancing on our wedding," Mikoto said cheerfully, "that will be enough for me".

"You don't mean that," Minato said, "I know you, you have loved dancing ever since you were a little girl, he sounds like an asshole to me for not taking you to the dance".

"Well," Mikoto blushed, "alright, maybe he is a little, but I forgive him, he's the head of the police force he has more important things to do than dancing".

"You still want to dance?" Minato asked.

"Of course I do but…"

"Then may I have the pleasure, miss?" Minato cut her off and offered the Uchiha his arm. Mikoto chuckled and accepted it.

* * *

Kushina now had an arm around Shizune who was snuggling into her, half asleep. It was hard to stop smiling. The little girl looked so cute snuggling into her like that, with her eyes closed. Right now she thought that it would be wonderful to have a little daughter of her own. But she dismissed those thoughts immediately.

Her gaze fell upon the dancing couples. Now they were playing a rather quiet song, that kind of song only lovers were dancing to, according to her knowledge.

She saw Tsunade and Dan, Dan had his arms around Tsunade's waist while she had her arms around his neck. The sight of them made her smile; she could see how in love Shizune's parents were. She wondered if Shizune was aware of it.

Then something else caught her eyes. It was a blonde, she was ninety-nine percent sure that it was Minato, and he was dancing with some black-haired woman. They weren't as close as other couples but still, Minato had one arm around her waist while the other was holding her hand. The woman had her other hand on his shoulder.

She looked away and instead focused her gaze on the now sleeping Shizune. She moved a little, which caused Shizune's head to fall down on her lap. Kushina stroked her hair and arranged the girl's position so that she would be comfortable.

About half an hour later she felt a presence approach her and she looked down on Shizune, ignoring the person. She gently stroked the soft brown hair on Shizune's head, careful not to wake her.

"Enjoying yourself?" Minato asked her.

""A bit," Kushina answered, "what about you? You seem to be doing really well".

"You saw me and Mikoto?" Minato asked her.

"So that's her name, Mikoto," Kushina tasted the name with her tongue. "Weird name for a woman".

"Is something wrong?" Minato asked her. Kushina could clearly hear the concern in his voice and she looked at him with a smile. "No," she said, "there's nothing wrong, I'm just bored".

"Well that sounds boring," Minato said playfully and Kushina pinched his arm. "Ha-ha".

On midnight the fireworks started and Minato and Kushina were reunited with Dan and Tsunade and Tsunade smiled with love when Minato handed her her sleeping daughter. The fireworks were beautiful; especially Kushina hadn't seen anything alike, though they had fireworks in her country. When it was over Kushina decided that she had had enough though she admitted that she had enjoyed it very much. Minato, feeling it was for the best, followed her.

* * *

January was an even colder month than December and Kushina hated it. The winds were so cold that she had to wear a scarf to work and to make matters worse the chill went right through her white uniform, which had been intended for Teuchi's wife to use but which Kushina was now using. At least the hot steam coming from the boiling soup made it somewhat better.

But Kushina got less and less costumers as the people preferred to dine at a restaurant where you were actually sitting inside with walls and doors between you and the cold. Kushina surely didn't blame them; she would do the same if she was in their shoes. Fortunately she was only working half a day now, when she didn't get any costumers in the evenings anyway, all because of that damn cold weather.

It was now January 18th and she was alone in the house. Minato was currently on a C-ranked mission with his squad, he had been gone for five days and was expected to arrive back within the next couple of days.

Kushina was happy for him, he had been so exited about finally being able to take his squad on a C-ranked mission after doing D-ranks for a long time. He was practically shining with pride.

It was a bit lonely without Minato in the house but she managed. She used her time reading, watching television, which she rarely did since there were only boring shows on, but it was a great time killer when you could find nothing else to do.

Of course with Minato out of the house she didn't bother cooking a proper dinner and was content with cup noodles, it was not healthy but she couldn't really care less.

Kushina was currently sitting in the sofa with her knees hugged to her chest and with a book in her hands. The story she was currently reading was about a girl coming from a family of robbers who met a boy from another family of robbers, the two of them became friends and together they tried to get their two families to get along as well. Actually it was more of a children's book but she had never read books in her childhood, it was first now when she really had the time that she had started reading.

She flipped a page and sighed, Minato's absence made everything so boring, with him gone there was no one to tease, to joke with and laugh with or cook for. Now when she was only working half a day she felt so useless. She feared that she would soon die in boredom.

On January 19th she finished the book. It ended good and the two robber families got together and became one and the girl's father became the head of their new bigger family and they defeated their common enemy through many years. But with the book done what was she supposed to do then?

She fell asleep in the living room, the finished book lying on the coffee table.

That was how Minato found her. She was sleeping peacefully on the sofa, her head and upper back resting against the pillows. The adorable sight made him smile. Though that didn't prevent him from carrying her to her bed, which he did. For anyone who had seen him it would look like an older brother tugging his younger sister in. Kushina moaned slightly as he laid her down on the soft mattress. When he placed her head on the pillow and put on the covers he gently moved her hair away from her face and let it spread all over the head area. He was smiling with love when he gently told her sleeping form good night.

* * *

On January 25th it was Minato's 21st birthday. Kushina felt strange as she watched guest after guest enter the house, for the first time in over a month she felt that she was not home, not with all those people in the house, which she didn't even know.

She found herself in a rather merry mood while cooking the food. Minato had assured her that she really didn't have to trouble herself with this but she wanted to do _something_ for him on his birthday, since she didn't have any money to buy him a proper gift, especially since he had done so very much for her during the last couple of months.

To the party, which Tsunade had forced Minato to throw in honor of himself, only a few familiar people attended. There was Tsunade, Dan, Shizune, Rin and a black-haired woman that she swore was Mikoto. The rest were people she had never met.

Kushina was in the kitchen, making the last preparations for the food while Minato bade everyone welcome.

When Kushina went to put the last bowls of snacks on the table she felt something hit her hard. She hissed and turned to see what it was and then she gasped when she saw it. It was a brunette, about her age; her clothes were a little too revealing for her taste.

"Hey," she said, "would you like watch where you're going?"

"Excuse me?" Kushina asked, offended.

"Well you can't just walk around bumping into people like that".

"I didn't do anything," Kushina hissed, "I think you are the one who should watch where you're going, now excuse me I don't want to spoil the party for Minato". Kushina turned to leave when the woman grabbed her by the wrist.

"Who are you anyway?" she asked, "usually Minato only invites friends and family, this is the first time he has included servants".

"You little-" "Is there a problem here?" another female voice interrupted them. Kushina sighed in relief under her breath. It was Mikoto..

"I'll go," the brunette said. Kushina glared daggers at her.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked her. Her voice was very gentle.

"I'm fine," Kushina said.

"Don't mind her, that's just Kisa, she's had a crush on Minato ever since the academy".

Kushina nodded.

"I'm Mikoto, I don't think I've seen you around before," the raven-haired woman continued.

"I'm Kushina, I'm new in this village," the redhead answered.

"You live here with Minato, right?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes, I do," Kushina said, a bit startled, "how did you know?"

"Oh Minato has told me about you," Mikoto answered, "I'm sorry for what happened to your home".

"Thanks," Kushina said, "if I may ask how do you know Minato?"

"We were on the same genin squad when we were kids," Mikoto answered with a smile. "He's my best friend actually, like a younger brother".

'_How much older than him is she?'_ Kushina wondered. "I see".

"Ah, I see you have met Mikoto," a very familiar voice sounded next to her. Kushina relaxed, she felt better being in his presence.

"We've had a little talk about ourselves," Mikoto told him with a smile, which Minato returned.

"Good," Minato said contently, "It's nice to see that you two get along".

And Kushina would have to agree with him.

The party went well for Kushina except for her unfortunate encounter with Kisa. Tsunade and her family were the last guests to leave and they stayed behind for a little while longer to chat, which Kushina was glad that they did.

Before she went to bed that night she did something that was totally unexpected for both her and Minato. She kissed his cheek. She kissed his cheek and wished him happy birthday.

* * *

_A/N: Okay I'll try to control myself with those line-breaks, sorry if it's bothering you. If you have noticed, then yes, Minato is starting to fall in love with Kushina, or is he? LOL. Just joking, you'll see eventually, right? I hope you didn't midn the surprise of a chapter this soon. Review please, it keeps me going._


	15. Mikoto's Invitation

_Oh my gosh I am very very very sorry for the delay, five months, that's a long time. And the chapter doesn't even make up for it. I'm so sorry but like I've said, I've had writer's block, lost my interest in Naruto (only temporarily, it has returned, like you know I change interests a lot) and just been plain lazy. I apolegize many many times for the long wait._

_

* * *

_**Chapter 14 – Mikoto's Invitation**

It was a peaceful Saturday morning, it was the 17th of February and Minato had just woken up from his sleep. The first thing that the blonde did after opening his eyes was smile. It was Saturday, it was morning and he didn't have any duties today, it simply couldn't get any better.

The jounin looked at his alarm clock that was placed on the nightstand next to his king-sized bed. It was 8.30 in the morning.

Minato sighed with delight Normally he would be up by then, he was a morning person, but usually on days where he had nothing to do, such as today, he would often sleep a little longer. And today Minato felt that he could allow himself to spend a little extra time in bed and hence he just lay there, gazing at nothing in particular, just relaxing his entire body, giving himself some well-needed extra rest.

While he lay there he thought about what to do, he wanted to do something today that did not involve training, something new. But he had no idea what.

When the alarm clock said ten past nine Minato decided to get out of bed and get started on the day.

He went downstairs and into the kitchen where he got himself some corn flakes for breakfast as he usually did. Because it was a day off he took his time and let his thoughts wander while he ate and hence it took him forty-five minutes to eat all of it. He rose from the table and went over to the sink while humming to himself, acting like he had all the time in the world, which it actually felt like to him today.

He had just finished washing the bowl and spoon when someone knocked on his door.

Minato immediately went to answer it. He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Is it a bad time?" Mikoto asked, standing right outside the door.

"No, come in," the blonde said and removed himself from the door and gestured towards the hall like a gentleman.

"Are you sure?" Mikoto asked unconvinced.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Minato said and closed the door behind his friend, "now why all these questions?"

"It's just," but Mikoto couldn't hold the mask any more and burst out laughing.

"What?" Minato asked in confusion.

Mikoto wasn't able to pronounce a word so she just pointed one shaky hand towards him.

Minato looked down at himself. At first he saw nothing wrong but after glancing at Mikoto and then at himself again realization dawned upon him. He was only wearing boxers.

"Sorry," Minato said awkwardly.

"It's alright," Mikoto said, having stopped laughing but was still wearing a smile that was way too wide to be ordinary. "It's not like I haven't seen you in boxers before".

Minato laughed half-heartedly. "Yeah well that was ten years ago".

"No, eight," Mikoto answered with a smirk.

Minato sighed. "Just sit down in the living room and wait while I go upstairs and change into something more," he paused, looking for the right words, "proper".

Mikoto nodded, still smirking.

Minato jumped into the first pair of pants that he found in his closet and used this opportunity to throw on a random t-shirt as well. When he got back downstairs Mikoto was sitting in his sofa, relaxing her back against the soft pillows. Minato knew that Mikoto's parents made her do a lot of housecleaning and hence she was often very tired or had an aching back. He wondered how much relaxing time she got in the Uchiha compound, or all the women there for that matter.

Mikoto turned around when she heard him enter the living room. She smiled. "I see you got on some clothes".

Minato nodded, slightly embarrassed. He walked over to the sofa and threw himself down on it next to her.

A few silent minutes went by, neither of them saying or doing anything, just relaxing.

It was Minato who broke the silence. "Now might be a good time to ask about the reason for this visit?" he said.

Mikoto nodded, feeling slightly awkward.

"Well the thing is," she started, beginning to feel slightly nervous now, "that Fugaku and I are getting married next Sunday".

Minato's jaw dropped. "Married?"

Mikoto nodded.

"Why so soon?"

"Well Fugaku's question was 'why wait?'"

"Why the hell should you care what he wants? He's not the one to make the decision entirely by himself, you have a say in it too".

"Unfortunately not," Mikoto corrected him. "I'm a woman, remember?"

"Curse the Uchiha laws," Minato murmured.

"And what does it really matter when we marry? It's not going to prevent anything," Mikoto said softly.

"Do you wish it could be prevented?" Minato asked her, locking his eyes with hers, trying to read her.

"What does it matter what I want?" she asked.

"Just answer the question Mikoto," Minato said, almost coldly.

Mikoto's eyes saddened at his tone but Minato didn't regret anything, he wanted his closest childhood friend to know what a huge mistake she was making and he did not intend to let her talk her out of this. He wanted to hear the truth from her lips.

"I… I don't know," Mikoto answered after about a minute's silence.

"I know," Minato said.

"Then why ask me?" Mikoto asked, Minato could have sworn that her voice had become a bit thick but her voice was back to normal instantly.

"Because I wanted you to tell me the truth," Minato said seriously.

Mikoto looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"But it doesn't matter," she said. "Whether I want it to happen or not it will and there's nothing that you nor I can do about it".

Minato cursed under his breath. He knew she was right.

"Minato".

Minato looked up at her face.

"I came here to ask you something"

"Yes?" Minato asked. "What is it?"

"Would you come to my wedding?"

"You want me to come to your wedding?" Minato arched his brow.

"Yes, why wouldn't I, you're practically my brother".

"I just," Minato paused for a moment. "What would Fugaku say if I came?"

"I am sure he wouldn't mind," Mikoto told him, "many people will be attending and one more or less wouldn't matter, besides," Mikoto smirked at that point, "I'm sure he'd be honored to have the Yellow Flash at his wedding".

"I told you never to use that name around me," Minato said, but he bore a smile on his face. Her little teasing remark had lightened up the mood.

"Well what's wrong with it?" Mikoto asked, "you_ are_ the Yellow Flash".

"Not to you I am not," Minato said, "To you I'm just plain old Minato".

"Fine then," Mikoto said after letting out a couple of giggles. "But are you coming?"

"Of course I'm coming," Minato said, "you think I would miss my best friend's wedding? I already missed the engagement party, I don't want to miss this too".

"I'm glad," said Mikoto, "it'll be much easier when you're there".

"I wish you could choose your own husband," Minato murmured.

"So do I," said Mikoto," but who knows, he might turn out to be the one after all, even though he didn't become mine by choice".

"For your sake I hope it'll be true," said Minato.

"And I hope that you will find the woman of your dreams too, Minato," said Mikoto.

Minato failed to hide his blush. It made Mikoto smirk. "So," she said, "I take it you have someone in mind". She elbowed him in the ribs. "Spill it, who's the lucky one".

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Minato stuttered.

"Oh really?" Mikoto arched her brow. "Then why were you blushing?"

"I wasn't blushing," Minato protested.

"Sure," Mikoto said sarcastically. "Anyway, you don't have to tell me, I think I have a pretty good guess".

"No matter who you think it is, you're wrong," said Minato.

"We'll see about that," said Mikoto with a mysterious smirk on her delicate lips.

"Morning," said a half sleepy voice from the hall.

Minato had completely forgotten about his roommate, who was a heavy sleeper who slept till late, hence Kushina's arrival took him aback.

"Well I think that's my cue to leave," Mikoto told the blonde quietly.

"What? Why?" Minato asked, confused. Mikoto said nothing in reply.

"I'll make sure you get an official invitation sent to you by mail," Mikoto shouted before disappearing out of the front door.

"What was that about?" asked Kushina, who had joined him on the sofa.

"I have no idea," was all Minato said.

* * *

_I'm sorry for the short lenght of this chapter but it just seemed like a good way to end, I planned to have the wedding in this chapter too but then, who knows when I would've finished it? And it just didn't seem to fit together. I hope yoou aren't too mad at me for making you wait this long for an update. I really don't want to abandon this story, I had many plans with it and it's time I stop being lazy and work my way till the end of the last chapter. I hope I'll acomplish this and you can help me by reviewing, whether it's positive or negative comments, they're all welcome._


	16. A Delicate Matter

_Okay people have been writing to me begging me not to stop writing this story and it really didn't take me that long to come to a decision. I have ditched the idea of a rewrite and am happy to say that I will be continuing this story. Sorry for the long wait.I did it again, about 5 months between updates. I'm so sorry and again the chapter is short but I'll tell you why in the note at the end of this chapter. For now enjoy your reading._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 15 – A Delicate Matter**

True to Mikoto's words Minato did find an invitation in his mailbox the next afternoon, two actually. Along with it was a little note.

_Bring anyone you want and please bring sensei the other one._

Minato recognized the handwriting, it was written by Mikoto.

Minato admitted that it was true that he was closer to his sensei than Mikoto was but Jiraiya wasn't the most liked shinobi among the Uchiha either, one of the reasons was jealousy, they seemed to think that they deserved more respect than the sannin. Due to that Mikoto didn't see Jiraiya as often as she would like. After Minato had become an orphan Jiraiya had been some sort of father figure for him and hence they were very close.

Minato admired Mikoto's way to look on the bright site of everything and someone who hardly knew her wouldn't think she experienced hard work and discipline at home, she was always so gentle, smiling and ready to joke and laugh with people any time and when people needed help she would be there, ready to give them all the support she could. Minato was very grateful for her support back when he lost his parents. She was the best friend one could ever want. The blonde hoped that Fugaku Uchiha knew what a wonderful wife he would soon have.

Minato could guess that Mikoto hoped that he would bring Kushina as his escort to the wedding and it would be nice to have her company but this was not an ordinary wedding, this was the Uchiha clan head getting married and Minato wasn't sure if bringing Kushina, who was still somewhat new in this village and not exactly a citizen, was such a smart idea after all. Perhaps she would feel uncomfortable to such an event.

That evening when he was eating dinner with Kushina he brought the matter up to her.

At first Kushina was hesitant about the idea of going to such a big wedding but she thought that it would be better for Minato if he didn't have to go alone so she agreed to come with him. Minato had to admit that it was a big relief for him to know that he wouldn't have to come alone, and maybe he could get his sensei to accompany him as well. He knew that it would make Mikoto very happy to see him at her wedding.

* * *

It was February 25th and the day of Mikoto's wedding. It was about an hour past noon and Minato was standing in his walk-in closet, looking in the big rectangular mirror at the end of the room. He was wearing a dark blue kimono with golden dragon patterns. He was searching his clothing supply for a suitable outfit for the wedding reception in the evening. Only family and close relatives were allowed at the ceremony itself so hence Minato hadn't been allowed to attend but that might have been a good thing, he had pictured himself crashing the wedding and he knew that Mikoto would never allow him to do such a thing, even though it was for her own sake. He didn't want to know how mad the Uchihas would get if a civilian ruined it. Minato was no civilian, he was a jounin of the Hidden Leaf village but to the Uchiha clan it was all the same, ninja who didn't come from any clan were not seen as equals to those who came from huge clans like the Hyuga and the Uchiha. Ridiculous in Minato's eyes.

Minato didn't have many outfits to choose from. He had two kimonos actually, one that was his own and one that had belonged to his late father. The one that he was wearing now was his own. The other kimono wasn't so much different, it was a little old and dusty but besides that it was a fine piece of clothing, the pattern was exactly like the one on Minato's but the fabric was purple. The fabric wasn't the finest silk; his family hadn't been that rich, but it was still very fitting for such an occasion as this one.

Minato had tied a simple sash around his waist. Neither he nor his parents had used various layers of sashes like the richer people and Minato too thought it to be too fancy, there were limits and he didn't feel very comfortable in a kimono either.

The blonde eyed his reflection in the mirror and then turned his look to the purple kimono on a nearby chair. He couldn't decide which one to pick. They almost looked the same but that made it only harder to choose. Maybe he could ask Kushina for her opinion.

Minato walked out of his closet, through his room and to Kushina's room in the opposite end of the hall. He knocked on the door.

"What is it?"

Minato saw that as an invitation to enter her room so he opened the door and walked in. He saw her standing in front of the window, resting her arms on the window still, looking out on the buildings outside.

"Aren't you going to put that on?" Minato asked, referring to the red kimono that she had borrowed from his mother, which looked to be untouched on the chair in front of her bed.

"Not while you're watching," she replied dryly.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Minato answered gently, slowly making his way closer to her as he spoke. "You've been in here for more than an hour, you've had time to at least try it on".

"I've worn it before," Kushina said in the same dry emotionless tone as before.

Minato sighed under his breath. "What's wrong?"

Kushina sighed and turned away from the window and walked over to her bed and let herself fall down on it.

"I'm not sure going to this wedding is a good idea after all," she said while grabbing one of her many pillows and hugging it tight to her chest.

"You already agreed to it, I've already told Mikoto, she'll be disappointed if you don't show up," said Minato.

"I know and I'm sorry Minato, but I think it will be better if you leave me here, I know nothing of the customs here and I don't know anyone here either, I won't fit in there anyway".

Minato sat down on the bed next to her. If he was to be honest with himself he had been worried that this might happen so this hadn't really come as a surprise to him. But this didn't mean that he was willing to accept this, and he wasn't going to.

"Kushina you've lived here for months, you have no country anymore and…"

Kushina gasped in surprise and covered her head with the pillow.

Minato cursed under his breath. He had touched a delicate matter for her. She probably thought he was going to say something reproachful for her having second thoughts about the wedding. That was not what he wanted at all.

"Look Kushina I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Just get out of this room Minato," Kushina's voice spoke, muffled by the pillow.

Minato sighed and got up and left the room without further comments.

He went back into his closet and undressed as fast as he could and then pulled on something casual. Then he went downstairs to the kitchen to make himself some strong coffee.

"You idiot," he said to himself, slamming his fist down into the table and then cursing as the pain went through his hand.

Why couldn't he learn to be more careful with his choice of words? Now his chances of convincing Kushina to accompany him to the wedding were second to none, he wasn't even sure she would speak to him, let alone listen to what he had to say, for god knew how long. It reminded him of when she and Jiraiya had just returned from their unsuccessful mission to the Land of Whirlpool. She had been curled up in her bed for a long time and refused to speak with him. He hoped that it wouldn't be like that this time even though it had been months and Kushina seemed to have accepted the fact that the country she used to belong to didn't exist anymore there were still certain subjects that were best to avoid when talking to Kushina.

He avoided the milk this time even though he always used milk with his coffee, he just wasn't in the mood, and he just wanted the strong taste to clear his head a bit. He sure could use it.

* * *

_Well dear readers this was it for now. I wanted to make this chapter longer, I really did, I wanted to include the Uchiha wedding and everything but I came across some sort of a problem, which I am hoping you guys can help me solve. I didn't plan to have Kushina back out from going to the wedding it's like the character Kushina herself messed with my plans and wrote herself through this chapter. So what I want to ask you, the problem I need your help solving is: Should Kushina attend the Uchiha wedding or not? Post your answer along with your review and please try to tell me why you think what you think if you can. That was it. I don't have anything else to say other than I hope you enjoyed what little I had for you today._

_- Alda  
_


	17. No Kushina and No Mikoto?

_Don't worry my dear readers I'm not dead. I've just suffered a bad case of inspirational lack, laziness and the most terrible condition there is - writer's block. And this chapter, I'm afraid to say, doesn't make up for the long wait of 7 MONTHS! at all, it's the shortest chapter I think I have ever written, but I just wanted you to know that I'm alive and that I haven't forgotten this story and thanks to the newest Shippuuden Movie I found inspiration to write again._

_I hope you'll forgive me but I can't say I blame you if you can't._ _And I hope you still like this story._ _Now on with it.__ Oh and don't laugh I know the title of this chapter is ridiculous but I didn't know what else to call it._

* * *

**Chapter 16 – No Kushina and No Mikoto?**

At three o' clock Minato stood outside the gates to the Uchiha compound. Alone. He had tried to talk to Kushina and apologize to her but she had locked her bedroom door and even though he easily could find a way to enter her room he didn't. He had taken her hint. She did not want to go to the wedding reception and there was nothing he could say nor do to change her mind. So hence he had no choice other than to go to the wedding himself. He wondered how the bride would react when she saw that he was here on his own.

Why was it such a big deal for her anyway? They were best friends yes but why did she insist that he take Kushina to the reception? Maybe she just wanted to get to know her better; she had seemed quite interested and curious at his birthday. He thought that he wouldn't mind at all if those two women became friends. It would be good for Kushina to become friendly with people in the village, she was still feeling like a stranger in this village, and he supposed that a couple of months wasn't that much after all but he still wished Kushina would be more open to going to public events with him.

He sighed. It was no use thinking about this now; today was Mikoto's day, (or Fugaku's day, a voice in his head said bitterly), who knew how often he would get to see his best friend after this?

He approached the guards just outside the gates and handed them his wedding invitation. They looked at him for a brief moment and exchanged glances. Surely they were wondering why the Yellow Flash was invited, Minato thought. The guards had their Sharingan activated, which he really didn't see the point in. The Uchiha clan was way too paranoid for its own good.

"Good day," he said to the guards before walking past them into the compound itself.

* * *

Kushina buried her head deeper down between the pillows. Why did it happen now? She hadn't thought that much about her family lately, she had started accepting her life in the Leaf Village so why did Minato have to bring the subject up? Really, what was up with men? Why were they always so thick and full of themselves? She knew that she would probably regret thinking these thoughts later but right now she just let her anger and sadness take control, just to let it out.

Her pillow was already wet from her tears but that didn't stop them from leaking out of her eyes.

Would she ever get over this?

* * *

Jiraiya jumped down from the high branch in the tree he had been sitting in outside Minato's house. He had decided to make a fashionably late entrance at the wedding reception so he had been watching Minato closely before he left just to make sure that he did go, which he did. But Kushina was nowhere to be seen and Minato looked slightly frustrated when he left. So he guessed that Kushina wasn't accompanying him. But why? Had she refused to go? Was she for some reason unable to attend the reception? He had wanted to reveal himself to Minato and ask him but had decided against it at the last minute. He didn't want to let his former student know that he had been spying on him. And if he had revealed himself he would probably not be able to do what he now had in mind.

* * *

Minato gazed around awkwardly. He had never liked going to the Uchiha compound. There was just something creepy about it, maybe it was just him being silly or maybe it was the fact that he could never know how many pairs of Sharingan eyes were looking at him at the moment, watching his every move. They were bound to have at least a few people watching out for suspicious behavior.

He kept gazing around, hoping to find someone he knew, or just someone who wasn't completely dark-haired and had a creepy pair of eyes. Where were the newlyweds anyway? Minato hoped that Fugaku hadn't already retreated with his new wife. Just the thought of it made him sick.

He saw a long table with punch and countless amounts of sake bottles where a bunch of men were enjoying themselves. Minato wondered how long it would be before they would be too drunk to do anything else but causing trouble and chaos.

Not much further from there was another table that groaned with various dishes of food. It looked delicious he had to admit but from the looks of it, it wasn't yet time to eat.

Where could Mikoto be?

* * *

In the meantime Jiraiya had reached Minato's house. He tried the handle and found the door unlocked so he quickly snuck in without making a sound. He made his way up the stairs to the second floor just as soundlessly and approached Kushina's room.

He softly opened the door. His gaze fell upon the big bed that took up most space on the floor and found Kushina lying in it, asleep.

When he looked closer he saw wet stains on the pillow next to her and her cheeks were awfully red. He guessed that she had cried herself to sleep. He wondered what had gone on between his student and her earlier. Well he could just ask her after he'd woken her up.

Gently he laid a hand on her shoulder and tried to shake her out of her sleep. "Time to wake up Kushina!"

* * *

_Oh I'm so sorry for the long wait and nothing I can say can justify this delay but I hope you'll still want to read what comes next because I enjoy writing this story but as of latley I have lacked inspiration, but it's fixed now though and I hope this will be the last time I'll be this lazy._


	18. Jiraiya the Peacemaker

_Hm, I'm a little disappointed about the lack of reviews for the last chapter, I'll just hope it'll be better this time. But I guess it's understandable, considering I was absent for 7 months. I hope you'll like this chapter, and I'm pleased to say that it's a lot longer than the last one. Nearly 2,000 words. Not that much when you think about it really but considering the lenghts of my latest chapters it's quite good._

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Jiraiya the Peacemaker**

"Wake up Kushina!"

Kushina opened her eyes. Apparently she had cried herself to sleep again. It was starting to become a habit, a rather embarrassing one at that. She'd have to stop before Minato… oh screw that he probably had found out already. That bastard had probably been sitting outside her door every night since she got to this village, listening to her crying. Why couldn't he just mind his own business?

She didn't for a second consider if she was taking this too far, that idiot deserved it for saying what he did. She hoped that he would stay at that wedding party the entire night; she didn't want to see him right now.

"Kushina".

"WHAT?" Kushina yelled, annoyed, looking at Jiraiya. He was sitting at the edge of her bed, looking at her with a soft expression.

"How are you doing?" he asked her.

"How I am doing is none of your business," Kushina snapped. At the moment she just wished to be left alone. Couldn't anyone understand that?

"Maybe not, but it is Minato's business," the sannin said.

"It's none of his business either," Kushina snapped. "Can't you two just leave me alone?"

"Minato's house, Minato's business," Jiraiya said calmly. "And my student's business is my business," he continued.

Kushina glared at him.

"Look Kushina we are only trying to help you," Jiraiya continued. "So please, tell me why you've been crying".

"Why should I?" Kushina said. "There's nothing you can do about it".

"Come on, try me," Jiraiya encouraged her gently.

Kushina sighed. "Fine".

* * *

Minato had to experience the truth that Mikoto was nowhere to be seen. Not by him anyway. Perhaps she was in the bathroom, Minato thought optimistically. If you had to go you had to go. If Minato had only know the irony of the situation. Or perhaps it was good that he didn't know. (A/N: You'll see what I mean guys, in a alter chapter, muhahahaha).

Someone calling his name pulled Minato out of his thoughts.

"Minato-sensei!"

The now ten-year-old Obito came running towards him.

"Obito," Minato said and smiled.

"You didn't tell me you'd be invited to the reception," his student exclaimed.

"Well that detail must have slipped my mind, sorry about that," Minato said while scratching the back of his head. "Were you at the ceremony earlier today?"

"No, 'kids aren't allowed to attend," Obito said with a scowl.

"I wasn't there either," Minato said, trying to cheer his student up. "I just got here".

"I know but I'm not a kid anymore, I don't care about this stupid wedding".

"Careful now Obito," Minato warned him gently. "Best not let anyone hear you say that".

"I don't care," Obito said and folded his hands behind the back of his head in a relaxing manner.

"Where are your aunt and her groom anyway?" Minato asked his student. "I haven't seen either of them at all".

"Oh she's inside with my mom at the moment, I don't know why but she's not dead," Obito said. "And Lord Fugaku… hm haven't seen him anywhere".

"Alright, thank you Obito," Minato said. He wondered when the 'happy new couple' would make an appearance; he hoped it would be soon as he was feeling rather awkward just strolling around the compound alone among all these clan-members. Where was his sensei? He probably wouldn't appear yet as he said he would be late but Minato could have used his company now.

* * *

Jiraiya looked thoughtful for a moment after Kushina had finished telling him about what had occurred between her and Minato earlier.

"I can understand your anger," he said.

Kushina said nothing, waiting for the perverted sannin to continue but he didn't.

"Then you aren't here to force me to go to that wedding reception?" Kushina asked.

"No," was Jiraiya's short reply.

"Then why exactly are you here?" she pressed.

Jiraiya smiled. "I was just dropping by to see if you were okay," he said honestly. "I saw Minato going to the reception alone and he didn't look too happy".

Kushina huffed. Jiraiya took that as her way of saying she didn't care if Minato was happy or not, a fact that he knew to be untrue. She might be upset now but Jiraiya knew that Kushina was happy to have Minato in her life and he knew that his student felt the same way.

"Look Kushina sometimes Minato says things before he thinks, he didn't mean to put salt on your wound, he cares about you, as crazy as you may think it sounds he was trying to help you".

Kushina didn't say anything but the look on her face told Jiraiya she was listening.

"If you don't want to go to the Uchiha reception I won't force you, but I think that you and Minato should at least talk," he finished.

Kushina was still silent.

"I'll be downstairs, think about it," the white-haired sannin said and left the room. He went down to sit on one of Minato's couches in the living room. He didn't have to wait for more than ten minutes before Kushina came down to him.

He looked up at her, waiting for her to speak.

"Let me take a shower and we can go," she said simply before she disappeared back upstairs again.

Jiraiya smiled.

* * *

Minato felt more comfortable now with Obito's company. But he still didn't like the fact that he couldn't see his sensei or his teammate anywhere, also a part of him wanted to go back home to see how Kushina was doing. He wanted to talk to her and apologize properly. He felt guilty about what he had said earlier and he had tried so hard to make her happy but in the end he had screwed that up.

"Obito!"

Minato saw a woman coming towards him and Obito. When she got closer he recognized her as Obito's mother and also Mikoto's sister.

"Don't just stand there, make yourself useful, come inside and help with…" she stopped her scolding when her eyes fell upon Minato.

"Oh Minato I didn't see you there," she said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Hello Kaori, it's quite alright," Minato grinned. "I was just having a little chat with Obito, but I think we're done now".

Obito looked disappointed. Obviously he would rather stay and talk to Minato than going with his mother. Minato just grinned.

To Obito's delight Kaori decided to stay and chat for a while.

"So I assume that Mikoto invited you?" she said.

Minato nodded. "She did".

"You're lucky, not many guests here are from outside the clan. Speaking of which I've heard that Jiraiya of the sannin would come, is that true?"

"He was invited yes, but he is rarely on time, that man". Minato scratched the back of his head.

"It should be rather interesting," Kaori said.

Minato nodded. "Where is the bride anyway? I haven't seen her yet".

"Oh she'll be back any minute now, she just had to fix something on her kimono, I'm sure you'll see her soon".

Minato nodded. There was something in her tone that seemed uncertain or frightened, like she hadn't told him the whole reason behind Mikoto's disappearance. But he knew it was best not to ask Kaori, she wouldn't tell him anymore.

"Speaking of brides Minato," Kaori said with a lopsided smile. "I've heard from my sister that you have a girl living with you".

Minato suddenly felt embarrassed. "You've got the wrong idea Kaori," he said, "Kushina is just a friend. She lost her home so I offered her to stay at my place".

"Well," Kaori said with a grin. "Mikoto also said that you'd probably be bringing her along but from the looks of it you were alone before you bumped into my son".

"She… wasn't able to come," Minato murmured.

"Oh, well that's a pity," Kaori said. "I had hoped that… well never mind," she turned to Obito. "We better be going, see you around Minato".

Minato nodded.

"Hn, see you later sensei," Obito murmured and then reluctantly following his mother.

When they were gone Minato let out a sigh. He hoped his sister-like best friend was all right. He wondered what the deal was. He'd have to ask her about it later.

"Hey kid!"

Minato turned around. "Sensei!" he exclaimed happily. "Where have you been?"

"I'll tell you later, right now come with me, I want you to meet someone, just step out of the compound for awhile".

Minato was puzzled. "Sensei what is going on?"

Jiraiya didn't answer him but pulled him along by the arm. Minato felt embarrassed. He tried not to look at the odd glances they were receiving from several wedding guests.

They went through the gates of the estates and further along the road until Jiraiya stopped.

"Sensei?" Minato said. "Someone's hiding behind that tree".

"I know," Jiraiya said. "Come out now Kushina," Jiraiya called.

Minato gasped.

Kushina Uzumaki came into view. She just stared at Minato.

"Well I'll leave you two to talk," Jiraiya said. "I'll be at the reception if anyone needs me". And then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The two roommates just stood there for a while, staring at each other, probably waiting for the other to speak first. After a while Minato decided that he be the one to break the silence.

"Kushina I'm sorry about what I said earlier," the blonde started. "I shouldn't have said it but it just slipped".

"Yeah but it's true, isn't it?" Kushina murmured.

Minato now looked guiltier than ever.

"Kushina I really am sorry, but I don't know how to make it up to you so if there's anything I can do, and I mean anything then…"

"Minato I don't need your pity," Kushina snapped.

Minato looked frightened, afraid he'd started yet another argument but Kushina smiled.

"There is one thing you could do".

Yes?" Minato looked at her.

"Escort me to the reception". The redhead smirked.

"You mean… you've changed your mind?" Minato asked, both shocked and happy.

Kushina nodded. "I've decided to make a fresh start. Now I'm here in the Leaf village, and I might as well enjoy myself".

Minato grinned "I'm glad to hear that," he said. He offered Kushina his arm and she accepted it and then they made their way back to the Uchiha estates, both smiling.

* * *

_Yeah I feel kinda bad and shitty about stopping the chapter here but I jsut thought that including the rest of the wedding would ruin the peaceful ending of this chapter so I didn't include it. I hope you liked this chapter. ANd now I think the Uchiha wedding has had enough space int his story or what? What do you think?_

_And please review, I want to know your opinion._

_I hope I'll update soon._


	19. Mrs Uchiha

_Hi :) I'm already back with a new chapter, what has it been? Four days? Amazing isn't it? I know I can't believe it either. Well here it is. This chapter focuses almost solely on Mikoto so the entire chapter will be from her perspective. Do you like Mikoto? I hope you do because otherwise I don't think you'll like this chapter very much. I know you've been wondering what was wrong with Mikoto and where she was and why Minato didn't find her. Well this chapter will give you the answer._

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Mrs. Uchiha**

Mikoto Uchiha had always known her purpose in life. She was a woman of the highly respected Uchiha clan and she knew her life was already planned out for her. She would go to the ninja academy, become a useful kunoichi and then when the time was right, retire from active duty to get married and produce strong children that would one day awaken their kekkei genkai, the Sharingan. That was what she was set in the world for, so she had been told. She didn't know if she believed it but what did that matter? It was not important.

Becoming a jounin was a pleasant surprise. Most women in her clan didn't manage to rise above the rank of chuunin.

But after that her parents made her retire from active duty and made her stay home and help her mother in the house. She wasn't particularly happy about that but she knew better than to complain and after a while she learned to love the peace and quiet as a staying-at-home woman that her active ninja career with tons of dangerous missions hadn't been able to provide her.

She was never truly satisfied with the way things were but she had accepted it nonetheless.

On her 21st birthday her father told her that he had arranged for her to marry Fugaku Uchiha, the new head of the clan. He was five years her senior, very handsome and a perfect example for what the Uchiha clan stood for.

Mikoto had not met him often and had barely spoken to him so she hadn't known what to think of this arranged marriage but then again she wasn't supposed to think anything of it, it had already been decided.

Five days after her birthday the entire clan celebrated the engagement. Finally the head of the clan would get a wife and soon they could start producing heirs to lead the clan in the future.

Mikoto was still shaken by what had happened after that. She wished it hadn't happened. Because that was the reason this had happened so soon. Who knows it might have been a whole year into the future if they hadn't made that little mistake. Well now it didn't matter, but it was a night that she was sure to never forget.

Fugaku had asked her to accompany him on a midnight stroll. Seemed innocent enough, why should she have reused? _Could_ she even have refused if she had wanted to?

They sat down in between some trees to watch the stars. But no more than five minutes later did he start taking off his shinobi waistcoat. She didn't realize his intentions at first but when it dawned upon her she didn't run away although she could have. Nor did she push him away when he pinned her against the ground and climbed on top of her.

She just asked him, "Are you sure we should do this now?"

Wasn't it more proper to wait till after they were married?

His response was, "You will be mine soon, nothing can change that. We can do what we want".

That was the last words spoken upon that matter. She let him remove their clothes and take her. Because it was true that she was to be his, what would it matter if he claimed her a bit earlier? It wouldn't matter much.

Although she would have preferred to wait while he obviously didn't it couldn't be called rape because she had let him do it. She had not objected but given in and complied with his wishes.

Now the result of that had made its awareness a week ago.

That meant that their wedding had to be sooner.

She had been very nervous before the ceremony. She had been sure that she was going to throw up in the middle of it, not from the nervousness of course but because of one of the early symptoms that had just arrived. She hated it. But didn't every woman? There was nothing either of them could do about it that was just the way it was. Mother nature had made it so.

Now the rough part was over, there was only the reception left, which had just started. For any other woman this day might have been a day of joy, the most important day in her life, day she should enjoy to the fullest and brighten up with her happiness but Mikoto just wanted to get it over with, she wanted the reception to be over. Then Fugaku would surely take her once again and then she could sleep. She was starting to feel rather ill. It probably meant she would need another trip to the restroom in a little while.

As the reception had started not more than half an hour ago not many guests had arrived yet, or all the clan members were there but she hadn't spotted her former sensei and teammate yet or Minato's companion, which she hoped would be Kushina Uzumaki. The girl was interesting. She wondered what it was that had caught her best friend's interest. Although Minato would probably never admit this Mikoto knew that Minato didn't treat her like any other girl. Had she been any other girl Minato or maybe Jiraiya or maybe even the Hokage would help her get an apartment. So there was something special about this redhead since Minato had offered her to stay and live with him. She had once asked him about it and he had said that he just wanted to help her out and that he did it because he had lots of room to spare but she had a feeling that there was more to it than that. But Minato had lived on his own for so long, without a family, she figured it was time that he got a family of his own again, now only time could tell if Kushina Uzumaki would be a part of it or not.

Mikoto's hands flew up to her mouth and she ran into her family's house to empty her stomach.

"Are you alright, little sis?" Kaori, her older sister asked her from behind the bathroom door.

Mikoto washed her face for any trace of her illness before she unlocked the door and went to meet the worried face of her older sister.

"I am fine, Kaori," she said. "I'll get used to it. Though this is going to be some tough nine months".

Kaori gave her a sympatric look. "Be sure to move around while you still can".

"You are not helping you know," Mikoto scolded lightly.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to give you some good advice," Kaori said.

"I know but I'm already nervous enough as it is, what if these little attacks of nausea keep coming throughout the reception? I can't have that".

"Try to be careful with what you eat," her sister advised her. "That's the best advice I can give you".

"Thank you, I will," Mikoto said. "I better get back outside. By the way have you seen my husband?"

"I believe he went to speak to Lord Fumaru, something clan-related I believe, honestly can't your groom relax for one day? It's your wedding for crying out loud".

Mikoto nodded. "I think he enjoys working. I bet he'd enjoy being the Hokage, I've heard that job comes with a lot of paperwork".

"Wouldn't it be fun to be the wife of the Hokage?" Kaori said.

"Hm," Mikoto said thoughtfully. "I am currently satisfied with Lord Sarutobi".

"Be careful with what you say, I've heard my husband and his friends talking about him, from what I hear they don't like him very much. Anyway as much as Lord Fugaku works I don't think he can handle both the clan and the village, and he already leads the police force".

Mikoto didn't know what to think. She hadn't moved in to his house yet but she supposed she'd find out how much time he spent at home when she did. Did she want him around all the time? Probably not. It wasn't about what she wanted anyway so there was no need to think about it now.

"I best be getting back outside," she decided.

"Stay and sit down a couple of minutes," Kaori told her. "I'll cover for you".

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," Mikoto smiled at her sister gratefully.

"No problem," Kaori said back and left the room.

* * *

"Something the matter, Mikoto?" Fugaku, her husband asked her.

"No, nothing, I'm fine," Mikoto said quietly.

"You are not feeling nauseous again are you?" he asked her.

So he knew about it. She would have preferred that he didn't but she guessed it was unavoidable, he knew about her condition after all, of course since he was the one to give it to her.

"No," she simply said.

"Then what is it?" Fugaku pressed.

"I was just looking for some guests, but failed to find them, that's all," Mikoto admitted.

"Which guests?" Fugaku asked.

Mikoto didn't know how her husband would feel about the answer but he hadn't objected when she had informed him about the extra invitations she had delivered.

"I was looking for my former sensei and teammate," she told her husband.

"You mean Jiraiya of the sannin and The Yellow Flash?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes, I guess they are a little late".

"How much time do you spend with that blonde?" Fugaku asked.

"Does that matter, Fugaku?" Mikoto asked. Did her husband find their relationship threatening?

"I asked you a question, wife," Fugaku simply said.

"We spend less and less time together over the years since we are no longer on the same team, but we see each other on occasions," Mikoto answered.

"Are you sure you should be seeing him now that you belong to me?" Fugaku asked her sternly.

His possessive choice of words did not go unnoticed by Mikoto.

"Fugaku, my husband, is that jealousy I sense?" Mikoto asked and laughed.

"Of course not," Fugaku denied. "I just want you to remember whose wife you are and whose heir you are carrying inside your body".

"Fugaku my dear I assure you my feelings towards Minato Namikaze do not go beyond those of friendship and neither do his, you don't have anything to worry about on that part," Mikoto assured her husband.

"Hn," said Fugaku.

Mikoto wondered where all that 'hn'-stuff had started.

Suddenly a wide smile broke onto her face when she spotted three familiar figures.

"Fugaku, come with me, there are some people I would like you to meet," she said eagerly and pulled on her husbands arm and dragged him along before he had a chance to answer.

When she got close enough Minato and his companions spotted her as well and they made their way towards her and her husband.

"I was wondering where you were," Mikoto told Minato.

Minato nodded. "I was looking for you too," he said. "Your sister said you were inside because you needed to fix something".

"Yes, I did," Mikoto said, not sure what else to say, thankfully her husband saved her from explaining further. He grunted.

"Oh, where are my manners, Minato, Sensei and Kushina this is my husband, Fugaku Uchiha, the clan head".

"An honor to meet you Lord Fugaku," Minato said.

"I don't recall me giving you permission to call me by my first name," Fugaku said.

"You're married to my best friend, practically family," Minato said with a grin.

"Be nice dear," Mikoto begged, "at least he called you 'Lord'.

Fugaku didn't say anything but he seemed to have given in to Mikoto.

"I'm assuming you have met Jiraiya-sensei," Mikoto continued. "And this lady is Kushina Uzumaki".

"Uzumaki," Fugaku blinked. "From the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool?"

"Correct," Kushina said, a little uncertain.

"A foreigner, hn? What are you doing in our village?"

"I…" Kushina didn't know what to say.

"She is a guest in our village," said Jiraiya. "Lord Hokage has given her permission to stay as long as she needs to".

"I see," Fugaku said. "And who invited her to this reception?"

"I did," Mikoto cut in. "Don't be rude to our guests, _dear_".

Anyone who knew Mikoto well enough knew that by emphasizing the last word she had made it clear that one was not to argue with her. Surprisingly even Fugaku seemed to know this because he didn't say anything more.

"Well I am feeling like getting some sake so I'll be off to the table, nice meeting you," Jiraiya dismissed himself.

"Well I guess I'll go look for Obito," Minato excused himself and motioned for Kushina to follow him. "See you around later".

Then it was just the new couple again.

"Have you met that Uzumaki girl before?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes, on a few occasions," Mikoto answered. "She is a very sweet girl, I like her".

"Do you know why she is here?"

"Here in the village?" Mikoto asked. "Her country was destroyed, I don't know the details but now she lives with Minato".

"I see," Fugaku said. "Do you know how long she will be staying?"

"No, I don't," Mikoto said. _'If everything goes well I don't think she'll be leaving,'_ she thought with a smile.

* * *

_How was this? Did you like it? If you haven't figured it out yet I'll just tell you: Itachi is on his way._

_Would you like more of Mikoto in the future, I mean from her perspective? I really like her character since she's so gentle in despite of being an Uchiha. I hope you liked this chapter anyway, rememebr to review, I've noticed that many people who used to review this story ahven't reviewed the last two chapters, maybe you're on vacation or maybe you've forgotten or do you even read my story anymore? Or did you stop when I didn't update for more than a half year?_

_Please if you've read this chapter post a review and tell me what you think or if you're a new reader and adds it to your favorites or puts it on alert, submit a review along with it please. Hope I didn't sound too demanding. Sorry if I did._

_Until next time :)_


	20. Hurtful News

_This chapter didn't take so long either. Aren't you happy that my updating has become faster again? This chapter is also from Mikoto's point of view but it will be the last one, at least for a while. I hope you ahven't missed Kushina too much because she won't be i this chapter. _

_But anyway I've made a Twitter so you can follow me and read important news regarding my updates and stuff connected to my writing. If you have a Twitter and are interested then go to my profle and click on the 'homepage'-link and you'll be directed striaght to my Twitter profile. Enough talk, let's jsut read the chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Hurtful News**

The next time Mikoto had the opportunity to see her best friend was one month after the wedding.

She had been quite busy with dealing with her nausea along with moving her stuff into Fugaku's house, the biggest house where the clan head lived with his family.

For the past month Fugaku had insisted that she stayed close to her family, meaning she would be trapped within the Uchiha estates. But now that she had moved past her twelfth week of pregnancy and hence was past the danger of miscarriage she was allowed to walk freely in the village again.

Mikoto had decided to use this opportunity to visit Minato and Kushina. She smiled at the thought of them living together, the way it sounded in her head made it seem like they were a married couple. While she didn't know Kushina that well she had yet to discover anything that contradicted the fact that they suited each other.

She was a little nervous about showing Minato her stomach that had started to become visible. She knew he was against her marriage to Fugaku and he had once voiced his suspicion that Fugaku only married her to be able to do exactly this to her. While Minato was an excellent shinobi and good at both masking and controlling his emotions he could sometimes when he was passionate about something or when his friends were in danger let his emotions get the better of him. She couldn't deny that she feared his reaction a little. She just hoped that he wouldn't do or say anything stupid.

She rubbed her belly comfortingly and lovingly before knocking on her best friend's door.

She waited patiently until the door was answered.

"Oh, good morning Mikoto," said a sleepy Minato. "Good to see you".

"Did I wake you up or something?" Mikoto asked.

"I just took a nap," Minato explained. "Come in please".

"If it's a bad time I can come back later if you want to," Mikoto said.

"No, come on in, I'll make some tea".

"Alright," Mikoto said and smiled. "But let me make the tea while you change into a fresh pair of clothes, I can see it on you, you've been training late again and you fell asleep on the couch right?"

"You know me too well Mikoto," Minato laughed tiredly. "I'll be back in a minute.

Mikoto gave a slight nod before she headed for Minato's kitchen to make a pot of tea. Minato only drank green tea, with honey, because he preferred coffee. Mikoto liked green tea too but she would have preferred that Minato had a bigger selection of tea but this would have to do.

She found the can with tealeaves and turned on the kettle. She searched the cabinets for cookies while she waited; she was really in the mood for cookies. Thankfully she found a small jar of chocolate chip cookies in one of Minato's smallest cabinets in the corner of the kitchen. When she had set the kitchen table Minato was done.

"You eating cookies?" Minato asked her in surprise.

"They are delicious," Mikoto said.

"But you never used to touch cookies before, especially not those rich in chocolate because you were concerned about your figure," Minato said.

"Well now I'm not," Mikoto said.

"Why not?" Minato asked her.

Mikoto decided that there was no easy way to tell him about her condition so she lifted her blouse and exposed her tiny bump to her best friend.

Minato's jaw dropped.

Mikoto decided to just enjoy her cookies while her best friend digested the information. After a minute Minato closed his mouth before opening it again to speak.

"You've become fat? What has happened to you?"

Mikoto sweat-dropped. Was he really this stupid or was he just in shock?

"I'm not fat Minato," she said. "I am with child".

"Oh," Minato said. "Wait… WHAT?"

Mikoto nodded. "I'm three months along".

"I can't believe it," Minato said and rose from his chair.

"It's true," Mikoto said. "Fugaku and I are going to have a baby".

"Is Fugaku happy about it?" Minato asked.

"What do you mean by that? Of course he is," Mikoto said.

"I never thought him to be the type who liked children," Minato said, while pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

"Well you don't know him as well as I do," Mikoto said, annoyed.

"Then tell me this," Minato said and stopped his pacing and leaned against the kitchen wall and looked directly at her. "Is he happy because he is going to be a father or because he has produced an heir for the clan?"

Mikoto looked down. She knew that her husband didn't really care for her in the way that he should and she didn't love Fugaku either but she respected him as a husband, as a clan head and as a person, but did Minato really have to put it like that? He was probably right but still, hearing him say it out loud hurt her.

Mikoto was unable to hold back the tears from streaming down her face, she didn't know if her mood swings had started kicking in or not but it didn't matter.

"This was a mistake," she said, not looking at Minato.

"Not just the baby, but the marriage as well," Minato said.

"No," Mikoto said, now even more angry and hurt. "I meant coming here to talk to you was a mistake. Do you have to take your anger out on me?"

Mikoto now looked up and faced him, not caring enough to wipe her tears away.

"None of this is my fault, I didn't choose this for myself you know, why can't you support me like a friend is supposed to instead of reminding me what I already know?"

Minato was shocked to say the least by her tears. This angered Mikoto even more. Had he expected her to react calmly to this? Had she expected him to act less hurtful? She didn't know, but coming to him had been stupid. Of course he wouldn't support her, he was too focused on his hatred to Fugaku, why did he hate him anyway? She had assured him she had accepted the marriage, hadn't she? Did he hate him for marrying her or was it something else?

She felt a sudden urge to punch Minato straight in the face. The only reason she didn't was because she was against violence against comrades.

"I'm leaving," she said. "Don't expect to see me so soon and don't expect me to be happy for you when you will be expecting a child someday".

With those words said Mikoto stamped out of the kitchen and out of the house without looking back.

* * *

_Maybe this was a little too short, but I've written shorter chapters. I hope you liked this chapter. Minato might have been a little too mean and stuff but he's just angry that Mikoto was forced into marriage and the like. I don't really like him in this chapter anyway but I tried writing him calmer but I jsut didn't think he'd eb able to be that calm to those news so this is how it came out. Kushina will be back in the next chapter._

_Don't forget to submit a review and please follow me on Twitter for more information about my writing-process and the like._


	21. A Mission

**Chapter 20 – A Mission**

When Kushina came down for lunch later that day she found Minato in a foul mood. She had never seen Minato like that before so she got worried.

When she asked him what was wrong Minato told her and Kushina didn't know what to think.

"I would have thought you had learned your lesson before the wedding," she said, rather harshly.

"I was shocked that was all," Minato defended himself. "Besides it's true, I tried to make her see reason but she insisted on marrying that bastard anyway".

"What would you have done if she had… 'seen reason' as you put it?" Kushina asked.

Minato thought about it for a moment.

"I guess I'd think of something," he said after a while.

"I figured you'd say that," Kushina said. "However that was not what I was asking. What 'something' would you do?"

Minato fell silent.

"I knew it," Kushina said. "You don't know a thing about ninja clans, do you?"

Minato was about to object but Kushina cut him off.

"Well I'll tell you something then," she said. "Arranged marriages are common in ninja clans, most women are even forbidden from becoming ninja because their fathers would rather have the at home in the kitchen. If I hadn't been my father's first-born I probably wouldn't have been a ninja either, and my father stopped my training too after my brother was born, my father had probably already started thinking about marrying me off to someone before he…" Kushina held a pause and took some deep breaths to calm herself. Minato knew that her family was still a hard subject for her.

"Anyway I don't think Mikoto had a choice in the matter of her marriage really so no matter how long you had sat down and how hard you had thought you wouldn't have been able to prevent anything so stop taking your frustration out on her, especially in her current condition, do you have any idea how hurtful you can be when you open your mouth?"

Minato was shocked. This was probably the most he had heard her say at once for a long time. He didn't want to admit it but she was right. He shouldn't have said what he said to Mikoto but could eh really sound that hurtful?

"Am I… really that bad?" he asked her and looked at her with a saddened expression.

Kushina's upset expression softened a little.

"Yes you are".

"I'm sorry," Minato said, his voice filled with guilt.

"Don't apologize to me now, it's Mikoto you have to talk to".

"I know," Minato said. "But I don't think she wants to talk to me right now".

"Figures," Kushina said. "Just give her some time".

"I just wish she didn't have to marry that guy and all".

"Are you…" Kushina paused. Minato looked at her expectantly.

"You're not jealous are you?"

"What?" Minato asked her in surprise. "Jealous of what? Of whom?"

"You know, that guy she married, are you jealous of him?" Kushina looked really uncomfortable asking this.

"Hey let's get one thing straight," Minato said. "Mikoto and I are just friends, best friends, always have been and always will be... or at least I hope so, I'm just worried about her that's all, I'm not in love with her or something".

"Alright, I was just wondering," Kushina said. "Good thing you aren't because you wouldn't have been able to get her".

"I know that," Minato said. "Don't you have to be at the ramen stand now?"

"Oh no I overslept!" Kushina jumped up from her chair. "I completely forgot, I hope there haven't been any costumers wondering why it's closed, Teuchi is going to kill me!"

"Calm down," Minato said. "He won't get mad, without you the ramen stand wouldn't be open at all, just got here now and do your job".

"I will, bye Minato, have a nice day!" With that Kushina was out of the house.

Minato chuckled. "Well thanks for the talk".

* * *

Minato didn't see Mikoto at all the next couple of months. It led him to believe that she was avoiding him, that or she was being held inside the Uchiha estates to stay safe. But he supposed it might be good for them to get some time apart to cool down and get over their 'talk'.

Minato just hoped that Mikoto was all right.

He was just on his way home from a walk when he heard someone shout his name. He stopped and turned around to see who it was.

It was a tall guy covered in dark clothing from head to toe, the only visible area was the bridge of his nose and his eyes, which were actually covered by a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Shibi Aburame," Minato acknowledged.

"Lord Hokage needs us for an S-class mission," Shibi said.

"Ah," Minato said. "Let's get to the tower".

* * *

They didn't bother walking thought the main entrance to the tower; instead they jumped through the window in the Hokage's office.

Sarutobi didn't seem to mind though.

"I have a special mission for you three," the old man said.

_'Three?'_ Minato wondered and looked around the room and spotted Chouza Akimichi.

"I am putting your old ANBU team together for this special mission," the Third Hokage explained.

"What do we have to do?" Minato asked.

Sarutobi removed his pipe from is mouth and made a hand gesture towards the corner of the room. Now Minato noticed the shadow of a figure in the corner. Said figure stepped out form the shadows. It was a woman about Tsunade's age. She had long brown hair tied in a tight ponytail in the back of her neck and she was wearing ragged clothes and the circles under her eyes suggested that she hadn't slept for days.

"Mrs. Tsubaki will tell you everything she told me".

* * *

Kushina sat in the corner of the ramen stand with one of Minato's books. She hadn't had any costumers the last half hour so she was taking a break. Her breaks became less frequent since the weather got warmer with time. Now they were in the month of May. She had almost been in this village for a year now. It was weird to think that but she had come to see the Leaf Village as her home now. She also didn't refer to the Namikaze house more as Minato's home but her home as well. She didn't know if Minato would like those thoughts but she wouldn't tell him either. Sooner or later he would ask her to move out to get her own place, right? Tsunade had told her that Minato wanted a family, a wife and kids, so she couldn't stay forever; she doubted his wife would like that and there wouldn't be room either. Why was she thinking about this all of a sudden? This was something Minato should think about not her.

"One beef ramen please".

Kushina was pulled out of her thoughts by hearing the costumer. She rose from her chair and went to the counter to look. It was Kakashi.

"C-coming right up," Kushina stuttered in surprise.

When she had finished Kakashi's ramen she placed the bowl in front of him. She went back to her book because she knew that Kakashi wouldn't eat unless he was 100 percent sure that no one was looking at his face after he had taken off his mask.

"Ah there you are Kakashi," Kushina heard an all too familiar voice say. "I'm glad I found you here, that allows me to kill two birds with one stone".

"Is it a mission or something?" Kakashi asked.

Kushina closed her book and went to the counter to see Minato.

"Hello Kushina," Minato said. "I just came by to give you the keys to the house, I'm going on a mission".

Kushina took the pair of keys Minato had put on the counter and placed them safely in her pocket.

"For how long?" she asked.

"I don't know, not more than a week I hope," the blonde said.

"A whole week?" Kushina exclaimed.

"Something wrong with that?" Minato asked.

Kushina said nothing. She wouldn't admit that she would miss his company gravely.

"What kind of mission is it?"

"I can't tell you that, it's confidential," Minato said. "Sorry".

"That's alright," Kushina said and shrugged. "I'm not sure I want to know anyway, just return home safely".

"Cute," Kakashi said. "Now what do you need me for sensei?"

Kushina tried to hide her blush but it didn't go well although luckily Minato moved his gaze from her to his student.

"I asked Lord Hokage to add you to my team for this mission and he agreed. I hope you're up for it because it's S-class".

"Sure," Kakashi said. "I've been wanting a break from D- and C-ranks for ages".

Minato turned to glance at Kushina. "Bye, I'll see you when I get back".

Kushina nodded. "Go kick some enemy butt".

Minato sweat dropped. "I will, go kick some… eh make some ramen".

Kushina sighed and Minato left with Kakashi.

_'Well then I guess it's just me and the books tonight,'_ Kushina thought.

* * *

_Wow. I don't think I've ever updated so fast in my life ever. But I feel great. But now I'm really tired, it was jsut my stubborn self that wanted to finish this and update before I went to bed. Here it is 1.15 AM right now. Might not be that late but I'm really tired now. Aaaah school starts again in four days, I don't want to go back, why can't I just be like those people who write a book at 13 and become selling authors and then make a living of it? Then I wouldn't have to get this stupid education. I hope you liked this chapter. And some of you will be pleased that this story will ahve slightly more action in the following chapters. Anyone seen the fourth Shippuuden movie? That's pretty much what the next few chapters will be about._


	22. Kushina's New Costumer

_Thank you so much for the reviews I've received for the last chapter and I'm delighted that I've gotten so many new readers as well, sadly a few of you old ones are still missing, I guess you don't like my story anymore but anyway I just wanted to say thank you. Now on to the chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Kushina's New Costumer**

"So we're going to protect the Queen of Rouran?" Kakashi asked his sensei.

"That's right," Minato said. "Mrs. Tsubaki said something about a possible plot against the Queen. Apparently the main suspect is the prime minister of the city, who arrived suddenly about six years ago, no one knows where he came from, and that's also what we are going to try to find out, anyway our mission is to protect the Queen and ensure her safety".

"Last time I checked Rouran was a tower not a city," Chouza said.

"It seems that they built it into a city," Minato said, looking though his file of papers Sarutobi had given him with mission details.

"Wonder how it looks like now," Chouza said.

"We'll find out in a day and a half," Minato said. "Let's get moving".

* * *

It was half past six and Kushina was sitting in the corner of the ramen stand reading a book called 'Beauty and the Beast'. She didn't know if she liked it or not, it was rather cute she supposed that the girl could see past the beasts looks and care for him but she was getting tired of romance stories, she didn't know why Minato liked it so much, she had never thought him to be the romantic type. Well she had to admit Minato was full of surprises.

Damn she missed him.

Her own thoughts surprised her. She hadn't even returned home yet to find the house empty and she already missed him? This was ridiculous. She could handle it without Minato – and his company.

She had decided to stay a couple of more hours because she had nothing better to do anyway but she was getting tired. She had been in the stand since ten in the morning, meaning eight and a half hour. She didn't usually work that long.

She was about to pack and close for the day when she heard the bell ring on the counter.

"Good evening".

Kushina turned around, startled.

"Good evening Mr.-"

"Uchiha, Jiro Uchiha," a black-haired man introduced himself.

"Uchiha?" Kushina was in shock. Never in the time she had worked at the Ichiraku ramen stand had any Uchiha except for Obito come to eat.

The man chuckled. "I take it you know about my clan, actually I'd be rather surprised if you didn't".

"I… I know about your clan," Kushina said, having recovered from her shock.

"Good," Jiro said. "Now let's see," I'll have…" he glanced at the menu card on the counter. "What do you recommend?"

"I recommend that you come back in the morning because I was actually on my way home now," Kushina said apologetically.

"That's a pity," Jiro said. "I've heard that your ramen is quite excellent, that it even rivals that of the former owner".

"Well I'm not actually the new owner, and I'm not sure that…" Jiro interrupted her babbling. "Please, just one bowl, I'll even pay double the price".

Kushina sighed. She didn't actually have a reason to hurry up and when he offered to pay double how could she refuse? For Teuchi's and Ayame's sake at least.

"Alright, you're in luck," Kushina said and put on a smile. "I'll recommend the miso ramen with pork".

"Then give me one bowl of miso ramen with pork," Jiro said with a smile.

With another sigh Kushina poured a new portion of noodles into the pot of boiling hot water on the stove.

* * *

It was around midnight and Minato had declared a rest for his team. They had camped in between some trees. The closer they got to Rouran the thinner the forest got. Minato knew that they only had a few hours of traveling left before they would reach the city of Rouran. Still, a few hours of sleep would do them all good, especially Kakashi who was still just a kid.

Minato had volunteered for the first shift and hence he was awake, watching over their little camp.

He wondered how Kushina was doing. He hoped she was all right. But why shouldn't she be? What could happen?

* * *

"Thank you for a splendid meal miss Uzumaki," Jiro said and inhaled a fresh portion of air with delight. "I'm full yet I yearn for another bowl of that delicious ramen".

"You're welcome Mr. Uchiha," Kushina said, "but I don't remember telling you my name".

"Oh I'm sure everyone in this village knows your name," Jiro said with a smirk. "You live with the Yellow Flash am I right?"

"Yes," Kushina said, "how did you-"

"How did I know?" Jiro asked. "It's quite common knowledge in this village. It's not like the Yellow Flash to host women in his house, everyone is simply curious".

"And dot hey think I'm his mistress or something?" Kushina snapped.

"Now, now I didn't mean to make you upset, but it could be that some people are-"

"Some people should mind their own business. Minato and I are just friends".

"Friends who live together," Jiro pointed out with a smirk.

"Is that illegal?" Kushina raised her brow.

"But in fact I'm quite happy that you aren't involved with the Yellow Flash," Jiro continued. "It would be a pity to let a clan less shinobi such as him, although talented he may be, to get a woman from a clan such as yours".

Kushina was now very annoyed. How dare he talk about Minato like that and how dare he talk about her like that? How did he even know about her clan? They were very reserved, shinobi from other villages, especially this village that was so far away from her own, weren't supposed to know about their existence.

"How do you know I'm from a clan?" Kushina demanded.

"A clan such as mine has it's own resources of knowledge and sources. We have to know about other clans. Your clan is very much like mine in fact, doesn't allow their women to get too much spotlight, but I understand that it was wiped out not too long ago?"

Kushina wanted so badly to punch this man straight in the face. Here he was just saying that women were best kept in the dark and that the real work should be left to the men, and the casual way he was talking about her clan was insulting. Had he been a costumer she would have without a doubt given him some piece of mind.

"Well I'm very sorry but I'm closing the stand for today, I am going to have to ask you to leave," Kushina said finally.

"I see," Jiro said. "Have a continuous good evening".

"Yeah, the same to you," Kushina said dryly and put the pots away and turned off the stove.

Jiro walked away.

Kushina breathed a sigh of relief. "Who was that guy? I sure hope I will never se him again".

* * *

_So? How did you like this chapter? What did you think of this new character? I hope you liked this chapter in spite of it's short length. I'll try to put more of Mianto into the next chapter, ehoch I don't know when I'll post because I'm going back to school tomorrow and that means I'll have to spend about eight hours a day listening to a teacher plus I'll have lots of homework and the like. I hope it won't be too long before I update again. Until next time... see ya ;)_


	23. Investigations and Surprices

_Hey I'm back with an update. I just bought a laptop (didn't have one before) which allows me to write everywhere and thus speed up my writing-process, great huh? I noticed that you didn't like Jiro Uchiha very much. I don't either but unfortunately he'll appear again (not here) but we haven't seen the last of him yet. That's enough spoilers, go on, read the chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Investigations and Surprices**

"Wow!" Chouza exclaimed.

"That's quite a city," Shibi agreed.

Minato and his team had now finally reached the city of Rouran. Minato had to acknowledge that city was a masterpiece indeed, its towers were. There were a couple of small huts here and there where he presumed the citizens lived. He also presumed the Queen lived in one of the higher towers, perhaps the highest one of them all. He wondered if there was any such information in his papers that he had overlooked.

"What do we do now sensei?" Kakashi asked him.

Minato gazed around for a moment. They were now just outside the city itself. They would have to investigate more.

"Let's all disguise us to not attract attention to ourselves and then take a look around," he decided.

There were three nods and then they all transformed in a big cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared where there before had been four shinobi wearing ANBU masks there now stood four middle-aged men.

"Let's go," Minato, who was now disguised as a man in his early forties with wavy, black hair and matching beard almost completely covering the lower part of his face.

The other three nodded and with that said they began their march towards the gates of Rouran.

* * *

Kushina had little sleep the previous night. She had been to busy thinking like mad. She couldn't get the conversation with Jiro out of her head. The things he had said about her, Minato and her clan were disturbing. Of course she had heard from both Tsunade and Minato that the Uchiha clan was annoying (that hadn't been quite the word the had used but it was pretty much what they had said) so she didn't know if she could trust that this guy had spoken the truth or if he had just put up a bunch of lies to annoy her but well if that was the case he had gotten his wish.

Not only had his words angered her but also she had once again been reminded of her clan's unfortunate fate and had been close to tears. But she had promised herself that she would not cry anymore, both for her sake and for others, besides her family wouldn't have wanted her to be like that. Her grieving had come to an end, she had decided. This village was her home now, she decided.

But no matter the reason she was now really tired. So she decided that she would take the day off today. She was sure that Teuchi wouldn't mind. Now that she thought about the subject she hadn't seen her boss for a while, he came by on occasion to see how the business went and sometimes she stopped by too to check on him and little Ayame. They seemed to be doing rather well last time she visited.

It was not half past nine in the morning and Kushina Uzumaki was on her way to sleep. The last thing she thought of before her mind entered the world of dreams was a young man with blonde hair, blue eyes and a huge grin.

* * *

Minato and his team had been walking around the city for a while. Getting in had been no trouble at all; the gates had been wide open. And everyone had ignored them so far. It was like they were under some sort of genjutsu. Just to be safe he had tried to release it but when nothing happened his assumptions had been confirmed. It wasn't a genjutsu. Then why was everyone ignoring them?

He glanced at Kakashi and the others questioningly.

They all shook their heads. They hadn't found anything either.

Minato sighed. He hoped that they would find a clue soon.

"Let's find a corner where no one will notice us dropping the transformations," he mouthed to his teammates.

He led his team to an empty alley behind a tower. He looked around before dropping his disguise.

"I know people don't seem to notice us but I couldn't take any chances".

"So what do we do now?" Chouza asked.

"Let's see if we can get a little higher up, maybe we'll find something," Minato suggested. "For starters let's see if we can locate the Queen.

"Agreed," Shibi said. "It is her we are assigned to protect after all".

"Then let's go!"

* * *

Kushina was woken up from her slumber around two o' clock. Someone was knocking on the front door.

Kushina yawned lazily and forced herself out of her bed. She wondered who it could be. Hadn't Minato told everyone that he was on a mission? A thought struck her. She hoped it wasn't Teuchi who came to scold her for not being at work. No she was just being silly; she would just get down there to find out for herself.

She hadn't bothered to remove her clothing before she went to sleep so she just exited the room and went down the stairs to the hall to answer the door.

"I'm coming," Kushina yelled when she heard the person outside knock again.

When she finally opened the door she got quite a shock.

"Mrs. Uchiha?" Kushina was startled.

"Please call me Mikoto, I may be married to the head of the clan but I'm still the same person as I was before".

"Sorry," Kushina apologized, seeming over her shock. "But what brings you by?"

"I heard Minato is out of town on a mission," Mikoto said happily and rubbed her now huge belly.

"That's right," Kushina said, "So why are you here if you know he's not home?"

Mikoto laughed. "I didn't come here to see him; obviously, I came to pay you a visit. I went by the Ichiraku ramen stand and it was closed so I figured you were still here, and I was right".

"You are here for me?" Kushina asked.

"Yes," Mikoto said and grinned. "I've wanted to talk to you but I've never had the chance, well in private I mean, and since Minato isn't here, now is the perfect opportunity".

"Alright," Kushina said, a little confused. "Why don't you go sit down in the living room while I go into the kitchen and fetch us some refreshments".

"I'd like some tea if it's alright," Mikoto said. "Any kind would be fine".

"Sure," Kushina said. "Coming right up". Then she disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

Minato sighed. This would have been easier if he knew what the Queen of Rouran looked like. Why didn't Mrs. Tsubaki tell them those details? How were they supposed to protect the Queen if they couldn't even locate her?

Maybe they could ask someone? Before when everyone seemed to ignore their presence they hadn't actually made any effort to let them know they were there. But how could they ask anyone without seeming suspicious?

He glanced back at his teammates, to check if they had had better luck than him. They didn't.

He sighed once again. 'What to do now?'

"Let's look over there," he pointed into another direction where there were a bunch of huge towers also.

With Shibi and Chouza behind him he headed in said direction.

When they got closer Minato noticed several presences in the air. He made a gesture towards them for his teammates to see.

"What can that be?" Chouza wondered, looking at the present scene. It looked like somebody was either being chased or a fight. Maybe a mix of both.

Minato looked at Shibi.

Shibi nodded and sent out some of his insects to investigate it.

Moments later they returned.

"Puppets," Shibi said.

"Puppets?" Minato repeated, "I know we're kind of close to the Village Hidden in the Sand but still, do you think sand ninja are involved?"

"That could be a possibility," Chouza murmured.

Minato was watching the scene very closely. Now a bunch of puppets were heading for one target. A person.

"Looks like that guy could need a hand," he said and with his decision made he jumped forwards towards the scene.

Shibi and Chouza followed him.

When Minato got a closer look at the guy he didn't know what was most surprising, that the guy, who wasn't more than a boy actually, depending on opinion of course, a young man at best, had wild blonde hair that reminded Minato much of his own and sapphire blue eyes that reminded Minato of something else, something that he couldn't quite pinpoint at the moment. But perhaps the most surprising thing about the boy was his headband that covered his forehead. It bore the symbol of a leaf.

* * *

_So? How was it? Please submit a review and tell me :)_


	24. The Mysterious Blonde

_And I'm updating again. Fast huh? I'm using the time I have before the school starts giving me homework. I hope you'll like this chapter with a little bit more of Naruto in it.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 23 – The Mysterious Blonde**

Minato reacted quickly. The boy had just been stabbed in the leg by something and he was falling, unable to cling to anything on his way. Minato jumped after him and caught him before he hit the ground.

The boy looked at him with a shocked expression; obviously he hadn't expected anyone to come to his aid.

"Don't worry," Minato said and removed his ANBU mask. "We're also Leaf ninja, see?" After letting the boy get a good look at his forehead protector he put the mask back on.

"You're hurt," he said, gesturing to the wound on the boy's leg.

"Oh yeah," the boy said and looked down at his leg sadly.

Minato took the bottle with anti-bacterial serum that Tsunade had given him some time ago out of his pouch.

"Let me treat it," he said. Without waiting for the boy's answer Minato started pouring serum on the wound. He also found some bandages and tied them around his leg to shield the wound.

"That should do it," he said.

"Thank you," the boy said. "But who are you guys anyway?"

"I'm sorry we can't reveal those details," Minato said. "All you need to know is that we are from the Leaf like you".

The boy nodded. "Then can you tell me where I am?"

"This is the city of Rouran," Minato told him.

"What? That's impossible!" the boy exclaimed.

Minato wondered what the boy meant by that but there was no time. They had to find the Queen before somebody harmed her.

"I'm sorry we have no time to talk, we have to finish our mission, it would probably be best if you stayed away from the city in the meantime, we can talk later".

The boy looked confused.

"Turn around this corner," Minato said and pointed the direction, "and then you're almost out".

The boy was about to say something, probably to protest, but Minato shook his head. Then he smiled. "It's a promise okay?"

Then he teleported away with his team before the boy could even blink.

* * *

"I see my pregnancy doesn't surprise you," Mikoto started the conversation when Kushina came back into the living room with a tray with a pot of tea, two mugs and a plate of cookies.

"Minato told me," Kushina admitted.

"I should have known," Mikoto said. "At least you reacted better than him".

"He told me about your fight," Kushina said.

"It wasn't actually a fight, it was more like him yelling at me," Mikoto said in a tone that told Kushina just how displeased she was.

"And he's really sorry," Kushina added. "He only said those things because he cares about you".

"That still doesn't justify the things he said," Mikoto said.

"I know," Kushina said, "he can be a big idiot, did you know that his big idiocy caused me to be late for your wedding reception?"

"Really?" Mikoto said, surprised. "If I may ask what did he do?"

"Reminded me that I was practically homeless," Kushina answered shortly.

"That jerk," Mikoto exclaimed. "How dare he?"

"I know that's what I thought too," Kushina said, "but then I realized that he didn't mean to hurt me. And after all it's him I can thank that I'm only _practically_ homeless". She laughed a little.

"Still I didn't expect him to be this hurtful, what should we do about it?" Mikoto asked.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"We could give him a taste of his own medicine," Mikoto said.

"Even I am not that mean," Kushina said in surprise.

"I was joking," Mikoto said. _'Or was I?'_

"Anyway how is the little one doing?" Kushina asked, desperately wanting to change subject.

"He's doing just fine, he has started kicking, his timing is horrible though, but I'll live," Mikoto said proudly and smiled down at her big, round belly.

"_He?_ You sure it's a boy?" Kushina asked.

"Well Fugaku would like a boy, whenever he talks about the baby he says 'he', so I've just sort of gotten used to the idea".

"For the baby's sake I hope it's a boy," Kushina murmured.

"Why?" Mikoto asked.

"My Father was the head of the Uzumaki clan," Kushina started. "When my mother was pregnant with me my father wanted me to be a boy, he needed a son to be the future leader of the clan so when he got me instead he was disappointed, I wasn't the son he had hoped for. But since I was his child he started training me to become a ninja. But my mother got pregnant once again and my father hoped that this time God would bless him with a son. And he did, I had a little brother. And from the moment he was born my father seemed to have forgotten all about me, now he had gotten the heir that he wanted and he stopped my training and focused all his attention on my little brother instead. I loved them both but it hurt me. From that moment on all my father wanted for me was to find a good husband and be a good wife and have good children and such".

Mikoto burst into tears.

Kushina was shocked. "Mikoto what is wrong, what did I say wrong?"

"That's so sad," Mikoto cried. "That must have been hard for you. I hope I will have a boy too, I don't think I could stand for my daughter to be treated like that. Knowing Fugaku he'll probably never even train her, he'll just ask me to bear him more children and then eventually he will get a son that he'll be proud of, oh Kushina what shall I do?"

Kushina just sat there, shock painted all over her face, while Mikoto wept.

* * *

"What would a Leaf shinobi be doing here?" Chouza wondered. "And all by himself at that".

"Maybe he's lost," Minato said. "He obviously didn't expect to find himself here in Rouran".

"Perhaps he has lost his memory," Chouza offered. "What do you think Shibi?"

Shibi, who had been silent the whole time, said, "I don't think he has lost his memory, but perhaps he is lost, it is possible that he got lost from his squad".

"Yes but Lord Hokage didn't mention having sent another squad here," Minato said, "and I've never seen him before".

"That is suspicious indeed," Shibi said. "Perhaps he has been away on a long-term mission. Perhaps we were too young to remember him".

"Not likely, that boy is no more than fifteen or sixteen I'd say, and how many people in our village have hair like that? I think I'd remember him if I'd seen him".

"But then who is he?" Chouza wondered.

"I suggest we worry about that after we've completed our mission, we still haven't found the Queen," Shibi said.

"You're right," Minato said. Though he wished he had the time. He was really curious about this boy. What was his story?

* * *

"I'm sorry, mood swings you know," Mikoto apologized after she had stopped crying.

"Don't apologize for crying, you're only human," Kushina said soothingly. It was funny because before she met Minato she would have been just as ashamed of crying as Mikoto was now. But not anymore.

"Say Kushina?" Mikoto asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you like children?"

That question took Kushina by surprise. She hadn't really thought about it, she supposed most of them were nice enough but she didn't see much to them. She liked the little Ayame, she was adorable and Shizune was lovely as well so she guessed she did.

"I think so," she finally decided to answer.

"Ever thought of having any of your own?"

"What?" Kushina asked, shocked. "Me?"

"Yes," Mikoto said. "You don't plan to end up alone do you?"

"I've… never thought about it," Kushina said.

"Well now may be the time to think about it," Mikoto said with a smirk.

"I can't really picture myself as a mother," Kushina said, "or a wife".

"I can," Mikoto said. "You can cook right? And clean?"

"Do it for Minato all the time," Kushina said.

"See, you're already proving that you can be a good wife, now you just need a child".

Kushina blushed and Mikoto laughed.

* * *

Minato sneezed. "Sorry," he apologized.

"Bless you," Chouza said.

"Thank you".

"HAIL THE QUEEN!"

"You hear that?" Minato asked. "I wonder what all that is about".

"Let's go check it out," Chouza said.

"I agree," Shibi said.

With that decided Minato and his team followed the voices until they found themselves facing the highest tower again but this time there was a full audience gathered in front of it and on the balcony near the top stood a person.

"HAIL THE QUEEN!" the chorus sounded again.

"Well looks like we finally located the Queen," Chouza said.

* * *

_So? How was it? Please submit a review and tell me :)_


	25. Sara, the Queen of Rouran

_I'm glad this chapter is longer than the last few ones. I hope you like it. I don't know what else to say.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Sara, the Queen of Rouran**

"So what do we do now?" Chouza asked.

"We wait," Minato said. "We wait and see what happens".

"Like what? Are you expecting her to just suddenly fall down that tower?" Chouza asked.

"Anything can happen," Shibi said.

Minato kept his eye on the Queen that was accompanied by what looked like guards, he wasn't sure but they had an eerie resemblance to the puppets he met earlier.

The Queen didn't say anything; she was just standing there, looking down at her people with a smile.

The next thing that happened was shocking.

She fell over the balcony.

Minato reacted quickly. He headed for the tower and felt Chouza and Shibi close behind him. His eyes widened when he saw another shinobi in front of him, catching the Queen.

He thought he'd told the other blonde to stay away.

He followed the Queen's rescuer who disappeared around a corner.

He went after them back inside the tower, though this time down on the ground floor. He was sure to keep his distance to keep from being noticed. He hadn't planned on revealing himself to the Queen yet. This boy had actually spared him from having to do just that now. He supposed it was a good thing the boy had stayed, but he'd rather not have him getting into trouble.

He watched the Queen slap him across the face with amusement. He thought the blond boy sort of deserved it for disobeying him earlier.

"What'd you do that for?" The blonde demanded, "I've just saved your life".

"Oh yeah," the Queen said, "thank you I suppose".

The blonde boy sighed. "What is it with you girls?"

Minato chuckled. The Queen reminded him a bit of Kushina, not just her long red hair but her attitude too. But Kushina was better looking.

"Who are you anyway?" The Queen asked.

"I'm Naruto, a ninja of the hidden Leaf village" the young blonde said. "And you?"

"I am Sara, the Queen of Rouran," the Queen said, there was a certain hint of dignity in her voice.

"So this is really Rouran huh?" the boy, now identified as Naruto, said, "I mean where I came from Rouran was just a run-down ruin and-"

"What is that nonsense," the Queen said. "Rouran is the most precious thing for me, I'm ruling the city in my late mother's place".

"Well I have no idea what's going on," Naruto said.

Minato was thinking the exact same thing. What did the boy – Naruto mean by Rouran being a ruin where he came from? Was he under a genjutsu or something?

"By the way," Naruto said, "how did you fall from that tower?"

_'Good question,'_ Minato thought.

The Queen looked up at the towers. "I felt like somebody pushed me from behind," she said hesitantly.

"Then is someone trying to kill you?" Naruto exclaimed.

"That can't be," The Queen argued. "No one would try to kill me. You saw the gathering in front of the tower right? The people of Rouran love me, why would anyone try to kill me?"

"But you said you were pushed from behind, right? Naruto said.

"That's probably just me being wrong," the Queen said quickly.

Minato decided that he had been hiding long enough. He motioned for Chouza and Shibi to follow him. The three former ANBU members jumped out from their hiding spots, startling both Naruto and the Queen.

"You didn't stay away as you were told," Minato reminded the younger blonde.

"I didn't have a choice," Naruto defended himself. "She fell from that tower, I had to rescue her".

"Wait a second," the Queen said. "Who are you people".

"Don't tell me you guys are after her life too," Naruto exclaimed as he withdrew a kunai and charged towards Minato. Minato quickly dodged his attack and pinned his arms to his back in a firm grip.

"Don't draw such hasty conclusions," Minato told him warningly. "We are here to protect the Queen not to harm her".

Naruto nodded. "Sorry".

Minato nodded and released him. "Maybe you should tell us what you're doing here".

Naruto looked at the red-haired Queen that let herself slide down a pillar onto the ground. She just sat there looking down at her hands with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Well I was on a mission with Sakura, Sai and Captain Yamato, we were following this guy from the Sand called Mukade and he led us to the ruins of Rouran, which was just a single tower and then he used some jutsu and then I woke up here".

Minato carefully digested the information. He had heard of something like that, he was sure. Hadn't the city's prime minister appeared out of the blue too? Could there be a connection? And the name Mukade sounded familiar too. Perhaps Naruto could help them. Or perhaps he had just made the mission more complicated.

"I guess I'll have to explain as well as I can," Minato said. "I had originally planned to save the talking for later but I think you can help us".

Naruto looked at him expectantly.

Minato took off his mask and allowed Naruto to see his face. He saw that his teammates did the same.

"We are on an S-class mission for the Leaf," Minato started. He held a pause. He wasn't sure if what he was about to say was correct but what other explanation was there? This was completely rare but it fit with Naruto's story.

"This is indeed not the Rouran you know, time-traveler".

"Time-traveler?" Naruto exclaimed. "What do you mean by time-traveler?"

Minato suppressed a sigh. Wasn't it obvious what he meant?

"If I am correct then you are from the future," Minato said, hoping that this explanation was understandable.

"So I was sent back in time?" Naruto said.

"Yes," Minato said. "About twenty years I'm guessing, using some space-time jutsu".

He hadn't heard of anyone traveling further back than twenty years so he assumed that Naruto was the same. That meant that this was about five or four years before his birth. He wondered who his parents were. He considered asking Naruto for his last name but he thought better of it. He didn't want to mess further with the flow of time. But that didn't keep him from guessing. His hair was too bright for him to be a Yamanaka or a Senju so he was most likely from a civilian family.

"Anyway," Minato said, having nearly been lost in his own thoughts. "You're not the only time-traveler here, about six years ago a ninja came here from the future too, his name was Mukade".

It seemed like they had something in common then, a common enemy.

"Oh great, this guy is called Mukade too?" Naruto whined. "I can't take it anymore, what is going on here?"

Or not.

"It seems like Mukade's jutsu sent you both back in time," Minato said, ignoring Naruto's outburst.

"So will I ever be able to go back?" the younger blonde asked.

"Hm," Minato thought. "I don't know, there is always a way back right?" He smiled.

Naruto didn't look that happy.

"Mukade might know how to get back," Minato said, making Naruto look slightly more relieved but only slightly. "But it is unlikely that he will give you the answer until you have defeated him. And if we don't put a stop to his plans soon history will change further and that we must avoid".

"Hey, I knew I'd seen your face before," Naruto exclaimed and pointed at him.

Minato masked his surprise perfectly. So Naruto knew him from the future? That was interesting.

"It's the same as the Fourth Hokage's stone face carved in the Hokage Mountain".

"You must be kidding," Shibi said. "Our Hokage is still the Third one".

"Remember this kid is from the future," Chouza said to him.

_'I'm going to be the next Hokage?'_ Minato thought. _'That was my childhood dream. But I sort of made myself forget about it when I became a chuunin, trying to be realistic. This is amazing'._

"We can't get distracted by unimportant details of the future," Minato said calmly. "That could affect history much more".

Naruto nodded.

"The life energy of this city sleeps beneath these towers," Minato continued. "I'm guessing Mukade uses it to develop his puppets".

"That's right," Naruto said, "Mukade did say that-" but he was cut off by the Queen.

"Silence!"

The redhead had risen from her position on the floor and was now looking at them angrily.

"I've had enough lies from all of you," she said. "It wasn't a ninja called Mukade, whom appeared here six years ago but a great man named Anrokuzan. Anrokuzan works as a prime minister for this city for the good of the people guided by my mother's spirit and good will. Why would a peace-loving man like him develop weapons for war?"

"With all due respect Your Majesty," Minato said, "I am afraid that man is deceiving you".

The Queen glared directly at Minato and clenched her fists. "I don't believe you," she declared. "If anyone is deceiving it is you four!"

With that the Queen turned around and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Naruto yelled.

The Queen turned to look back at the young blonde. "I'm going to ask him myself," she said.

"Wait!" Naruto said. "Someone is trying to kill you remember? It might be An- eh Mukade! Don't go!"

But the Queen didn't listen.

Minato sighed. They had failed to gain the Queen's trust. They would just have to find evidence that proved their story to save her.

"Let's split up," he decided and turned to Naruto. "You protect the Queen and we'll take care of the rest".

"But I also have to go after Mukade," Naruto argued. "All this is a mess because we let him escape".

Minato wondered if complaining about orders was a habit of his. But something about it was admirable.

"It is best if I look for him, since I know this place better than you do, and we are more in numbers," Minato said. "Besides, according to rules I can't add you to my team in the middle of a mission, being a Leaf ninja you know that right?"

Understanding flashed across Naruto's face.

"It is also important that someone looks after Queen Sara," Minato added.

It seemed like he had gotten his point across because Naruto nodded quietly.

"Yeah we can't leave her alone," he agreed.

Minato withdrew one of his special kunai knives from his pouch and handed it to Naruto who looked at it oddly. "I think I've seen this before".

"It's my special made kunai," he explained. "With this I will be able to reach you no matter where you are".

Naruto studied the kunai closely. "He the seal on this kunai is- that means you are really-" "Hurry up," Minato cut him off urgently, not wanting him to spill more information about the future.

"Alright I get it," Naruto said.

"I'm counting on you," Minato said encouragingly.

Naruto looked at him for a few moments before he took off running after the Queen.

"Do you think he can handle it?" Shibi asked.

Minato smiled confidently. "I know he can".

* * *

"Well," I think I'll be going now," Mikoto said. "Fugaku doesn't want me to stay out too late".

"Is he your husband or your father," Kushina said half-jokingly but half seriously.

"He's just worried about me and the baby," Mikoto said. "And besides I'm getting rather tired".

"Well alright," Kushina said. "Thanks for stopping by, it's rather boring here without Minato".

"I can imagine," Mikoto said and smirked. "You miss him a lot don't you?"

"What kind of question is that?" Kushina asked. "Of course I miss him I mean-" but then she stopped herself mid-sentence.

"Yes?" Mikoto asked.

"Nothing," Kushina said. "Of course I miss him, I don't like being alone".

"Perfectly understandable," Mikoto said with another smirk. "Do you mind accompanying me home? It would be better if I didn't have to walk back alone".

"Sure, what are friends for?" Kushina said. Her own words caught her by surprise but Mikoto just smiled. "You're right, thank you".

* * *

_How was this? I hope you liked it. I don't know if the enxt update will come this fast because now the scenes are getting more difficult to write and plus I'm starting to get homework. But hopefully it won't be that long. Remember to submit a review, problems with reviewing should now be solved._


	26. Mukade's True Form

_You might have been wondering the last few chapters: Where is Kakashi? And I have a confession to make. I forgot all about him actually and I just realized my mistake. So he'll appear now in this chapter. I hope you'll like it even though there's no improvising here this time, sorry. Anyway have fun reading.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Mukade's True Form**

Minato sighed. It was now dark and there still was no sign of Mukade. He supposed the minister was locked in one of the towers in safety. But there were at least a hundred towers. How on Earth were they going to find him? And in the dark at that. Minato suddenly found himself wishing that he was a Hyuga. They could really use the Byakugan right now.

Minato was getting tired of all the noise in this city. On this evening there had been a huge parade and lots of fireworks and constant cheering. Didn't those people have a home to go to? They'd been standing there for hours, just cheering. That certainly wasn't normal in his opinion.

_'Wait a minute!'_

"Sensei!"

Minato looked behind him to see Kakashi.

"What is it?"

"Puppets," Kakashi said.

"What?" Minato exclaimed, looking around. "Where?"

"Down there," Kakashi said, pointing at the crowd.

"I don't see any-". "Sensei!" Kakashi cut him off. "Don't tell me I'm the first one to notice this".

Kakashi took out his chakra blade and cloaked it with his blue chakra. He jumped down towards the crowd of cheering people. He thrust it in the air and two people collapsed.

Minato's eyes widened. "How come I didn't see this before? I'm supposed to be the jounin," he murmured to himself.

"They're all puppets," Kakashi said. "That's why they ignored our presence".

"But then if they are all puppets where are the real people of this city?"

* * *

"Thanks for walking with me home Kushina," Mikoto said gratefully. "I think Fugaku will feel more at ease when I tell him I didn't walk home alone".

"My pleasure," Kushina said.

"You know walking with you is kind of nice, and the exercise is good, maybe we could do this again sometime".

Kushina nodded. "I'd like that".

"Why don't you come in for a while?" Mikoto asked. "For tea and supper, it'd be great to have you".

"I don't know," Kushina said. "Don't get me wrong but I just don't feel comfortable in the Uchiha estates and did you see the way they looked at me at the wedding? I'm not sure they feel comfortable with me either".

"Then that is what we have to change," Mikoto said.

Kushina still looked hesitant.

"Oh come on, please we'll have a great time," Mikoto pleaded her.

Kushina sighed. "Alright".

"That's more like it," Mikoto said happily. "Now come on". Kushina was pulled by the arm towards the gates.

When they reached Mikoto's house Kushina was starting to have second thoughts. Mikoto noticed her nervous glances around and gave her an encouraging smile. "Don't worry," she said. Kushina nodded and put on a smile.

"I'm home dear!" Mikoto called.

There was no answer.

"Oh he must be working," Mikoto said. "Now that I think about it wasn't it today he was scheduled to meet with the clan elders? I'll just start dinner then".

"Can I help?" Kushina asked.

"Oh no I can do it by myself," Mikoto said.

"You sure?" Kushina asked.

"Listen up Red, I may be pregnant but I am not incapable of doing my chores, I can still cook a meal," Mikoto snapped.

Kushina guessed the mood swings had started again.

She was right.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to snap at you," Mikoto said, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "All you wanted was to help me and I just… oh I'm so sorry, Kushina please forgive me".

"Relax," Kushina said. "It's okay, but please let me help you, it'll be fun".

Mikoto sniffed and nodded.

* * *

"Sensei I found something," Kakashi said.

Minato looked at the hole in the ground. It looked like it led down to a sewer.

"Do you think this is what we've been looking for?" Chouza asked.

"There's noise coming from down there," Minato said. "There must be something going on".

"Then let's check it out," Kakashi said, ready to jump down. But Minato stopped him. "I'll go first, then Chouza and Shibi will follow and then you Kakashi".

"Why do I have to go last?" Kakashi complained.

"It's an order," Minato said.

Kakashi sighed. "Understood".

Minato jumped down the hole and landed smoothly on his feet. He immediately found the source of the noise.

It looked like Naruto had not only found the Queen but Mukade as well. Currently Sara and Naruto were standing there, looking at a horribly huge puppet.

"Is that Mukade's true form?" he wondered. In either case there was no time to waste. Naruto needed help.

Minato quickly went back to the hole he came from and motioned for the rest of his team to follow quietly.

Minato told each of them to throw a pair of kunai knives with paper bombs attached to them. They did so and the smaller puppets like those seen earlier blew up. When the smoke cleared they jumped down on the ground between Naruto and his opponents.

Minato took off his mask. "Are you alright?" he asked the younger blonde. Naruto just looked at him in shock.

"Who are you?" the giant puppet yelled in outrage.

"You did well," Minato commented Naruto as Kakashi activated another set of paper bombs.

"Now you protect the Queen," Minato ordered his look-alike. Naruto nodded. "Sara you free the prisoners and get them to the surface".

The Queen followed his orders.

_'I guess we've found the citizens too,_' thought Minato.

The next thing he knew Naruto came flying towards the puppet with a sphere of chakra in his hand that had an eerie resemblance to Minato's Rasengan, a jutsu he had just perfected mere months ago. Sure Naruto was from the future but he couldn't know it, could he?

The chakra sphere hit the puppet spot on and it was thrown back into the wall.

Mere moments later the puppet rose again.

"It can still move after a hit like that?" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief.

"Don't let your guard down," Minato warned him, "we still haven't found the limits of his power".

"I get it," Naruto said.

The puppet collapsed. But its head moved and spit out chakra and attached the body parts of the other puppets that lay scattered around the floor to itself, making its armor even stronger.

"Do you think I'm that easy to beat?" the puppet mocked. "I told you I'm invincible!"

"Despicable," Naruto murmured before he formed a hand seal and yelled, "Multi Shadow-clone Jutsu!"

About ten clones appeared, each holding a chakra blade and they all headed for the puppet and began trying to stab him.

"Amazing, he can create that many shadow clones without trouble, just who is this boy?" Minato wondered. Shibi and Chouza seemed to be wondering the same thing.

Unfortunately the stabbing didn't work.

"Chouza," Minato yelled.

Chouza understood. "Body Expansion Jutsu!" he yelled and punched the puppet with his now huge fist.

The puppet was now furious.

"Shibi!"

"Hidden Jutsu: Beetle Sphere!" Shibi yelled. His insects flew out of his body and flew towards the puppet and engulfed it in beetles. The puppet couldn't maintain its balance anymore and once again fell down on the ground, creating a huge hole.

"Did we get him?" Naruto wondered.

Just then Mukade summoned more chakra and attached new body parts to his armor, making him even stronger.

The puppet now rose again, bigger and stronger than ever. It was even more horrifying than before.

* * *

_Okay I personally think this chapter was a bit crappy but I hope you'll live. Please submit your reviews, you know I love them :)_


	27. Naruto's Identity Unveiled

_The chapter we've all been waiting for - I think ;p  
_

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Naruto's Identity unveiled**

"Welcome home darling," Mikoto greeted her husband warmly when Fugaku Uchiha, the head of the Uchiha clan, stepped into the kitchen.

Fugaku just grunted in reply. Then his eyes fell upon Kushina, who looked down.

"I didn't know we were having a guest tonight," he said casually.

"You remember Kushina right?" Mikoto said. "She is Minato's friend".

"Hn," Fugaku said. "I wish you had cleared it with me first before you decided to bring her over".

Kushina grew red in embarrassment. This guy sure knew how to make people feel unwelcome.

"Please dear don't be like that," Mikoto pleaded, looking deep into his brown, almost black eyes. "What is the harm in having a friend over for dinner?"

"Nothing," Fugaku said, "but I already invited my brother to stay for dinner tonight, I'm not so sure that-". "Oh please one more or less makes no difference," Mikoto said. "And besides I'd like the company when you and your brother disappear to your office to discuss business".

"Hn," Fugaku said and went to sit down at the table. "He'll be here soon".

Now Kushina was really beginning to having second thoughts about this dinner, one thing was Mikoto's husband; another was her brother in-law that she hadn't even met. She guessed her many years being isolated in Whirlpool made her afraid of meeting new people.

_'Alright Kushina take a deep breath, this is for Mikoto's sake'_.

* * *

Minato watched in shock, masked by his ability to hide emotions of course, as the Queen of Rouran thrust a blade to herself and sliced her dress to pieces. His first thought was to cover his eyes but he then realized that she was only making her outfit more suited for battle. Her dress, or what was left of it, was now only reaching right above her knees and she had completely sliced off her sleeves. She tied her long red hair into a ponytail and looked at Naruto with fierce determination.

"I have the ability to stop the life force of this city and protect the people," she said.

"So that's why Anrokuzan was after your life," Naruto exclaimed.

"He can't withstand the power in the garden where we first met, I'll lead everyone there, and there they can be safe".

Naruto nodded.

Queen Sara turned to her citizens. "Listen everyone!" she said. "There is a safe place on the ground floor where that monster won't be able to reach us".

Everyone was silent for a moment, all of them looking hesitant. Minato guessed that after what had happened to them the Queen had lost a lot of trust.

"Let's go!" A young boy suddenly yelled.

"Yes let's follow the Queen!" a woman, whom appeared to be his mother, said. There sounded words of agreement among the citizen of Rouran and hence Queen Sara motioned for them to follow her to safety.

"SARA!"

Everyone looked up to see the puppet having returned. Minato had hoped that it would have taken a little longer for Mukade to find them but now here he was.

"Sara!" he roared once again. "I cannot let you live".

"Go Sara!" Naruto urged the redhead, who nodded and told the citizens to follow her, which they did.

"You won't get past us!" Naruto cried passionately to the puppet.

"No," Chouza said, before Minato had a chance to talk. "Leave him to us".

"What?" Naruto cried.

"You go protect Queen Sara," Shibi said.

"But I-". "He's right," Minato said. "It'll be better if we split up". _'That and he has less chance of getting hurt,'_ Minato added mentally. He didn't know why but he felt very protective of this strange boy. He felt a connection with him, maybe it was due to their similar appearance, whatever the reason he didn't wish to see him die.

"But still-"

"I'll be going with you," Minato said encouragingly. He honestly didn't know why this would make the blonde feel better; it just slipped out of his mouth.

"Go and leave this bastard to us," Chouza yelled.

"Let's go Naruto," Minato urged.

"Alright," Naruto said and the two blonde shinobi followed the Queen.

She seemed to be leading them to some kind of basement. Either way there were lots of stairs.

Minato walked with Naruto behind the citizens. He noticed a bunch of Shibi's insects approach him and he held out his hand. The insects spelled out a message from Shibi in his outstretched palm.

"Exactly what I feared," Minato murmured.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Mukade gets his power from this city, if we don't seal its energy his chakra will continue to be infinite," Minato explained.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed.

Minato nodded. "But I'm sure he must have some weakness, we just have to find it".

Just then the sound of a cave collapsing was heard and Minato looked in horror at the puppet that had appeared.

He guessed Mukade had been too much for Chouza and Shibi.

"Sara!" Naruto yelled to the Queen whom had stopped to look at the puppet in horror. "Hurry up and get the people to safety!"

"Got it," the Queen said. "Hurry up everyone, let's go".

"SARA!" The puppet roared.

"I won't let you past," Naruto cried and created a shadow clone. The real Naruto held out his palm and gathered chakra while the shadow clone formed it into a sphere.

Minato gasped. This time there could be no mistaking. It was a Rasengan. But how? Where did he learn that technique? And why was his chakra so familiar to his own?

Naruto charged towards the puppet. "Rasengan!" he cried as he sent the sphere towards the puppet's chest. But Mukade blew it away with a whip of his tail and sent Naruto flying into the wall. He was about to pierce the young blonde with the sharp end of his tail but Minato managed to pull Naruto out of his reach.

"Go to the Queen," Minato ordered him.

"But I can't just leave you here," Naruto argued.

Minato smiled. "Sara needs you".

"But what about you," Naruto said.

"I have a way of finding his weakness," Minato said. "Trust me," he added when Naruto still looked reluctant.

Naruto, knowing that he was right, nodded and left to find the Queen and the people of Rouran.

Minato threw a bunch of shadow shuriken that pierced the puppets armor, leaving holes all over his body. Though moments later the puppet was engulfed by purple chakra that healed him.

Minato cursed. He was regenerating way too fast. This was not good.

* * *

Kushina couldn't believe this was happening. Why was she cursed with such bad luck? Of course Fugaku's brother was no other than Jiro Uchiha himself. He was one of the last people she wished to spend the evening with. Although she supposed it better be him than some stranger.

At least she didn't have to sit next to him. She sat next to Mikoto while the two brothers sat opposite them. Kushina tried to ignore the fact that Jiro was obviously staring at her. What was the deal with him anyway? Didn't he see her look of annoyance? Now she had almost completely lost her appetite.

She really wished Minato was there right now. She wondered how he was doing. She hoped he wasn't hurt.

* * *

Minato winced in pain as he removed one of the senbon needles the puppet had spit out at him. Luckily these needles weren't poisonous, he'd feel it if they were.

He had not been able to keep the puppet at bay and he was now watching it rush down the stairs after the Queen and her citizens.

He cursed. He just hoped that Naruto would be able to keep him busy until he came back on his feet. He had been hit by at least fifty senbon needles, miraculously not in any vital spots, which would have put him in the state of temporary death.

_'Naruto, I'm counting on you. My son'_.

* * *

_Horribly short I know but review anyway ;p  
_


	28. The End of Rouran

_Wow. Six months. I'm so sorry. I've had a rough time lately, it's still rough actually but well that's not really relevant to you guys. I hope you'll still read this. In this chapter the mission to Rouran is concluded and Minato can head home. I won't keep you any longer, go on and read._

* * *

**Chapter 27 – The End of Rouran**

"I didn't see you at the ramen stand today, Miss Uzumaki," Jiro said. His smile disgusted her but he seemed to think he was being charming.

"No I was unable to come to work today," Kushina said.

"Why? That was a shame; I had been hoping to get another bowl of your famous ramen".

"That is none of your concern I believe," Kushina said, "you will have to come back tomorrow". Kushina regretted her last words; she didn't want to give him good ideas.

"Looks like I will," Jiro said smoothly.

"The food's lovely Mikoto," Kushina said to change the subject.

Mikoto chuckled. "Well thank you, but did you forget you helped make it?"

Fugaku looked surprised but Jiro smiled. "No wonder it is so good, with your skills I'm surprised you are not married yet".

Kushina didn't know what to say. Marriage had always been a delicate topic for her, and this man's boldness was unbelievable. Where was Minato when she needed him?

* * *

It didn't take Minato long to find Naruto when he had removed all the senbon needles. Good thing too because he arrived just in time to move his son out of the way, saving him from being crushed by Mukade's huge, scorpion-like tail.

"Are you alright?" he asked the younger blonde worriedly.

Naruto managed a stiff nod.

"I will open up his weakness so you can hit him with your Rasengan".

"It's no use, I don't have any chakra left," Naruto said in a defeated tone.

Minato, though he had only known Naruto for a short while, thought it odd that he would just give up like that.

"Then I will lend you mine," Minato said and flashed his son a shiny smile worthy of Gai.

"That's impossible," Naruto said. "The Rasengan is a jutsu the Fourth Hokage completed, only me and Pervy Sage can do it".

Minato suppressed the urge to laugh. There was no doubt who 'Pervy Sage' was. Minato was glad his son would be taught by his former sensei.

"Then I can do it too, right?" Minato reminded him.

Naruto's eyes lit up at that reminder and offered him his hands. Soon a little blue ball of chakra was visible in Naruto's palms. Then Minato concentrated on spinning his own chakra and formed a Rasengan, a little bigger than Naruto's, in his own palm.

Suddenly the two spheres of chakra grew bigger and expanded towards each other like the attraction of two magnets.

Minato was in awe. He knew that two very similar types of chakra could aid each other and possibly merge together if the chakra types were similar enough but this was unbelievable. Had they just created a new jutsu?

"What's happening?" Naruto asked, just as awed.

"When two similar types of chakra merge together they create this. Our two Rasengans have just formed The Ultimate Super Rasengan".

The name had come to him instantly. It was perfect.

Mukade roared in anger. "What is this jutsu? I shall have to kill you before I kill Sara!"

With that a giant ball of purple chakra expanded from the puppet's belly and was sent towards the two blondes. They both dodged it and Minato charged towards him with another bunch of shadow clone shuriken.

"Now Naruto!" he ordered his son. "Aim for his chest!"

Minato watched as Naruto speeded towards the giant puppet with the now huge Rasengan in his raised hand. Minato smiled with pride as the giant chakra sphere collided with Mukade's armor. He screamed in outrage.

Naruto had hit the nail right on the head. Their opponent was doomed.

* * *

"Thank you so much for dinner Mikoto," Kushina said. "It was lovely, you're a wonderful cook".

"Are you sure you don't want to stay around for a little while longer?" Mikoto pleaded. "I was about to serve tea and cookies".

"It's getting late and I didn't get much sleep last night".

"I understand," Mikoto said," but please come again soon, It was nice to have some female company again, lately it's been just Fugaku and the family, and it can get quite…" Mikoto didn't seem able to tell how it could get but Kushina understood. Back in Whirlpool she had valued her time with her cousins and friends very high.

"And you must come and visit me as well, It's quite lonely for the time being".

"Sure," Mikoto said with a smirk. "I'll see you around, have a safe trip home".

And with that Kushina left the Uchiha compound to go home to the empty house that awaited her.

* * *

Minato and Naruto looked down into the burning lake under the collapsed floor where Mukade had fallen down moments before. He was gone. Dead. Forever.

"We have to get out of her before the entire room collapses," Minato told the younger blonde. "Now that the life force is sealed it no longer supports these towers".

His son nodded.

Minato made to leave but a sudden outburst from Naruto stopped him. The Queen was still on the other side of the bridge that connected the two sides of the room.

"Sara hurry up!" Naruto exclaimed.

The red-haired Queen began to make her way across the collapsing floor. However it collapsed too soon and the bricks disappeared beneath her. Naruto jumped out on the bridge and caught her hand just in time. However the bridge collapsed under beneath Naruto as well.

"Naruto!" Minato cried, jumping after the pair as they fell down towards the burning sea of lava.

For a second Minato was sure they were all three going to meet their end. He thought of all the things he wouldn't get a chance to do. He would never get a chance to make it up to Mikoto and apologize to her for the things he had said. He would never get to tell Kushina just how much he cared about her and he would never be able to tell Jiraiya-sensei how much he loved and appreciated him for looking after him like a father and how much he respected him. He would never carry on the family name like his parents had hoped. At least he had gotten acknowledgement and respect as a shinobi and he had done his to serve his village.

But before he could completely loose himself in thoughts of regret a giant wooden hand caught him and the others.

"That was close," a brown-haired man in his late twenties said. He was wearing a forehead protector with the Leaf's symbol on it.

"Captain Yamato!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You did well Kakashi!" Minato said when he saw his student beside Naruto's squad leader.

"What?" Naruto's eyes widened. "Kakashi-sensei?"

Minato suppressed the urge to chuckle. It seemed that his prized student would train his son someday. That was an amusing thought. He couldn't quite picture Kakashi as a sensei but it seemed that it turned out alright so perhaps the young chuunin had it in him after all.

"I saved this guy too," Kakashi said, gesturing towards Yamato, who smacked him hard.

"What was that for?" Kakashi complained.

"Well you see you used to bully me once," the brunette answered.

As much as this little exchange amused him, Minato knew there were important matters to take care of.

"Naruto, have you still got my Flying Thunder God kunai on you?" he asked.

"Sure," Naruto handed him back his tri-kunai.

"I think it's time we seal the energy of Rouran completely," he explained.

He stuck the kunai into the tiny opening in the floor from under you could see a glimpse of purple light. Pouring chakra into the blade he sealed it shut, making sure no one could ever use the force again.

Suddenly Naruto and Yamato were surrounded by a blue light. It seemed that in sealing the life energy of Rouran he had also ended the jutsu that had sent Naruto to his time in the first place.

"What's happening?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I believe you are about to go back to your own time," Minato said.

"Is it already time to part?" The Queen asked sadly.

"Afraid it is," Naruto told her.

"I will never forget you Naruto," she said passionately.

"And neither will I you," Naruto answered her.

"It might be best if we all try to forget what happened here," Minato said. "To avoid to disturb the flow of time".

Though Minato knew that he would not be able to forget about it. Who could forget their own son?

"Wait a minute!" Naruto exclaimed, turning to Minato. "You said that we would have a talk when the mission was complete".

"That's right, I did," Minato acknowledged. "But there is no time for that. And I'm sure we'll meet again someday".

But Naruto shook his head wildly. "No we won't! This is the only chance you'll get".

"Then I'm sure you'll know someday," Minato said and looked right into his blue eyes that he was sure belonged to someone else he knew.

Realization seemed to dawn upon Naruto because his eyes widened in shock. "No way!" he said. "Dude you can't be my-"

"If I ever have a son I would want him to be just like you," Minato said softly.

Naruto's eyes watered.

Minato confirmed it with a nod.

The light around both his son was now so bright that they probably had less than a minute left in this time.

"Naruto," the Queen said. "You might be right. Rouran will disappear but thanks to you I can believe in myself and I know I can lead the people of Rouran and protect them so that we may live in peace and harmony. It's all because of you".

"You'll do fine Sara," Naruto said with a smile that seemed to be forced. "I know you can do it.

The Queen grinned and went to hug Naruto but before she was able to embrace him in her arms he was gone and so was Yamato.

Minato felt like crying.

* * *

_How did you like this chapter? Please review. And I don't know when I'll update but hopefully sooner rather than later. Now It's 3.10 AM and I am SO tired so bye._


	29. Minato's Return

****_Hello my dear readers. It's been a terribly long while since I last updated this story but I've had my reasons. I've had tons of homework along with technical difficulties with my laptop but here it is. I have noticed that although new readers keep appearing some old ones who have been witht his story from the beginning have disappeared and this saddens me but well I've had this story going on for almost four years now so some might have moved on to other things, but anyway for those of you still here I hope you'll enjoy this._

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Minato's return**

Minato and his team had been offered to camp with the people of Rouran for the night until they were ready to go back home to the Leaf village but Minato had turned down the offer. He wished to get home as soon as possible and he wanted the journey back to begin this very evening.

His teammates had said nothing but had followed his orders. So hence they had set out and had traveled along the path from which they came. Minato had ordered all the members of his team to take a soldier pill so that they would be able to make the journey through the night without stopping.

Neither Chouza nor Shibi had questioned his decision. And Kakashi seemed just as eager to get home as he.

There was so much going through Minato's head right now. So many questions. He wanted to get home and be able to think about it all in peace.

* * *

Kushina was sitting in her reading corner of the ramen stand. She had dubbed it thus because it was where she always sat down to enjoy a good book when she got a break. But the breaks got rarer and rarer as the Ichiraku ramen stand's popularity grew. She would always blush whenever a costumer would complement her cooking, a bad habit she tried to get rid of but with no luck. Minato had called her constant blushing charming, which for some reason only made her blush even more.

Anyway, she had left early in the morning and it was now a quarter past eleven. Soon it would get very busy when people would take their lunch break. She didn't mind all the work though; it occupied her, which was good because with Minato gone she had nothing else to do really.

She suddenly realized how dependent she had become on Minato and his company. It was actually embarrassing now that she thought about it. Now that she thought about it she could hardly say she had a life. She ate, slept and worked at the ramen stand and talked to Minato and his team whenever he was there. She really needed to get out more. Or maybe she needed to get her own place. She had been in this village for more than a year now, the entire time living with Minato, she should move out soon, Minato was probably dying for her to move out.

Too late she realized what a horrible thought that was. Minato dying. He could very well be dead right now. She hadn't heard anything from him yet, she hoped he was well and would be back soon. She really missed him.

"One bowl of beef ramen, please". Her thought were interrupted by this familiar voice.

"Coming right up," Kushina said. She made sure to treat Jiro Uchiha like a regular costumer and held the small talk to a minimum. She wished he would eat somewhere else. He came to Ichiraku's almost every day now and he always made conversation with her. She wondered what he was up to. She didn't like him. Actually the only Uchiha she could stand was Mikoto.

From the looks of it the only people who could stand her were those in Minato's inner circle. People didn't seem to like the fact that she was a foreigner. Tsunade had told her that it was because of the war. People were especially skeptical of foreigners these days. Kushina could understand that, after all her own village had cut almost all connection to the rest of the world, but that was the point, her family had had no part in this war, she was not an enemy. But Kushina didn't really care what other people thought of her. She didn't need other people to tell her who she was.

She placed the beef ramen in front of Jiro and went to sit back in her reading corner. She could feel his eyes on her. Man, this was uncomfortable. She wished for some more costumers before he would start talking to her, conversations with Jiro were never particularly pleasant.

* * *

Minato and his team reached the gates of the Leaf village. They didn't bother to greet the two chuunin on guard duty but went straight for the tower to give the Hokage the mission report.

Minato was slightly taken aback when he spotted Orochimaru standing beside Sarutobi's desk.

"Sorry to interrupt," Minato said.

"That is alright Minato," I was just having a friendly chat with my sensei," said Orochimaru. "I will leave you to talk now".

When the sannin had exited the office Sarutobi said, "how did the mission go?"

Minato briefly wondered if he should leave out the part with Naruto but he decided not to lie to his leader so he proceeded to tell the old man everything.

* * *

Kushina sat in her reading corner. The book she was reading at the moment was titled Inuyasha. It was about a girl that fell through a well that sent her back in time to an era with demons before ninja. There she met an old priestess and a half-demon that couldn't take his eyes off her because she supposedly looked just like his love that had died fifty years prior and she accidentally destroyed a precious jewel and now she had to help the half-demon search for the hundreds of shards around the feudal lands. Supposedly those two fell in love.

Kushina thought the book to be confusing. She didn't know what to think about it but something about it had made her hooked.

She had just finished a chapter when she heard someone sit down in front of the counter. She closed the book and went to see who it was.

She almost knocked over the boiling noodle pot when she spotted her spiky-haired roommate.

"Minato!" she exclaimed.

"Surprise!" he said, grinning. "Now I'd like one miso ramen with barbeque pork".

"Coming right up!" Kushina said, also grinning. "I'm so glad you're back, I've really missed you!"

"You have?" Minato said with a smirk. He didn't know why he was acting all flirty all of a sudden. She wasn't like those girls he had tried to get to date him in the past. She was just plain old Kushina. Right?

"Well after a week of talking to the walls I decided I'd rather have some human company," Kushina joked.

Minato laughed. "Glad I'm home then".

Kushina placed the miso ramen in front of Minato and watched him dig into the soup with his chopsticks.

"So you still can't tell me anything about the mission?" she asked.

Minato swallowed a piece of egg. "No, I'm afraid not," he said.

"Alright," Kushina said. "But anyway do you know anyone by the name Jiro Uchiha?"

Minato almost choked on his ramen. "I do, why do you ask?"

"I've met him a couple of times," Kushina said. "Besides Mikoto he seems to be the only Uchiha who wants to talk to me".

"You've talked?" Minato asked in shock.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Kushina asked.

Minato felt the jealousy mix with the ramen in his stomach. That bastard had flirted with Kushina? Of course Kushina was the most beautiful woman in the village, or rather in the world, but he hadn't thought Jiro would try to make a move on her, he'd thought any Uchiha except for his best friend and maybe Obito would ignore her, because she was a foreigner and all but now his insides were screaming.

Where had all these feeling come from?

"Just stay clear of him Kushina, trust me," Minato said.

"I'm trying to, but he eats here almost every day," Kushina said.

"What?" Minato yelled.

"Keep it down, you're scaring away the other costumers," Kushina hissed. "And what is it about him anyway, tell me why I should absolutely stay away from him".

"He's a womanizer," Minato finally said.

Kushina raised her brow. "You think he can make _me_ fall for him?" Kushina asked dryly. "Really Minato that idiot doesn't stand a chance with me, I've actually never been in love so you don't have to worry about him taking advantage of me or something".

"I just thought I should warn you," Minato said apologetically.

"Thanks then, but you better head home before you make me more mad, I still have a few hours before I close up. What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything you want is fine," Minato said.

"I'll make sushi then," Kushina said.

Minato paid for his ramen and told Kushina he would see her at home and then he left.

* * *

_Please review, I want to know what you think and how many of you are still there. Hopefully the next update won't take quite as long._


	30. Minato's Huge Headache

_Sombody kept asking me when I would update so I decided to sit down this evening and update so here you go._

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Minato Has a Huge Headache**

"Minato you've barely said a word tonight," said Kushina. They were having dinner at home but Minato had barely touched his sushi and that striked Kushina as pretty odd. Usually Minato would be stuffing himself full with dinner whenever he came home from a mission but not tonight. He had just been sitting there quietly staring into space. He looked like he was deep within his thoughts. She wanted to ask him what was on his mind but she didn't want to pry.

Minato shook his head and picked up a piece of sushi. "Sorry about that, I was just lost in thought, it looks really delicious Kushina".

Curiosity got the better of her. Kushina wanted to know what he had been thinking about. To hell with minding her own business. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Minato said. "The mission was a success. The Stone ninja are losing the war and I'm planning on entering Obito and Rin into the chuunin exams. Nothing is wrong".

"Well what were you thinking about then?" Kushina asked, smiling and leaning towards him curiously.

"Nothing I guess," the blonde replied. He poked a little to his dinner with one of his chopsticks before letting them fall down beside his still full plate. "I have a headache I think I will go to bed if that is alright with you".

"Sure go ahead," Kushina said, a little surprised. "It's your house you can do whatever you want don't ask me for permission".

"Kushina you know I care about you, right?" Minato suddenly asked.

Now Kushina was even more surprised. She just nodded, dumbstruck.

"Alright I think I'll go to bed then," said her room mate and left the kitchen.

Kushina sat completely frozen for a moment. She could feel the heat spread to her cheeks.

Of course she knew he cared about her. They had become close friends over the past year, living together. She cared a lot about him too. But there was something about hearing Minato say it that sparked a strange feeling in her body. It was a strange but good feeling.

"I care about you too Minato," she whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

What Minato had said wasn't quite true. He didn't really have a headache. Well not a physical one anyway. Physically he was just fine. But mentally he was confused and worried and oh so curious. He wondered if any of the characters in his books about time-traveling ever felt like this.

He remembered one book in particular where a young man found a time machine in his father's workshop and ended up traveling hundreds of years into the future and finally ten thousand years into the future. The young man had met his grandchild and great grandchild and he had learned that a man makes his own future and that social status doesn't matter.

But had he ever felt like this? After he had seen the future wouldn't he have been terrified of altering it? Sure he had seen a glimpse of the future but that was the future for the man who and never been exposed to time-travel. What now when the man had information that could drastically change it all? Wouldn't he be afraid of changing what he had seen? If he did something different then his children and their children and his great grandchildren might not exist at all.

The book hadn't said anything about that at all.

Minato wondered if the information he had gained on his mission might be too much for him to handle. What if he died next week or if he never found a wife or if something happened to him that made him unable to reproduce? The possibilities were endless and if any of those things happened he would only have the painful memory left of the son that should have been his but never would be because he would never exist. It would be like burrying your child. It would feel like he had killed him.

Minato remembered what Sarutobi had told him after he had given him all the details of the mission.

* * *

_"If you keep on carrying these memories you will drive yourself to insanity"._

_"I know that," said Minato. "But I figured once I go home and think this through I can let it go and let time take care of the rest"._

_Sarutobi lit his pipe. "Do you really think it will be that easy, Minato?" He shook his head. "Your only option is to completely forget"._

_"How can I forget my own son?" Minato protested. "That's impossible"._

_"I wil not force you to forget, I don't have that kind of power, but sooner or later you will wish you could and then you can ask Inoichi for help. I'll give your squad a week off from missions"._

_"I don't need a week off," Minato protested once again. "Give me one day to rest and I my squad will be back for daily missions"._

_"You can come back with your squad in one week," the old Hokage said. "And that is final," he added when Minato opened his mouth to come with another protest._

_"Now use that free time to think. You are dismissed Minato"._

_Minato bowed respectfully to his leader and exited the office without another word._

* * *

He knew that the old man was right. This was killing him. Ever since he came back from Rouran all he could think about was Naruto. They had the same wild blonde hair and the same foolish grin. But his sea-blue eyes reminded him of Kushina's. Now that he thought about it Naruto was as stubborn as Kushina. And their noses were similiar as well.

Minato brought his fists to his chest. Naruto was exactly like himself and Kushina combined. Naruto was not only his son but Kushina's son as well. That spiraling symbol on Naruto's back. It wasn't the Leaf spiral that you could see on the backs of most of the shinobi attire from the Leaf village. It was the Uzumaki clan symbol. He remembered Kushina had drawn it for him once. She had a symbol just like that in her room.

Now that he thought about it he had never exactly hears Naruto's surname. As his son he had jsut assumed that it was Namikaze but what if it was Uzumaki? That would make sense since Ksuhina was the clan ninja and he was a civilian-born shinobi. The Uzumaki name no doubt held more prestige.

This meant that he and Kushina would eventually become a couple and they would have a kid, maybe more kids, Naruto hadn't mentioned any siblings so he couldn't be sure.

Minato thought back of the moment when he and Naruto had almsot fallen into the sea of hot lava and he had realized that he cared much more about Kushina than he had thought. He now considered her one of his closest friends and he knew that the feeling was mutual but what if it was more than that? Could he have fallen in love with her?

Minato wasn't an expert on the falling in love stuff. He had had a little crush on Mikoto back in the academy but that had disappeared when they became chuunin. How did one know if one was in love? He knew that Jiraiya was in love with Tsunade but asking him about love was not a good idea. He wasn't speaking to Mikoto at the moment so he couldn't very well ask her either.

But never mind that. He and Kushina would some day have a kid. That meant that they would someday fall in love with each other, right? Or would Naruto just be the result of something stupid they would do?

No! Bad Minato, he thought to himself. Don't think such thoughts about Kushina.

The bottomline was that Naruto was their son. Now what was he to do with this information?

* * *

_The 'book' that Minato is referring to is actually the Nickoloadeon movie 'Time Kid,' but it is based on a book though. Can't remember the name of it right now but the well-known movie called 'The Time Machine' from the mid-nineties I think is also based on the same book. Anyway 'Time Kid' is really good. I haven't been able to locate it on the net though so I can't watch it again but I hope you liked this chapter. I liked it. Please don't keep asking me about when I'll update again because I'm very busy with school right now. I hope you understand._


	31. Minato Tells Kushina

_Hello guys! I am SO sorry for the delay. But here it is. A little short but I am starting on the next chapter right now I just thought I should stop the chapter here and put the rest in the next chapter. I haven't ditched this story and I never will. I hope you enjoy reading this and I'm trying to squeeze in some more romance and fluff in the next chapters._

* * *

**Chapter 30 - Minato tells Kushina**

_"Naruto!" Minato cried, jumping after the pair as they fell down towards the burning sea of lava._

_For a second Minato was sure they were all three going to meet their end. He thought of all the things he wouldn't get a chance to do. He would never get a chance to make it up to Mikoto and apologize to her for the things he had said. He would never get to tell Kushina just how much he cared about her and he would never be able to tell Jiraiya-sensei how much he loved and appreciated him for looking after him like a father and how much he respected him. He would never carry on the family name like his parents had hoped. At least he had gotten acknowledgement and respect as a shinobi and he had done his to serve his village._

_"What?" Naruto's eyes widened. "Kakashi-sensei?"_

_"What's happening?" Naruto exclaimed._

_"I believe you are about to go back to your own time," Minato said._

_"It might be best if we all try to forget what happened here," Minato said. "To avoid to disturb the flow of time"._

_"Wait a minute!" Naruto exclaimed, turning to Minato. "You said that we would have a talk when the mission was complete"._

_"That's right, I did," Minato acknowledged. "But there is no time for that. And I'm sure we'll meet again someday"._

_But Naruto shook his head wildly. "No we won't! This is the only chance you'll get"._

_Realization seemed to dawn upon Naruto because his eyes widened in shock. "No way!" he said. "Dude you can't be my-"_

_"If I ever have a son I would want him to be just like you," Minato said softly._

_Naruto's eyes watered._

_Minato confirmed it with a nod._

* * *

Minato didn't sleep well that night. He dreamt of his mission to Rouran. He relived his short encounter with the young man that would one day be his son.

Minato had a feeling he had missed an important detail about Naruto. There was a piece of the puzzle missing.

He knew that He was his father and that Kushina was most likely his mother, how he did not know but that was not something he wanted to get into, and he was wearing the Uzumaki clan symbol, which meant that he was an accepted member of the Uzumaki clan. He knew that he was going to be Hokage one day and that he would be great at it from the look of Naruto's reaction when he figured it out.

But why had Naruto seemed to panick when he said it was time to go back to his own time? Why had he been so desperate to talk to him before that? And why didn't he ever call him dad when they first met? It wasn't until a while into their conversation that Naruto found out he had traveled through time. Naruto didn't even recognize him at first, why was that? Surely kids knew their own parents.

Perhaps he had been mistaken. Maybe Naruto wasn't his son after all. Maybe he was only Kushina's son. He knew the idea of him and Kushina having a kid together would be too crazy but then why did the boy have his hair? And why were their chakras so similiar? Two chakras that worked that well when merged could only be related somehow.

No Naruto was definitely the son of himself and Kushina. But why didn't Naruto recognize him then?

_"Dude, you can't possibly be my..."_

Minato nearly choked on his breath as the horrible possibility dawned upon him.

Something had happened to him. He could have died on a mission. It didn't matter how he would have to have died. That was the only logical explanation for Naruto not knowing him. That or Kushina had raised Naruto alone and had kept his identity as Naruto's father a secret. But doing that would be hard, they looked so much alike and it didn't strike him as something that Kushina would do. She valued family very much he had no doubt she would want one of her own again someday, with a man in it too, but of course he didn't dare say this to her.

Then he must have died. He couldn't believe it. He would die young, of course he knew that as a shinoby death was always a risk, but now knowing that for sure he would never see his children grow up, or his grandchildren, who knows he might not even live to see the brith of his son. Knowing this was horrible. He knew Sarutobi had been right. He had to go to Inoichi's.

But there was something he needed to do first.

* * *

Kushina was in the middle of getting dressed when she heard a couple of hard knocks on her bedroom door.

"I'm getting dressed!" she yelled.

"Hurry up I need to talk to you!" Minato said from the hall.

Kushina threw on her bathrobe. "Now you can come in but I haven't got a lot of time, I need to be at the ramen stand in twenty minutes".

Minato wasted no time and pushed open the door loudly.

Kushina eyed him. "You could have gotten dressed while you were waiting".

Minato was only wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of light blue boxers.

"Then look away if you must," Mianto said, "but this is urgent".

Kushina wondered what could be so urgent that he found time to wait for her to get dressed yet didn't bother to get dressed himself before knocking on her door.

"Alright I'm listening, what is it?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, it is top secret," he said, sitting down at the foot of her bed. "But I can't not tell you anymore, I need to talk to someone about this. I need to talk about this with you".

Kushina was touched that he felt the need to devulge a top secret matter to her. But the urgent tone of his voice had her worried. Had something happened to him? To the village? Did this have anything to do with the war?

"What's going on Minato?" the redhead asked softly.

"You know the mission I was on last week?" Minato began.

Kushina nodded. "The one you couldn't tell me about because it was S-class, go on".

"Yes that's the one," Minato acknowledged. "Well I am going to tell you about it anyway".

"Are you sure?" Kushina asked. "You don't have to, it's alright".

Actually Kushina was really curious about the mission and she did want to know about it but not if it got Minato in trouble.

"I really want to tell you," Minato said honestly. "At least some of it. I have to. I can't bear not telling you".

"That sounds pretty serious," Kushina observed. "What is it that you just _have_ to tell me?

"Before I tell you this will you promise to keep an open mind and not jump to any hasty conclusions like me being crazy or something?"

Kushina wanted to laugh, thinking it was a rather ridiculous question but Minato looked dead-serious.

"Alright, I promise, now just tell me already!"

"Have you ever heard of a city called Rouran?" Minato started to ask.

"No I don't think so," Kushina said. "We Whirlpool shinobi didn't have much contact with the rest of the nations. We mostly kept to ourselves".

"Yes I forgot about that," Minato admitted. "Well it's a city located near The Land of Wind, somewhere between the border of Fire and Wind and that's where we were sent.

Basically our orders were to shadow their Queen because we had gotten a tip about a plot to overthrow her and while doing that we encountered another Leaf ninja".

Minato paused, probably to see how Kushina would react to that.

"Who was it?" Kushina asked. "Someone we know?"

"No not exactly," Minato said. "I had never seen him before in my life. And he seemed lost, like really lost".

"If you had never seen him before, even though you have lived in this village your whole life then how can you be sure he really was a Leaf ninja?" Kushina asked suspiciously.

"He wore the Leaf headband and he seemed to calm down when he saw the symbols on our own foreheads. If he was an imposter he would have been scared of us".

"Right," Kushina murmured. "Go on then".

Minato nodded. "I told him he would have to stay out of the way and that I couldn't add him to my squad in the middle of a mission but the kid just wouldn't let us go without an explanation so-"

"Wait a minute," Kushina cut him off. "A kid? How old was this guy?"

"I don't know," Minato said, "We didn't bother to ask but fifteen or sixteen at least. Anyway we found out we were looking for the same guy. Someone named Mukade. The mission itself isn't really important, but then he said something about a Fourth Hokage and that's when we came to the conclusion that..."

And Minato proceeded to tell Kushina all about Naruto and how the mission had gone, leaving out his suspicions that Kushina was his mother of course.

When he was done with his tale Kushina was completely silent for a few minutes. Finally when she chose to break the silence she murmured, "so that's what's been bothering you ever since you came back home".

"Yes," Minato said. "I have been trying to figure out what to do with this information. I think the best course of action would be to go to the Yamanaka clan head and ask him to erase the experience from my memory. I can't bear to think about it anymore".

"I understand," Kushina said, to Minato's surprise. "This information is dangerous. Knowing you could possibly alter the future would only cause you pain. You can't do this to yourself".

"I know," Minato said. "I don't want to live with the knowledge that I will fail in my role as a father for the rest of my life". Minato clenched his fists. Kushina didn't know what came over her but she found herself covering his fists with her hands. "Don't blame yourself for anything, you don't know what happens," she said. "I'm coming with you. I want them to erase my memory too. I don't want to live with the knowledge that one of my closest friends might be gone in a few years' time. And it is not fair that I know when you don't".

Minato was at loss for words.

"Thank you Kushina," he just said. "I am glad I told you. It makes it a lot easier".

"You're welcome," Kushina replied. "Now go get dressed and we'll go".

* * *

_I hope this chapter was to your liking. Stay tuned for more within the week. I love you all, without my dear readers this story would never have gotten as far._


	32. Kushina's Decision

_Hello guys! Today, August 1st is a special day! For me at least! This day marks the 4th anniversary of Caught in the Whirlpool. I posted this story on the site on August 1st 2009 when I was only 15 years old, now, 30 chapters later, I'm nearing the number 20 and I just want to say thank you so much for all the feedback and support this story has received. Without it I would have never gotten this far. This is my best and most popular story on this website and I hope you will be there for the future chapters that are to come._

_The story has changed a little over the past four years, for example as you have surely noticed the earliest chapters contain a section called the Information Area where I give needed background information on either characters or locations before introducing them to the story. I decided to drop it because I didn't feel the need for it anymore and because it was too much work for my busy schedule to fit in. My writing has also changed since I started this story, the earliest chapters might contain more detailed descriptions than later ones but that's what happens over four years, but if you would like me to try and put a little more of that back into the story let me know._

_Now enjoy this short anniversary-chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 31 - Kushina's Decision **

"So why do you want me to do this Minato?" Inoichi Yamanaka said, looking sceptical as he eyed the two people who had come to him with a very strange request.

"There is something we both need to forget. We have knowledge that is dangerous. We need you to erase that particular memory. Please".

Inoichi caught the desperate look in Minato's eyes.

"Alright but I must warn you, you might get dizzy or get severe head aches for the enxt couple of days if I do this," the man with the blonde ponytail said.

"Do it anyway, Minato said. Kushina nodded. "Yes, please".

"Alright, what is it that you want to forget? Which event?"

"Before we tell you and before you go into our minds and sees it you must promise to never tell anyone what you found in there. It is an S-class secret".

Inoichi looked slightly taken aback but nodded anyway. "I promise," he said.

* * *

Kushina ran as fast as she could. She was late. And not just late, she had never been this late before. When she reached the Ichiraku ramen stand she finally gave herself time to catch her breath.

"Glad to see you're finally here Kushina," a familiar voice said.

Kushina shivered. The last thing she wanted was her boss seeing her arrive late for work. Teuchi didn't come by that often and Kushina didn't arrive late that often either but she didn't want her boss to think that she wasn't taking her job seriously.

"Sorry Teuchi," Kushina said, a hint of nervousness in her voice, "but I had to help a friend, it was quite urgent but I came here as quickly as possible".

Now that Kushina thought of it she didn't remember what it was that Minato needed help with. The only thing she had remembered from this morning was that she needed to hurry to work.

"It's quite alright Kushina, I know you don't usually do this but I actually needed to talk to you about the stand".

"Is something wrong?" Kushina asked as she moved to sit on one of the stools in front of the counter.

"No no quite the contrary everything is great. Ayama was taken to her first day og day care this morning. She is finally old enough to meet the other children," Teuchi said proudly.

"That's great," Kushina said. "So what does that have to do with me?"

"Well since Ayame is now at day care I can come back to work".

"Oh," Kushina said. She was happy for Teuchi but she was a little disappointed as well. She liked working at Ichiraku's.

"Well it has been nice working here," Kushina said. "I'm glad you're back".

"What are you talking about?" Teuchi said.

"Well you're letting me go now, right?" Kushina said, confused. "You don't need me to work for you anymore".

"Now hold on young lady," Teuchi said sternly. "I wasn't finished talking. I was about to say that I would like to hire you part-time if you're interested. And this time you'll get paid. I still need someone to take care of the stand in the evening".

"Oh," Kushina said. "Of course I'm interested. I would love to work part-time".

"Well it's settled then," Teuchi said. "Your shift starts at 5 PM! Now go home and get some rest, looks like you need it".

"Thank you," Kushina said, smiling widely. And then she ran off to find Minato and tell him the good news.

* * *

True to Inoichi's words both Minato and Kushina suffered from painful headaches for the next two days, though Kushina still insisted on going to work. Minato was lucky, he still had time off. Of course neither one of them could pinpoint the exact reason for their headaches and to their annoyance no pain-mediacation seemed to work on them. Minato spent most of his time drinking tea and sleeping in his bedroom. He ate very light meals if any at all.

On the third day since their visit to Inoichi's both he and Kushina discovered their miraculous recovery.

Minato spent most days training with his genin (and Kakashi). Meanwhile Kushina sat in Minato's living room reading books most of the days until she had to work in the evenings. Ocasionally she went out in the yard to train, after all she wanted to keep in shape even though she wasn't an active ninja anymore. She secretly missed being on missions and fighting enemies, it had been her life after all but now she had no country to fight for anymore, although she had become a somewhat official citizen of the Leaf village she was only a civilian in the eyes of the public. She had been careful to only train when nobody was around, not even Minato knew about this and that was how she wished to keep it. She thought it to be best to relax for the time being.

A few weeks after Teuchi had offered Kushina the paid part-time job at Ichiraku's, Kushina started to think about her future. It was her upcoming 20th birthday that had sparked those thoughts. She wasn't a kid anymore, she couldn't just sit around and take up space in Minato's house even though she knew he would never try to force her to leave, he was too good for that. She would soon be a real adult and not a teen anymore. She needed her own place, all adults had their own place, and she needed more money than her ramen job could give her. She had to do something with her life.

When Minato came home from a day's training Kushina was waiting for him in the kitchen, sitting at the dining table with a mug of steaming tea in her hands.

"Minato I want your opinion on something," she said seriously.

"Sure," Minato said while taking off his Jounin-vest before sitting down on the chair across from Kushina. "There's nothing wrong, is there?"

Kushina shook her head. "Not really".

"Okay..." Minato looked at her, confused.

"I just think I'm doing too little, I should do more, I am capable of doing so much more than I'm doing, I feel like I'm just sitting around doing nothing".

"What you do is not _nothing_," Minato argued gently. "For a long time you took care of Teuchi Ichiraku's business every day without getting anything in return, without even _wanting_ anything in return. You make dinner for me, you help me with the cleaning even though I know you hate it and I know you've been keeping Mikoto company when I was such a jerk to her. What you do is _not_ nothing!"

"Thank you Minato," Kushina said, supressing her blush. Wy did she even want to blush? "But that's still not enough. I want to be able to do what I want to do, what I was _born_ to do. I'm tired of reading every single book in your shelf because I'm too bored and don't have anything to do while you're out having all the fun and actually doing something good and worthwhile".

Minato was still confused. "I still don't get it," he said apologetically.

"Minato, I want to be a ninja! I want to be a Leaf ninja!"

* * *

_A shot chapter, I know but I wanted to post it today, even though I wanted to fit a lot more in, but that will have to wait till next time. And next time Minato is going on a mission, do you think Kushina will go with him? Should she? Tell me what you think._

___The next couple of chapters are inspired a lot by real life issues that I have faced, or not me, but my home-country, the Faroe Islands, so I am definitely planning some adventure for the characters, I hope you will like it Until next time._


	33. Kushina's A Ninja

_Hello guys! A little over a week has passed since the last update and I'm back with a little chapter for you guys. A little short but that's how I wanted it. I have begun to spend more time writing original stories as well and that's my main focus right now but I hope you'll like this chapter anyway. And guys I'm working on getting Minato and Kushina together as a real couple, It'll be soon._

_Oh and to the reviewer that said s/he wouldn't be surprised if I became a famous author: THANK YOU so much you have no idea how much that means to me, I'm not really thinking about it, for the time being I like writing fan fiction but thank you so much!_

* * *

**Chapter 32 - Kushina's A Ninja**

"You want to be a Leaf ninja," Minato repeated.

Kushina nodded. "I have come to accept that the Land of Whirlpool is history now and I have come to see The Village Hidden in the Leaves as my home now. Working at Ichiraku's is all great but I want to do more than cook like an ordinary house wife. I want to help you protect this village and this country. And if I become a ninja I can afford to get my own place and you can get your space to yourself again".

Minato was speechless. It took a while for him to find the words.

"I'm glad you see this village as your home," he said, smiling. "It has always been my hope that you would but I didn't want to pressure you either because of what you've been through, I'm meeting the Hokage tomorrow, why don't you come with me and then you can tell him wha you've just told me, I'm sure he'll make it happen, he should be glad, with the war going on Sarutobi would be happy to get some additions to our ranks".

"Thank you Minato," Kushina said gratefully. "I'm happy to have you as my friend".

"Likewise Kushina," Minato said, scratching his head while grinning, "but there is one thing in your speech that bothered me!"

"What is that?" Kushina asked.

"Don't concern yourself with living arrangements, I'm happy to have you in the house, and if you want to I would like you to continue living with me". He flashed her a shiny white grin.

Kushina smiled. "If you put it that way I guess I could stay".

Suddenly Minato stood up and walked towards her. Kushina wondered what he was up to when she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms embracing her.

Minato had never done this before. He was hugging her. Kushina didn't know why but she liked it more than she had thought she would. She actually wished for them to stay like this all evening. No, what was she thinking? It was just a hug.

* * *

"So you want to be a Leaf ninja," the old man said. He was sitting behind his desk, calmly somking his pipe.

Kushina tried to read his expressions, trying to find a clue to what he was thinking.

"That's right," she said. "I want to make this village my home. I mean permanently. This village is the closest thing to a home that I have left. Furthermore I miss being a ninja, it is what I was born to do, and I want to help Minato and all of you protect it. Please let me".

The Hokage kept silent for a moment after she finished her speech.

"I will consider your request," he said calmly. "For now you can leave, I wish to speak with Minato now".

Kushina was about to protest. She wanted answers right now. She felt a little awkward about her speech, she wanted to know if it had had any impact on the old man at all. But she knew better, if she tried to protest now it might have the opposit effect and she might not get to become a ninja at all.

"Understood," Kushina said. "Thank you for your time". With that she bowed and left.

When she closed the door behind her she saw Minato jump up from his seat in the hall.

"How did it go?" he asked her eagerly.

"The old man wants to speak with you now," Kushina said flatly.

Minato looked at her expression and knew immediately that she didn't want to talk about it.

He patted her on the shoulder. "Wait for me here," he said.

Kushina didn't get the chance to reply before Minato disappeared into the Hokage's office.

* * *

"You didn't make Kushina a ninja, Lord Hokage?" Minato asked after entering with a respecful bow.

"Not yet," Sarutobi said. "But tell me about young Ms. Uzumaki".

"She is nineteen years old, and she was a jounin in the Hidden Whirlpool Village," Minato said. "She works part time at the Ichiraku-ramen stand and she keeps up with her ninja training in her spare time. She doesn't know that I know that though, I think she want her training to remain secret since she is not recognized as a ninja here in this village," Minato said.

"I see," the old man said. "And from what you have seen what can you say about her skill-level?"

Minato already had the answer prepared, having expected the Hokage to ask him just that.

"From what I have observed her stamina is good, her aim is above average and her specialty is water-style jutsu. Her jutsu are extremely powerful and her Will of Fire is strong".

"Interesting," Sarutobi said. "And do you believe she would be of use in our ranks?"

"I do, Lord Hokage," Minato said. _'She really wants this, why not give her the chance if she wants it so badly,'_ he thought but didn't dare to say out loud, he wanted to sound objective.

"Sounds promising," Sarutobi said after a long pause. "You can tell Kushina Uzumaki that from now on she can consider herself a kunoichi of The Hidden Leaf Village".

Minato couldn't hold back the smile that was forming on his lips. "I will Lord Hokage, thank you".

"And one more thing," the Hokage added, smiling at Minato's happiness. "I will send your team along with Kushina on a mission in three days' time. Until then I want you to train with Kushina, learn more about her fighting-style and skills and make sure she's in shape. Her rank will depend on her performance during the mission".

"Understood," Lord Hokage," Minato said.

"You are excused," Sarutobi said.

Minato thanked him and bowed.

Kushina was waiting for him outside. She didn't look so happy. "So?" Kushina asked. "When are you leaving?"

"What?" Minato asked, confused.

"Didn't the Hokage give you a mission?" Kushina asked. "It's been a while since you've been on one".

"He did," Minato confirmed. "He gave _us_ a mission".

"Us?" Kushina asked.

Minato grinned at her. "Yes us, you and me".

Kushina looked at Minato in awe. "Really?"

Minato nodded. "You're a ninja now, Kushina. A Leaf ninja".

Kushina jumped up and hugged Minato, who was taken aback by her sudden embrace.

"Oi, Kushina, easy now, we've got some training to do".

Kushina immediately let go of Minato. "Right, let's not waste a minute".

As the couple walked out the people in the tower had to suddenly cover their ears as somebody yelled, "I'M A NINJA!" which could be heard throughout the whole building.

* * *

"You wanted to see us, sensei".

The Third Hokage looked up from his paperwork.

"Ah, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru, glad you could make it, I have a little assignment for the three of you, since I have all three of you in the village at the same time, which has become a rarity-" he eyed Jiraiya as he said this, "I want you to do me a small favor".

* * *

_I don't know if this is considered a cliff-hanger, I guess not, but I'm happy to bring the sannin back into the story, I'm sure you've missed them as much as I have, and actually I don't think I've introduced you to Orochimaru in this story, have I? Well anyway he'll be in the next chapter. And guys I promise the next chapter will have action. And like Naruto I don't intend to go back on my word so you can look forward to action in the next chapter, which may take a little longer to write because maybe you've reached the conclusion already but if not let me just tell you action scenes isn't my strong point and I don't like writing them, or reading them for the matter, I'm more of a romance girl. But never mind enough chit-chat, go on with your lives, but not before posting a review, you know I love them._


End file.
